My Sunshine
by Jessiejellybean
Summary: Hey I wrote this a while back not fully finished but anyway its about Katsuki Bakugo being a teenage father anyway I leave it at that, but I rated this M to be safe also there is illicit drugs, alcohol, teen parties and a sex sceen in one chapter so that is why its a high rating but the rest is tame besides Bakugou's anger and swear words.
1. Chapter 1

**My Sunshine**

Chapter 1 A Christmas Present

Not everyone in the world was born equal, this was something one Katsuki Bakugōu learned at an early age, he was praised for being able to do the most simple and smallest things, he learned fast that he had high expectations from everyone around him, he grew up stronger than most, faster, smarter and quicker, he shot up into a young man far quicker than most, his face took on the more chiselled and angled look of a young man, his eyes lost their roundness, his body progressed and filled out with muscles from all his daily training. He was already 170cm tall when he was 10 years old, he was as tall as some of his teachers, and he looked far more adult like.

"Oi mum! I need new clothes, these are getting too tight!" Katsuki was only in his basketball pants, and it was obvious that they were too tight,

"What, but I bought you new clothes just a couple of months ago! We aint made of money you brat!" he scoffed rolling his eyes at his mother's words from down stairs, he was truly spoilt. His parents took good care of him, he also lived in a large wealthy house, that was due to both of his parents being in design, his mother designed outdoor entertainment areas, and landscapes meanwhile his father was an architect.

Katsuki walked down stairs in just his pants to emphasise on his obvious problem, "well I don't know how you want me to go out unless I'm in my birthday suit you old hag!"

Mitsuki turned around to hit her son, however paused, she for the first time noticed her little boy had grown up, "wow, you weren't kidding, I knew you were going through a growth spurt but you practically look 15 all ready," her voice was solemn, and a deep sad softness came over her eyes.

"Son, you can borrow some of my clothes when we go out shopping, okay," Katsuki scoffed and rolled his eyes but didn't turn down his father's offer.

Ever since that day his parents have bought him clothes larger, hence why his uniform is always unkempt and his pants sagged on his hips held up with only the belt he wore. Katsuki was also closer to his father than his mother, his dad didn't go over board and wasn't physical or loud, he was the calm one that put up with the two off them. He also heard out what they both had to say before saying anything, he was also the one Katsuki went to first if he got in trouble, did something he shouldn't or needed his dad to drop him of somewhere or pick him up, they had great trust with each other.

Katsuki had turned 11 on a Friday he was already far more taller than the others in his grade and this led to them being afraid of him, as well as not understanding why he was bigger and frankly more adult in many other ways.

Katsuki looked down at his phone as he got a text message, he thought it would be his dad, he was really the only reason he had a phone to begin with, but it was a number that he had never seen before; "hey there is a party tonight at Ben Jonas, you coming?"

Katsuki frowned and looked around the cafeteria "who is this?" he replied, the response was quick "Shoto Wan, this is Katsuki Bakugōu right, I heard it's your birthday figured if you really want to celebrate then rock up."

Katsuki then realised it was the fourth years of junior high, they were graduating this year, however he frowned again, he was only a first year and 11 at that as well, he was not 14 they were all 3 years older than him, maybe they noticed how awesome he and his quirk was, but this out of the blue was worrying in a way. His thoughts were broken when 2 girls that were in their last year of school walked over to him, "hey Bakugōu, we wanted to invite you to a party tonight at Ben's, you wanna come?" they were cheery and he frowned, "why are yous talking to me, like I want to go to some lame ass party!" he claims, honestly he thought it might be cool, he hadn't been to a party since he was in prep and then it was all screaming kids and cake, he heard that teens had party's with alcohol and sometimes sexual things would happen.

"Oh your so cute, we heard it was your birthday, honestly we were surprised to find out your only 11, that aint true right, you look older than that, anyway at the party there will be alcohol, jelly wrestling and also" the girl paused and leaned in "quirk fights; we heard your some kind of big shot in the first year, so want to come and see how you manage with the big boys?" she was obviously flirting with her cleavage open and viewable. He slightly gulped but plastid on a shit eaters grin, "oh they will be sorry that they ever challenged me," The two girls straightened up and clapped their hands together "oh great, so we will see you there, this is his address, come at 8pm, okay."

The little piece of paper she had passed to him with the information was tucked away in his pocket, he also noticed that the girls went to a fourth year boy and whispered to him, the guy looked over in Katsuki's direction and smirked, he didn't know the guy but that didn't matter he would show them all why you shouldn't mess around with him, this school was famous for never having one kid go into U.A. and they were lucky to have Katsuki because he would be their first graduate to, these extra's had nothing on him, but if he could fight, drink and maybe mingle with those that look more his age, he may learn a thing or two.

"Happy Birthday, blow out your candles," Mitsuki took a picture, Katsuki was not happy with the kid like cake or the confetti or the birthday cone hat, but he went along with it, at least the cake tasted good, he ate his dinner, after having his shower he caught his father in the hallway, "hey dad."

"So you were invited to a party hosted by older kids?" Masaru wouldn't lie he was concerned but he knew Katsuki was smart and above all else he was strong, if they started something he could definitely end it, "why are you going?" he asked his son, he was so happy his son came to him and told him the truth, he could have easily said that he was going to sleep over a friends place only to go to this party. "Well they said that they had jelly wrestling and alcohol, but one guy has challenged me,"

"Wait what in Jelly wrestling, you never told me you were gay!" Katsuki instantly raged "I'm not gay dad!, he challenged me in a fight thinking he could crush me, I just want them to know that just because I am younger doesn't mean I am weaker, this will just prevent them from trying again in the future, plus I want to try alcohol." He was a little impish at the end there, Masaru sighed "your meant to go to parties to make friends, and have fun, sure drinking is fun but you shouldn't go just to fight, that is just mad Katsuki, but if you don't go then you will be bullied harshly, I remember when I was their age."

As a father he liked having an open relationship with his son, his father wasn't like that with him growing up and he did a lot of shit he shouldn't have behind his dad's back and he would rather know what Katsuki was doing even if it was fighting, "if I say no, will you just sneak out and go anyway?" Katsuki didn't even pause "yes most likely" Masaru rubbed his hand down his face and sighed, "okay but you need to call me if you have had alcohol, I will drop you off and pick you up, I will tell your mum you are going to a late night movie with your friends, and do not get too hurt or put the other person in the hospital, restraint son."

Katsuki wore a victory smile, "always," he was now in his room, trying on multiple outfits not knowing what to wear, he ended up with the new long jeans his dad got him and a black skull shirt, with a red and black checkered open flannelette over top, he wore white sneakers. He jumped into his dad's car, it was a simple sedan, "thanks dad," he said hoping out of the car, "call me and make it before midnight, okay son?" "Yeah sure dad," he offered.

The house was noticeable a mile away, the music was loud, all the lights were on and the front door was open, there was teenagers from 13 to 18 years old, some cars up on the driveway and lawn and there were many people, on the front lawn, and inside. The inflatable pool was set up in the lounge room, filled with pink jelly, there was currently two girls in their underwear wrestling each other, there was many guys recording it on their phones. Some were even throwing money around on who would win, Katsuki made his way through the house, it was big like his own he found the kitchen where the alcohol was located but also the two girls who invited him, he knew who Shoto was but he hadn't come across him neither this Ben character who was throwing the party.

The two girls saw him, "ah, Katsuki Bakugōu you made it, and Happy Birthday," he smirked at them, "yeah of course I came," "oh so manly" said the other girl, "I'm Sai, and this is Mia," the brunette introduced, however he will remember them as jugs and the blondie. Mia was not as loud and bubbly and she was far thinner and less curvy like Sai was. "Ah, right, now where is my dam challenge," he stated right off the bat, the girls smirked, and grabbed his hand leading him down a door going from the kitchen and down a set of stairs to the basement. There was a concrete floor and a small set up fighting ring, it was insulated and there was maybe 50 people down there. They had a bell like in boxing and wrestling, many had money held up in the air, there was a skinny guy with a hat and sunnies on; yelling out bets and what not, he also had a chalk board behind him with scribbled wages written on it. "Ah and Shoto wins with a frozen body slam!" the skinny guy yelled out over a mega-phone, Shoto was the one who challenged him, Katsuki had heard of him but now for the first time he could put a face to a name.

The teen was tall and muscled but lean, he was Korean and his quirk was obviously ice, this was going to be easy with blowing away his smirk that Shoto now wore, the teen was tan and had black hair and black eyes. The teen spread his arms, "well, well the kid comes to the challenge, you have balls, but let's see if your bite is as big as your bite." Ohhs rang out in the basement, "oh I'll make you eat your words Popsicle!" more ohhs and ahhs rang out, the teens were very rowdy and Katsuki loved it, because it was totally his scene.

Katsuki approached the small made up ring, honestly it was four makeshift posts and simple stings wrapped around it, he took of his flannelette top and stepped in, Shoto was drinking some water, trying to get back into top shape. "Aww to scared to show of that flat kid body of yours?" Shoto teased seeing as Katsuki kept his shirt on, the challenge was very clear, Katsuki lifted his shirt quickly over his head, he didn't know if this fucker was above hitting his opponent before the match if he was blinded for a second taking off his shirt. "Holly shit, dam, are you sure this kid is 11, fuck he's ripped, let's see if he can use those muscles." The voices range out and he was smirking at the older teen, who considered him, "very well, you have the buff now let's see if you can actually throw a punch." He could hear people putting in their bets, during this time he learned the guy taking the bets was Ben the one holding the party, that makes sense, he also heard the two girl's blondie and busty put bets on him, he smirked.

The bell range and the offspring, you're gonna go far kid, begun to play, Shoto went straight for a punch, Katsuki dodge and aimed an explosion at his exposed ribs, the teen was already scorched but he used his ice to his advantage, "come on pussy!" the crowd loved Katsuki's vocabulary and constant challenge. The other used ice to freeze his feet in place, however Katsuki could easily break it, either this guy was exhausted or he wasn't actually that powerful when it comes to his quirk. Katsuki smirked 'oh that is alright with me', he let the teen come in real nice and close, his hands exploded down at the floor where the ice disappeared the teen couldn't stop at the speed he had approached Katsuki at nor change his direction, the 11 year old kids' smirk was the last thing Shoto saw before darkness over took him.

Katsuki won with an almighty upper cut using his other hand to explode and use the momentum to throw more force into the punch, he smirked when Shoto was on the floor unconscious, the friends made sure he was breathing, while all the others screamed out in a victorious cheers. There was no one else who challenged him, he was getting pats and acknowledged, he loved it but also hated it, the teen was nowhere near a challenge for him, and it would have helped if he had proper training and use over his quirk, he was slow and he wasn't very good at fighting either.

Katsuki and the others were done with the fights for the night and headed up stairs to the real party, where continued girl wrestling went on Ben wrapped his arm over Katsuki's shoulders "oh man, you were awesome in that fight, you should come and fight more often, I would make a mint with you fighting, could challenge other shitty schools who act all high and mighty," Katsuki smirked but said "yeah right like I have time for those losers," this made Ben laugh, "I like you Bakugōu you have charisma, speaking of charisma, look at these ladies, oh hahaha," he laughed as one of the female wrestlers lost her bra and all those watching was given an eye full of her jugs.

The drinks were cheap as fuck and there was a limited selection, Katsuki tried everything though from beer, to spirits to shit that tasted like car fluid, he was having fun though and dancing in the other lounge room, he also met some guys vegging out on couches in a more quite area, they were smoking something that smelt like spicy veggies on fire, "wanna hit?" The guy held out a really shit looking cigarette, he tried it and coughed up a lung, the lanky guy laughed, "first try?" Katsuki frowned at him but nodded, Katsuki was cut off when a chick came by to the guy who was sharing his joint, "Adam you said you had some for me, $250 right?" he nodded and he passed over the packet of herb, she turned and took note of Katsuki, "hey you're the kid who cleaned the floor with Shoto," Adam laughed and mumbled something about how finally someone put the jerk-off in his place.

She was beautiful, she had electric blue piercing eyes; her hair was very thick and long and dark and held up in a high ponytail, she was very developed and looked older than the others here, maybe 16 or 17 years old, she was tan, with an appealing face and white teeth. "Yeah that's me, Katsuki Bakugōu," she smiled and said "so you want to smoke some up with me, I heard you just tried it for the first time, want to try some more?" she raised an eyebrow at him, he normally would never agree or be peer pressured into something like this, however when he does get to U.A. he knew he wouldn't have the time or luxury to do things like this and he had been training so hard recently, he might as well indulge himself, plus with such a sexy chic offering he would be crazy to say no.

She had led him to a much more quite place upstairs, they went to a room, and locked the door behind them, "we don't want to be annoyed during this, especially seeing as its your first time," he was getting mixed signals, 'she was still talking about the dope right?'

They chilled on the bed, puffing on the joint and then breathing in each other's smoke that was exhaled, Katsuki noticed his heady feeling, he was hungry but also a space cadet in his own head, she smirked, "relaxed now?" he smiled a carefree one, like the muscles in his face couldn't fully go into his trade mark smirk, "yeah, this has been the best birthday ever," he sighed like he was already missing it, knowing that he shouldn't be doing any off this, as much as he acts violent and a delinquent he was quite the opposite he was even more of a nerd than Deku not that he would admit that out loud or to anyone. "Oh wow it's your birthday, how old are you?"

Katsuki tried really hard to say "I'm Eleven," however when he repeated 'I'm' a few times she thought he was trying to say nineteen, "Nineteen, aww well I better give you a present too right," she smirked and sat in his lap, her dress rose a little, and she kissed him, joint now forgotten, he ran his hands along her sides. He totally lost his brain, it packed up and fucked off the second her lips descended onto his. Slowly they lost their clothes, and he could feel her touches on his body and revealed member, he felt fire in his veins, he sucked on her voluptuous breasts, and rolled his callous palms over her softer body, she made sounds of excitement and encouragement, he remember the all-consuming pleasure on his dick, he looked down and noticed himself disappearing into her body between her legs. He begun to get some of his senses back, he helped her up and down, holding her hips, he changed position, topping her, she moaned commands to him to which he followed, he had no idea how long they went, but finally when he came it was with her fifth orgasm he gave her that night, he slumped over onto her, and breathed in her scent.

He slowly moved and noticed the condom on the bed sheets, he threw it into the waste bin in the bathroom, he found his clothes and re dressed himself, she had already dressed and left the bedroom by the time he left the bathroom, he pulled out his phone and noticed it was 11:50pm "shit gotta call dad."

She was thoroughly pulsing with pleasure, she was sore in the right ways, and she would never forget this night, sure he was out of it a bit but that did not impact with is performance at all, she had to put on the condom at the start because he was still a little too high, but he really was eager to get into the action, she slipped her body tight dress over her head, pulled up her undies and walked out of the room carrying her heels, she was sure she wouldn't be able to walk in them right now with her legs shaking. She walked pass Ben on the stair case, "hey Kasai, have you seen Katsuki Bakugōu, the guy who beat Shoto?" she blushed and said "yeah, he's in the room I left him in," Ben laughed, "oh your kidding me, I didn't know you were into younger guys," she looked at him with a tilted head, Ben cleared up the confusion for her, "he's eleven Kasai, did you fuck him?!" she was shocked, she ran away, 'holly shit if he wasn't too high to remember and he goes to the authorities she could go to jail, he's a fucking kid a minor, no he was definitely a man in bed, Ben must be lying.' She huffed and left the party with her drugs walking the streets home.

Katsuki made his way outside waiting down the road where his dad had dropped him off, standing in the brisk air made him more aware and awake, and he just realised, 'I lost my virginity, went to some fight club, drank and smoked weed on my eleventh birthday,' 'I wonder what her name was, oh well I won't be seeing her again.' His dad pulled up and he got in, his dad frowned when he pulled out into the street, "so you had weed too." It wasn't a question, but he sighed knowing he was a terrible teenager once upon a time, "you hungry?" Katsuki smiled to his dad, "fucking starving," "okay then MacDonald's it is," Katsuki smiled at his dads response; seriously he was lucky he had such an awesome dad.

Katsuki's life only got better from there, he was popular and treated well by all the older years, he continued with his studies and training, he was very focused on his studies, it was something he told himself he had to do. Seeing as he got to go to his first party, drink like an alcoholic, smoke weed like a chimney and fuck one of the only good looking women at the party, he claimed he now had to crack down to become the next number one hero and first to leave this shitty junior high school to go to U.A. The end of his year came faster than he had anticipated, and along with that the new year. It was one of the coldest Christmas's he had ever experienced; the snow was thicker and preventing people from going out and doing their jobs. He used the time and winter storm to stay inside and train and study early for the start of next year.

It was two days after Christmas, that they had someone ring their doorbell, he answered seeing as his dad was working in his office, and his mom was in the kitchen making a dessert; when he opened the door, he saw no one he leaned out and looked around but no one was there. He frowned and thought someone was trying to prank him with a door bell ditch, however he heard a noise just as he was about to close the door, he looked down and in the clique movies where parents left their babies at orphanage doorsteps, there was a baby rugged up and sitting in a cheap basket with an equally cheap envelope sitting in the basket. The baby made a little cry, he must have taken such a long time at the door, because his mum yelled out, "Katsuki who is it?" she came up behind him and looked down, "oh my god it's a baby!" she immediately picked up the basket and brought it inside, Katsuki slowly closed the door, he didn't know what it was but he had a bad sinking feeling in the pit of his gut.

His mother cooed over the baby, she stated under her breath that the baby was brand new born, possibly that day or within the last week, she also said that the little girl was small and frail. With all the commotion going on, Masaru walked into the dining room, and saw what was happening, once Mitsuki made sure the baby was safe enough, she picked up the envelope, but she death glared Katsuki, "it has your name on it, care to tell us why!" his eyes bulged but then he frowned, "hell if I know, give me that!" he snatched the envelope and ripped it open, the pages were ripped out of an exercise book and quickly scribbled on with the information that would seal Katsuki's life.

" _Hello, this baby is Katsuki Bakud_ _ō_ _u's daughter, I met him at a party at the start of the year, it was his birthday and I slept with him I didn't know he was not nineteen, my apologies, she was born on Christmas day, I think at 6pm, I was out of it, I named her Yoko, I love her but I am not in a position to take care of her, I have no money and my foster parents won't let me keep her, I knew I should give her up to the state but I wanted her father to have a decision on if he wanted to raise her. I am so sorry about this, from the chick you met at the party."_

There was wet marks and it was either from the snow or tears, he wasn't sure, he nearly collapsed with his heart in his throat, he had to try and breath, he was lucky his mother was holding the baby, no his daughter or else she would be beating him, he was still 11 years old, soon to be 12 next year. This couldn't be happening, wait he remembered there was a condom, maybe it broke, fuck I didn't check, he chastised himself in his head. Katsuki was thankful his dad was there, he approached his son, noticing his oncoming panic attack, "sit down son, and breath," he slipped the note out of his hands and read it, he sighed but said "we should take Yoko to the hospital, she looks small," he stood and Katsuki simply nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

My Sunshine- Chapter 2 Welcome Yoko Bakugōu

They waited in a room for the doctor, she was checked all over and was informed that the baby was born premature, Katsuki nodded "yeah I think she might only be eight months since conception," Katsuki sounded hollow and numb, he could feel his mother's eyes burn holes in his back when he offered that little bit of information, however his father had his hand placed on his mother's shoulder to keep her seated in her chair. "Regardless we need to get fluids into her, and put her on formula, she doesn't have a birth certificate…" the doctor looked at Katsuki noticing he was young, "if yous will let me set her up in an incubator and then I can do that DNA test yous asked me for," they all simply nodded.

"What the hell Katsuki! When the hell did you sleep with a girl, how old was she, your only 11!" Masaru was trying to make her calm and quite down, it was obvious that Katsuki was on an edge and it wasn't an explosive edge, he was on a drop of edge ready to cry. "I went to a party for my 11th birthday, I meet the chic there and we had sex, but we used protection," he was interrupted with a whack across the head, he continued though "but I didn't check afterwards, she didn't realise I was 11 she thought I was 19," another whack, "you told her you were 19!" "No I tried to tell her I was 11 but I was so high" whack, "that I couldn't even talk and she thought I said 19."

Whack, "stop now Mitsuki!" Masaru growled finally putting his foot down, Katsuki was hunched over trying to protect his head with his arms, and as he spoke his voice broke and he was obviously crying "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I don't even know her name, age, quirk, I was just not giving a shit for once," his dad hugged him. He noticed that Katsuki flinched thinking his mum was about to hit him again, he actually had a sob break loose, he tried to clear his tears and breath. They were all sitting quiet and calm now, waiting for the doctor to inform them of the blood tests and see where they were to go from there.

The doctor finally arrived back however he noticed the tense quietness of the room, "well she is all hocked up and safe in an incubator, I tested the blood I got from Katsuki Bakugōu, and the results are a positive, now do yous know who the mother is?" Katsuki cleared his throat before talking trying to prevent it from showing he was crying earlier, "no, it was a hazy one night stand, but she did say she was in foster care," the doctor spoke up again "do you know the mother's age?" Katsuki shook his head no. "Okay, we will use your daughters blood to get the other hospitals to check if she was born in any of them, you also said that in a letter the mother mentioned she was born on the 25th of December around 6pm right?" they all nodded in confirmation, "all right then I will get the office staff to search, for the time being we can do up a birth certificate for her and at least she can have one parents name down, do you have a name for her?" Katsuki nodded "yes Yoko, Yoko Bakugōu."

For the next week, the Bakugōu family went back and forth from home and the hospital to check on young Yoko, the hospital contacted all other hospital's and searched through records but didn't come across her existence of being birthed; at least not in a hospital. The doctor stated that she could have had a home birth and nothing was recorded, there was also no turn up of Yoko's mother, even with the description Katsuki gave the authorities. After a week, Yoko was healthy enough to go home, and technically seeing as her only parent was her father, she was released into his custody. They sat in the seats next to her little glass box that was keeping her safe, healthy and alive the past week, Katsuki would be lying if he said he didn't warm up to her, she was a happy little thing. She had a full head of black hair and his trade mark red eyes. He had gone over everything with his parents, aka his mother screamed and yelled for an hour straight, before they finally spoke about what to do. Katsuki's main decision came down to him wanting to be like his dad, he wanted that for his own daughter, he might not have been able to choose to have her, plan for her or be present while she was in her mother's womb but as god is his witness he was going to love her and take care of her just as his dad does for him.

"I want to raise her, she is mine, what kind of person, father or hero would I be to just dump her into the system," Mitsuki was about to go off about him still being in school and not even a teenager yet, however Masaru held up his hand to hush her. "And how do you plan to do that son?" it was a simple question, fair enough loaded but he looked up to his dad, "can you please help me dad, I want her," the look in his son's eyes nearly broke Masaru, Katsuki had never had to ask for anything and the fact he knew he would truly hurt his son if he said no, so instead he looked to his wife with that look, "you love her too, I noticed your absolute fondness."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "very well but only during your school hours, ever other time she is yours and you will raise her and father her, that includes spending time with her and taking care of her including throughout the night," Mitsuki's hands were on her hips as she levelled her only son with a stern look, but then smiled. "I'm proud that you chose this path though it is going to be very difficult, with your school, training and homework, forget social life, that's non-existent now, do you understand?" he nodded "yes I understand."

He looked down to her, she was a tired little thing she would be awake and laughing one second and so tired and asleep the next, she had bright gleaming ruby eyes, like his mothers and his, however her hair was her mothers, he only got to hold her once; she was still connected to all the wires and tubes when they placed her into his arms while he sat down, it was such a special moment for him that he cried and the nurses smiled and cooed over him and his daughter. All were shocked when they found out he was only 11 years old, he looked so much older, his mother had decided to swap to a casual position so that she was more flexible and able to help out with her granddaughter.

They arrived home, it had been a busy week, they redecorated the spare bedroom to be her nursery, however also in Katsuki's bedroom was a portable baby bed, it was only until she was old enough to be in her own room. His grandparents were informed of the new family member, and after the New Year's the family came to visit; to meet young Yoko. "Katsuki come in here, I need to show you how to prep her formula drink, Yoko was currently asleep in her carrier car seat in the lounge room, she also had all toys and bouncers for her, his parents were actually very happy to have a baby in the house again, it made it far easier for Katsuki as well. "Okay so use the measuring spoon to put it into the bottle, then pour this in and shake it up well, it will be hot, so make sure you sit it in cold water, once the timer goes off, test it on your wrist if it's too hot then put it back into the cold water and repeat the last steps." He was beyond fascinated as he followed his mother's steps, the first try was far too hot when it was ready, she was sitting awake in the lounge room, she was trying to look around but couldn't really move her head due to being too young and her neck too weak. He picked her up and cradled her head, he positioned her the way the nurses showed him, he then slowly put the drink to her lips and she hungrily took in the drink.

His parents cooed over him and her, mainly Yoko though, it was decided that no one outside of the family was to know that she was his daughter, outside people will think Katsuki had a baby sister, it was to keep her and him safe, he had agreed, but inside the house she will know he is her father. His mum invested into a good camera and was constantly taking pictures everywhere Yoko and Katsuki went, including him giving her, her first meal.

He noticed that she mainly slept her life away in the first couple of months, only making a fuss when she went to the toilet, was hungry or wanted to be held, for the first week Mitsuki showed Katsuki what to do, how to change her diaper, she laughed as he gaged at the smell and sight, it was a bit much for him to get use too. She also showed him how to rock her to sleep in his arms, she likes to think Katsuki got his hips from her, and also how to bath and dry her and dress her, he was also responsible of her clothes, even though his mother showed him how to clean up after her and take care of her, it was Mitsuki who helped out the most.

While he was doing his homework, he would put on a children's programe for her to watch while she was in her little laydown baby bouncer, he pushed it so it bounced and she watched the screen, as he sat at the coffee table doing his homework, when it was time for his work outs, he would include his little Yoko, using her as his weights, or doing push ups and kissing her feet every time he went down causing her to laugh. Katsuki smiled more often and laughed as he played and took care of his daughter.

His grandparents, Aunty, Uncle and cousins visited to meet Yoko, there was a lot of cooing, but his cousin who was 3 years older than him, actually teased him, "fuck sake Kacchan, already got a kid, shocking someone would sleep with you especially seeing as you're an arrogant fuck," he said it low enough so the adults didn't hear, "fuck off," was Katsuki's only answer. It was his daughters moment to meet the rest of the family, he wouldn't have his dipshit older cousin fuck that up. Many asked how the adjustment was, or who her mother was but the answer of her being out of the picture was enough for them to accept, they were over joyed that she the family trait of red eyes. It was a very exhausting day; most of the family lived out of town and were only popping in for the day, seeing as the guest bedroom was now Yoko's no one could stay overnight.

"Wahhh" screamed out in his room, Katsuki sat up with his hair bunched up to one side, he lifted her up and checked the time, she quietened once he picked her up, he went downstairs knowing it was feed time, he prepped her bottle as she sat in her bouncer, he was beginning to get used to getting up in the middle of the night, over the time they increased the amount of her formula to compensate for her growing appetite, she was already able to support her neck and was trying to roll over to crawl. She was also saying D,D,D but never quite getting a word out yet; he collected her into his arms and took her back upstairs, he sat in bed feeding her, waiting for her to finish, he followed by burping her, he totally hit the jackpot because she didn't burp up anything else, his mum told him most babies do. Once he got a large then a small burp out of her he checked her nappy and then laid her down back to sleep.

Katsuki got home from school, he had dragged his feet to make it home, his teacher had to have a serious talk to him about sleeping in class, he claimed it was due to his training for U.A. sure he was years early but they believed his excuses, he wasn't failing in his tests and his scores were still up in the A's so he had no idea why they jumped on him for sleeping in a useless class every now and again. His day was so much better when he got home, his mum had Yoko in her lap, once he walked through the door and dropped of his bag, he made his way straight to her, she held out her hands and gurgled followed by a simple little "daddy" Mitsuki and Katsuki froze in shock and happiness, Katsuki broke from his shock first, he crossed the short distance and picked up his daughter and lifting her above his head, "you just said your first word, my sunshine," he brought her down to shower her in kisses causing her to giggle more, the snapping from Mitsuki's camera could be heard going off in the back ground.

Yoko was smart for a baby, since walking and climbing was now possible the house had to change big time, everything was about waist height to grab, she knew how to get out of her cot and would play in her room throughout the night. Katsuki was reverting to the baby walkie talkie, no matter how much he played with her and tried to tucker her out she would always be up at night playing. Katsuki would be woken from her noises, he made his way to her room, when she heard him coming she would hide and make a game out of him trying to find her and get her back to bed. He would relent and take her to his room, where she would sleep in his bed on his chest, she was always able to sleep when in his bed, however his mum claimed that he had to teach her how to sleep alone and not be so dependent on him, however he was sure it was him who was dependant on her.

Yoko was learning over time, how to walk, run, eat and drink by herself along with how to go to potty, Katsuki hated training her to go to the toilet, it was a long and tiresome process, but it had to be done, she was growing faster and the sooner she was out of diapers the more money they saved. He came home from school, it was the end of the year and soon approaching her 1st birthday. Yoko had become very fluent in two words that being daddy and up, she was a little commanding one, she played with her father a lot, especially when he came home from school. She enjoyed being with her grandmother seeing as she was spoilt rotten and cared for with top priority, however her daddy was her favourite person. Sometimes Masaru would join in and they would chase her around, of course they would be limited to being on all fours, and once they caught her it was a tickle fest, Katsuki became accustomed to less sleep, and woke up at 4am so he could start with his exercises, he would also leave for school an extra hour early so that he could do his running lap before school.

They had a little cake and all the streamers and shiny decorations, the house was meant to be celebrating Christmas but the main event was Yoko's first birthday, she smashed the cake with her tinny fists and tried eating the massive clump she grabbed. She obviously liked it because she tried for more, they all laughed and caught it on camera, she seemed confused as everyone was around her watching her eat a cake, she offered he hand to her dad, he laughed "that's yours baby" she looked at it again and offered once more, he relented and bent down and took a bite of what he could from the crumpled up cake between her fingers, he gaged internally at the thought of her slobber being all over it, but he didn't deny the cake was yummy. Once they cleaned her up, they gave her presents to rip open, they were in very pretty wrapping paper that she seemed to love more than the presents themselves, but she got loud toys to help with her learning and shape wise toys as well as teddies and books that Katsuki could start reading to her at night.


	3. Chapter 3

My Sunshine- Chapter 3 Daddy Kacchan

The years begun to go faster for Katsuki, he loved his daughter but having a kid made the time fly by, there was all his training, schooling, homework, taking care of his daughter and also going out and doing errands for his mum when she didn't want to. She even bought him a baby carrier, one that strapped to his front so that he could walk with her anywhere he needed to go. She could walk and she was getting bigger but he would never let her walk by herself as he was too protective over her. He bought food, house hold necessities and new clothes for her, she was growing quickly much like he did, he wasn't a mother so he didn't go overboard with clothes and dresses like his mother normally did, he did however get a few of the same clothes but in bigger sizes, so that he always had something for her to wear. He got himself new clothes, he had buffed up, and now with his new year he was working twice as hard, he began to notice the classes getting more difficult. His school life went by in a blur, he also noticed a few guys that hung around him, he didn't really know them, but they were there, he found all of his pent up frustration would pour out of him when he was at school and those in his firing range copped it, he never exploded at home, unless his mother was being her usual self and still he tried his hardest to not swear in front of Yoko.

"Move it shitty Deku!" the green haired baby faced kid, practically jumped out of his way "S-Sorry Kacchan, I didn't see you there!" he looked like he was about to start crying, "whatever worthless quirk-less!" the other kids started to laugh, however Katsuki paused as he was slammed with a thought, 'what would happen if his Yoko had no quirk, he didn't know If her mother had one, and it was possible for her to not have one, what if she gets bullied when she's older, but still I would never let her try to kill herself by becoming a hero like Deku.' It was no secret the quirk-less kid in their school, wanted to become a hero, Deku was oblivious to the fact that he could be killed easily without a quirk, and Katsuki bullied the kid so that he would learn and get it through his thick skull.

Katsuki originally felt bad for Deku when they were younger, but when he proclaimed he would show them all and still become the best hero, that was when he panicked, he didn't want him to get hurt or die, so he bullied him to try and get the information through his head but no matter what; it never worked. He sighed half way through his test, he was over this, he had far too much on his mind, the last thing he needed to be thinking about was his friend, scratch that; previous friend but now that he thinks about it, Deku knew him better than anyone else, and vice-verse, however no one knew about his Sunshine; Yoko, he picked up on her name meaning 'child of the sun' he thought it was beautiful and was thankful of her mother for choosing something suitable for her attitude and personality.

Now that there was another baby in the house they had his grandparents visiting more often, she was always the centre of attention in the household, he made sure to spoil her with as much as he could, she was getting far better with speaking and was able to get her own drinks, so long as the cordial was on the lower fridge shelf and her cups within her reach. There was less of Masaru seeing as he had been working so much just so Katsuki's mum could stay home more often. It was time to put on a movie and for him to do his homework, maths and history was getting harder especially in this grade, it was like they stepped it up in difficulty, like a video game. He placed on the lion king, it happened to be her favourite, she loved really anything he put on, from heroes and their movies, to the wiggles, land before time and any Disney movie, but the lion king was her favourite.

His world shattered, the family was sitting down for dinner, she was eating her veggies when she accidentally dropped a pea and said "fuck" all eyes turned to her in surprise and shock, Masaru exclaimed "oh no her innocents is gone," meanwhile Katsuki and Mitsuki pointed fingers at each other trying to blame one another for it, little did they know that Yoko's great grandpop would sit down and tell her stories when he visited he tended not to censor his language. Yoko laughed at the commotion at the dinner table and started swearing even more in excitement.

The snow begun to fall from the sky again, December rolled around twice as fast this year, even though Katsuki was beyond exhausted from this year, he was still really happy. He had to learn how to wrap presents, how to cook, clean and so on, his mother insisted especially when Yoko starts going to day care that year coming and his mum back to work, he would need to help out more and actually go and pick her up from day care. His mother had insisted on it, the amount of money they were losing was astronomical and day care was free, so they searched for one close by, they found one not too far from Katsuki's school, but in his head he kept repeating that she will only be two years old, he was honestly scared.

Yoko had her second birthday, this year she learned how to blow out candles and she mainly spat everywhere, she was given movies and learning books, where she could learn to read, write and count, sure she was young, but she needed to start learning sometime. Katsuki had been reading to her every night since her first birthday, he was proud to say that her skills in speaking was due to his ability as a father, minus her swearing, he still thinks it was his mother who taught her how to speak like that.

Katsuki stopped celebrating his birthday since he became a father, seeing his last birthday he celebrated ended up with him getting a baby eight months later, he decided that was enough celebrating, but his dad always made sure that he had his favourite dinner. He would get the day off school and he would spend it with his daughter, when she was napping he spent the time working out or studying, sometimes cleaning up the house. His 14th birthday came and went, he had been spending the start of the year prepping for school and also sorting out the day care information for Yoko, they were informed that he was the father, but his parents were helping him raise her, they weren't too bad in accepting that, maybe because he looked older than he really was. He gave them all contacts and also the contact for his school, he had a mobile but just in case he gave them the school contact, he also informed the school that he was responsible for a minor outside of school, and if needed in an emergency he may need to leave abruptly, they were very accepting due to his grades being so high.

He was called away nearly every day of her first week to day care, she kept getting scared and getting sick from being worried, he would sit with her and wait till she was too preoccupied with singing along with a song or something before he snuck away, but then she would noticed he was gone and her panic would start all over again, it wasn't till she made a friend named Byakuya, he had black hair and blue eyes, she seemed to be a moth drawn to a flame, Byakuya was a very blank and stoic kid as if nothing fazed him, however this worked out for Katsuki as now she didn't worry when he wasn't there, she knew he would come back just after 3pm and he would never forget her.

School settled down, after the mock tests that Katsuki completed for his U.A. entrance, he was on cloud 9 he was so happy that he aced them all, he knew he would, but with all his busy lifestyle he was finally feeling super successful, as a parent he winged it most of the time, just doing what he thought was right and listening to his parents and professionals like the nurses, he honestly had no idea what he was doing. He got up on his desk exclaiming how he was going to be the number one hero, but his moment was stolen by the teacher stating that Deku also wanted to go to U.A. he exclaimed that they got rid of the rule needing a quirk, he also backed up scared and claimed he didn't want to be on Kacchan's level but Katsuki knew better than that, he was so pissed that he was still trying to get in, even stealing his thunder and at the same time he was too scared to talk back to Katsuki, if he couldn't do that then how was he going to be a hero.


	4. Chapter 4

My Sunshine- Chapter 4 New Friends

Katsuki got to the day care as quickly as he could every afternoon, he counted it as a quick run workout, he took notice of the teacher talking to another woman, she was holding the kid that Yoko called Bya-Chan. He walked up and Yoko ran up to him crying daddy as he scooped her up, she was cheery and smiling, the other two women noticed and walked over to introduce themselves. Byakuya was Hisana's son, she had noticed that the two got along fabulously and proposed that they do play dates and go to the park, like socialising dogs or something. "Is that what you want Yoko?" she nodded in confirmation and said "please daddy, he's my friend," "okay then, what times do you have in mind?" Hisana had short black hair and dark blue eyes; she was very conservative and friendly too. "I couldn't help but noticed that you're wearing a uniform, are you still in school?" oh here it was, he frowned slightly he felt defensive, "yeah what of it," she seemed to realise just how rude her question was "oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in any bad way, just thinking of times that would best suit around your schedule.

He sighed and apologised to her as well, "I get lots of strange looks, I don't let anyone outside of the norm know she is my daughter, no school peers, teachers, or society, just to keep her safe," Hisana smiled at his words. "You sound like a very dedicated father, it must be hard raising a baby while going to school?" he nodded, "my parents are helping out when they can, but other than that it's just me," "oh my, I don't know how you do it, but I guess she is a very well behaved little lady, unlike my fussy Bya-Chan," the boy pouted more. Katsuki couldn't help but smile triumphantly, Hisana was 28 years old and right now working as an administrator while Bya-Chan was at day care, they had agreed upon going to the closest park on Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons, and the weekends, the two year olds were all too happy to spend even more time together, once again Katsuki's timetable changed to accommodate the change.

Katsuki crunched his hours hard to fit things, he was lucky though as his school work was not as full on as the year prior and he found it easy, allowing him time to sleep or exercising during class, after eating at lunch time he would do his workouts and exercise, he would first loose the two self-dubbed friends, he had also noticed that Deku had focused and doubled his efforts, Deku looked just as tired if not worse than Katsuki. The bell rang and off he went for his brisk jog to the day care, he walked both Bya-Chan and Yoko to the park, Hisana had messaged him that she was held back due to work, so he had the kids till she arrived, he watched the kids play around as he did a basic yoga workout and using the surrounding objects to do sit ups, pull up's, push ups and crunches. He of course still kept an eye on the kids and all those in the surrounding areas, you never knew if someone was a predator. Katsuki had read that 80% of kidnapped kids were never found, and 60% of missing kid cases was due to kidnapping, it was too high of a figure for his liking, so he was always diligent. The kids counted along as Katsuki used the monkey bars to do chin ups, they begun to loose count around 200, they were smart for kids but they were still limited, he smiled as they attempted to say random numbers and keep up with him. Hisana arrived noticing, his workout, and the sweat he begun to build up. "Oh hey, the kids were just learning to count, we got lost at 200 didn't we," he smiled down at the two; Yoko blushed in embarrassment, and Bya-Chan shrugged his shoulders.

They both sat down on the bench, as they watched the two swing on the swing set, the silence was broken by Hisana, "why do you work out so much, you obviously don't need too," he looked over to her, "actually I do, I'm going to U.A. next year to begin my hero training," she seemed so surprised but then said "ohh, that makes so much sense now, the reason why you don't want people to know about Yoko," he nodded, they were broken out of their conversation by his name being called, and those people walking over to him, he had tensed and stood up, moving towards them so that they wouldn't get closer to the kids. He had told Yoko that in public she was to address him as Kacchan but she was still young and if she didn't notice someone there she would just say daddy without a second thought, it was his self-dubbed friends wings and fingers, he couldn't be bothered remembering their names, he had enough other information he had to remember like Bya-Chan and Hisana's names. "What do yous want?" he asked quite defensive, "hey man, we were surprised to see you here…at a park…with kids and a woman… you're not keeping secrets from us are you?" they smirked and looked pass Katsuki, "look you idiots, its none of your business now fuck off," they laughed off his vocabulary, "aw man, if you've got an older woman that's cool bro, your secret is safe with us."

They left after that, Hisana was also on edge, she too had noticed that they had made their own assumptions and then left, "is everything okay Kacchan?" that seemed to surprised him, Hisana took his nickname, he didn't mind, he trusted her and was friends with her more than the two who just left, but he respected her because she respected him, she talked to him like an adult and was always stating that, he surprised her with being a single parent especially now that he just told her he plans on becoming the next big hero. The next day at school the rumour was that Katsuki was into MILF's, my god he wanted to face palm after blowing those two idiots up.

Yoko was informed on being more careful in public, "but why?" she cried, she was pouting and tears streamed down her baby face, "look Yoko, you know how daddy wants to be a hero?" she nodded "well there are villain's and if they find out that a hero has a baby, they may use that baby to hurt and even kill the hero, they don't care that you're a child," she cried not really understanding. Mitsuki tried as hard as she could to get the now more stubborn toddler to understand however Katsuki stepped in. "Yoko, you know on the lion king when Scar puts Simba in that trench and then scares the wilder beast in there so he's in danger, but Scar really wanted Mufusa to be hurt and 'dealt' with," she nodded crying more like she always does when she watched that part, "well bad people will attempt that if they know your my baby, I don't want you in danger," she sniffled trying to calm her crying, "I don't want you to not get up again like Mufusa." Sure she knew what death was, but she cried the second it's brought up, and everyone had to say either they are in heaven or they never got up again, it was a softer way for her to know about and speak about death, that was also why the news channel was never played due to if they spoke of death, it was just a faze so they were told. She nodded her head in understanding, now being more aware to having to call her father Kacchan in public when others were in earshot.

After another play date at the park, Yoko was holding her father's hand, she seemed to be in thought, "daddy?" she said softly knowing no one was around to hear them, "yeah,?" he asked "why do other kids have a daddy and mummy but I don't?" he paused as her words hit him, he had never really thought about what to say to her, he didn't want to say her mother didn't want her because that was not true, and he didn't know what she was up too, actually he knew nothing about her, he could only tell her what she looked like because he didn't even really know what her personality was like outside of a party environment. "Well Yoko, you know I love you and your mother loves you too, but you see your mummy is lost, and we can't find her, I have no clue where she is and we can't seem to locate her, so I have been taking care of you alone, but I know that she loves you more than anything else, and also you look just like her," she shone up hearing that and they continued walking "so mummy's missing like Nemo was, was she taken?" he shook his head to her, "and I look like mummy?" he smiled down to her "yes, you have her hair and most of her facial features," he was truly taking a stab in the dark with that last part. He was distracted by hearing and seeing Deku on the beach, well what he presumed was a beach with a skinny looking guy, who seemed to act as a coach, Deku was trying to move the trash, 'dam Deku, just give up before there is nothing left to give,' "do you know him?" Yoko asked he shook his head, "I use to, not anymore."

Katsuki continued reading the book called 'Ink heart' he had found it interesting to read as well, Yoko was able to keep up with it as well, she loved the fantasy behind it, once another chapter was done she said "I would love that as a quirk, daddy," he smiled, "I know you would, imagine all the stories you would bring to life," she smiled lightly and begun to doze off just thinking about the possibilities. Katsuki, was lucky to not have any homework, and he completed his workouts in a disjointed period of time that spanned the whole day, from early morning to the park the kids went to nearly every afternoon now, he made his way outside the back of the house to the sitting area, his dad was sitting with a made up outdoor fire, his parents were sitting one had a beer the other a glass of wine. He asked "can I have a beer dad?" Mitsuki looked like she was going to refuse but Masaru passed a cold bottle to his son who sat across from them, he grabbed the marshmallow's the two had and stuck them on the end of his stick, once it was cooked enough, he grabbed his biscuits and smooshed the melted marshmallow in between them and then munched into them, his parents watched him in surprise. "What?" he asked around a mouth full of food "don't talk with your mouth full of food!" Mitsuki exclaimed, if close enough she would have hit him, "it's just you're eating fattening food." This past half a year, Katsuki had been anal about dropping more unhealthy food and picking up more training and work outs, but he just sat down with a not very healthy drink and very sugary food. It was like he just realised, "oh shit," but he didn't stop, "just this once" his parents let it drop, "so how is your timetable going?" Masaru asked, noticing his son's exhausted face, he was so tired that his one beer was most likely putting the 14 year old to sleep any second, he nodded "I can manage, the school holidays are coming up, I will rest a little bit more."


	5. Chapter 5

My Sunshine- Chapter 5 Graduate Junior High

Even though he said he would rest more the truth was that he was home alone with Yoko, he had to keep her entertained, do the errands, clean, cook and do the shopping not to mention train. He spent all morning while she was sleeping to train. He then prepped breakfast and lunch, and grab something to defrost for dinner, after breakfast he would sit Yoko down to watch some T.V. while he did the laundry, the kitchen, bathrooms and floors, he wrote a list of all the things they needed, and he and Yoko would make their way to go do that.

Katsuki liked to look at his chores and errands as workouts as well, he would carry as many bags as possible all the way home, with Yoko tied up in a carrier on his back, in reality it was just really strong elastic fabric, that allowed one to tie it up in any manner they wanted it, and Katsuki used it to get Yoko sitting comfortably on his back while he carried the six other bags. He walked up the slight hilled street back to his home, he was surprised to see Deku walking towards him, "oh H-Hi Kacchan," he seemed to be on his way somewhere, "what do you want Deku?" he used a gruff voice, he felt Yoko flinch behind him on his back, he had never used such a tone around her before, "ah, ah, nothing just saying hi," after walking away Yoko spoke up, "daddy that was mean," he nodded and simply said "I know." She questioned him over and over as to why he was purposely mean and then told him that her teacher said being mean to others is not nice and that you will be sad and lonely later in life. He smiled at being reprimanded by his soon to be three year old daughter in December, "oh really, well how am I going to be lonely when I have you, my sunshine," "daddy, that's not what she or I mean," he simply laughed and picked up his pace, as some of the bags were starting to cut of his circulation.

The end of the school year had come, he continued with visiting Hisana and Bya-Chan when they had time, it got so busy for Hisana during the holiday season that Katsuki ended up with both kids at home with him, while his parents worked. He made them sandwiches and fruit for lunch, they sat down and watched Aladdin, this carried over to watching cartoons, and then followed with them reading kid books. Byakuya was very accepting, like he would be told what they were going to do by Yoko, Katsuki was a little bit proud of his daughter being in charge but at the same time he knew as a father he had to tell her the right thing. "Yoko, be considerate, let Bya-Chan choose every now and again what to do as well," Yoko put her hands to her lips and gasped, "I'm sorry Bya-Chan, I was being bossy, what do you want to do?" they ended up going into the back yard and kicking a ball around, it gave Katsuki the best vantage point to watch them while he cleaned up the kitchen and prepped for dinner.

Christmas and Yoko's third birthday arrived sooner rather than later, she was far more behaved this birthday, she blew out the candles without spitting even though she was missing some baby teeth. She got more books but on history, the world, and animals, it was obvious her favourite thing to do was read other than watching T.V. or playing with Bya-Chan, this Christmas was just the four of them, the family didn't visit and no one came over. Katsuki spent his time trying to get the last of his training and studies in for the upcoming entrance exam for U.A. Academy.

Yoko tried to learn and help out her daddy with his studies, she also watched him and tried to mimic him with his stretches, workouts and training, however her mimics were very clumsy, he laughed watching her try to do a push up, she couldn't do it, so instead she opted for sitting on his back and tried counting the amount, once she couldn't count any higher; she began by saying up and down, again daddy.

He was topless and sweating up a storm, he finally laid on his stomach, not able to do another push up, she placed her face in his view "are you tired daddy, want a drink?" he nodded, he could have fallen asleep, she grabbed the cold water bottle from the fridge and ran back over to him, he had to sit up, it was then that Yoko noticed that his arms were shaky from all his exhaustion and work outs, he took the water and kissed her on the forehead, "thank you Sunshine" he said. "Daddy, why do you need to be a hero?" she asked, he noticed the concern, he pulled her into his lap, he tried to explain it to her.

"Well I always wanted to be the number one hero, but also because I am strong and I have an amazing quirk, it would be selfish of me to not put it to good use, don't you think?" she simply shrugged, "what's wrong Sunshine?" he had a worried frown on his face, "you look weak, when you tried to get up, you are tired, so I will take care of you daddy, and then when you feel better you will be less tired and pass the entrance test to that school, and you will be a hero like you dreamed off."

She had a determined look on her face, his heart turned to mush, he hugged her, and said "oh my Sunshine, I love you, but I need to take care of you because I am your father," but she rebutted with "but I need to take care of you because your my father, if I don't have you then I have no protection." Her words woke him up quickly, she wasn't wrong, if anything happened to him, she would only have his parents and they were not like him, they didn't have the time, they nearly went broke with his mum lessening her hours, and they also were not strong and fast like he was. He was at her day care as soon as he could be, if it was his parents the sun would have gone down by the time they picked her up. "Okay Sunshine, you take care of me today," he said, she smiled; she got him to sleep on the couch while she watched the T.V. she too eventually fell asleep.

Katsuki continued his intense training throughout the months before the entrance exam, he was at the park with the kids, he was surprised to still see Deku attempt to clean up the beach, it was however looking much better than it once was, it was looking so good that Yoko asked to learn how to swim once it was all clean to which he couldn't deny her.


	6. Chapter 6

My Sunshine- Chapter 6 U.A. Academy

He eat a light breakfast, he got dressed and made his way, from the house, he walked Yoko to her day care, seeing as his parents were working as Bya-Chan was going to be there due to Hisana also working. He decided to take her there, it was a good thing that day care was nearly open all year around, he dropped her off, "I'll be back earlier today to pick them both up," the teacher was already used to the two parents picking them up depending on who finished earlier, that mainly being Katsuki, he found out that Hisana's last name was Kuchiki, and her husband was high up in politics making him not as present as he would like to be. "Good luck daddy, I believe in you!" Yoko called out to him, he waved and smiled to her before heading on his way to U.A. academy, Katsuki was just like every other human, he tried to cover his emotions with aggression and cocky pride however he was nervous, sure he knew he would pass, but he also didn't know what exactly the test was and didn't like unknowns.

When he saw Deku gawking up at the academy he scoffed "Deku," the green haired teen turned around "Kacchan" "get outer of my way now, before I set you on fire," the teen freaked and moved, Katsuki was not in a good mood, he was just as busy today, and the sooner he got this over and done with the sooner he could be on his way back to his Yoko, he was just pissed that he was nervous, as if he was weak enough to still get scared of simple shit.

It must have been his nerves because before he knew it he was relieved to have Deku next to him in the auditorium, not that he would admit it, it was just that no one else here was familiar, but also he wanted someone else to hypothesis the outcomes or test with and knowing Deku, he would mumble thousands of ideas and scenarios out, honestly it settled his nerves up until they separated to go to their separate gates.

It turns out he was worried for no reason, he spent his time wisely, focused on himself and his targets, he led them in close and used his explosions to destroy the robots, some were heavy and slow while others were small and fast but they were all weak and easy to destroy especially something that had such obvious weak points. Once he was done and the time was up, he was satisfied he was trying to keep count and was sure he hit up the 60 or 70's point margin, with a satisfied smirk he got ready and left, not even waiting for Deku, he knew he was either hurt or coming to the realisation that he wasn't able to be a hero anymore, better to learn now rather than in the real world.

The entrance exam didn't take long to do, and before he knew it, he was picking up the two kids, they walked holding both of their hands, then he came across Deku, he noticed he was wrapped up in bandages, his arm and both legs, he frowned 'you gotta be kidding, just what happened, he must have been crushed by the robots, glad to see that he won't be going through, if the look on his face was anything to go by, he mustn't have gotten one point.' Yoko tugged on his hand grabbing his attention, she pointed to the beach "can we try swimming tomorrow, now that it's all clean?" Katsuki looked up and fair enough, it was clean and cleared, a bit of a shock from seeing an old junk pile, it made him feel bad because it was Deku who had put in the effort and cleaned it all. He smiled "sure, we will need to ask Hisana and see if Bya-Chan wants to come," he looked over and Byakuya was nodding his head in approval to wanting the same thing as Yoko, but Katsuki was sure he would do anything that Yoko wants.

Hisana knocked on the door before entering with a confirmation from Katsuki, he seemed to not like taking his eyes of the kids, she had picked up on his vigilance, "I'm in here," he said, she followed his voice, he was marinating the meat for dinner, and cutting up veggies, she was surprised to see him in an apron, he looked like a mother hen. "How were they?" she asked him, this being her usual question to check on how they were, "yeah good, we were going to see if you would agree to going to the newly cleaned beach for swimming tomorrow?" She smiled "that sounds lovely, being a Saturday I won't be working and maybe my husband can come too," she looked dreamily in the distance, he rolled his eyes thinking 'just how little time did they spend together?' He smiled though, "yeah I would have to meet him, we were planning on having brunch there, like a picnic," she beamed at his words, "oh that sounds lovely, I'll bring the drinks and sunscreen," Katsuki jumped in, "I'll bring the food," she smiled "coffee?" he asked her, she nodded and took a seat at the dining table. Katsuki now use to making her white with two sugars, placed her coffee down in front of her, "thank you, so how did your entrance exam go?" she was smiling knowing that it was a pass, she knew how determined and focused he was, "very good," she couldn't help but smile at the high amount of points he received in his test.

The sun was hot but the slight breeze took away its sting, he arrived with Yoko, they sat up their towels and picnic basket on a covered seat that sat up on a gazebo looking over the ocean water, "arms up," he commanded as he rubbed her down with sunscreen, he had invited his parents but his mum was seeing a client that day seeing their weekend was their only time allotted for consulting with his mother. Meanwhile his dad was trying to close a deal with a large corporation who was going around to different companies, looking for the best building designs, if he finished up earlier he said he would drop in. Katsuki was in a T-shirt and boardies, he had on flip flops and proceeded to take off his top and sunscreen himself, he placed a hat on Yoko's head and same with himself along with sunnies. He set up the food; Yoko's excited squeals brought his attention to the small family approaching them with an esky, Bya-Chan ran a little to meet Yoko. Katsuki noticed the tall tan man with dark hair, he had a white button up shirt and blue swimming trunks on with sunnies and flip flops, he had never meet him, but he see that this guy screamed politics and law and order, meanwhile Hisana had on a full body swim suit with a beach dress over top.

Hisana's husband had a tight lipped smile, as he watched his wife interact with the young male, "Hey Kacchan, you got us a great spot," he turned to them, "yeah, the early bird gets the worm." Hisana's husband placed the esky down in a corner that was accessible, he straightened up and placed his sunnies on his head, he placed his hand out for a shake when he introduced himself "Hey, nice to finally met you Mr Bakugōu, I'm Jet Kuchiki," Katsuki accepted his hand "yeah it's great to finally meet you, just called me Kacchan," they all fell into a routine of unpacking the drinks and food.

The kids eat and then made sand castles while waiting to be able to go swimming, the adults joined them, stripping of their tops, dresses, shoes, hats and sunnies, to help teach the young ones how to swim. They did well, but would choke a little when some off the salty water got into their mouth, nose or eyes, over all they learned fast. It was just past lunch time, when they exited the water, "so you're an upcoming hero?" Jet asked when they walked behind Hisana and the kids, "yeah I just did the entrance exam yesterday," Jet was in politics so Katsuki assumed he understood the education and social standing of it all probably help create most of the laws and guidelines that ruled society.

They had an afternoon tea, and continued talking as they watched the kids continue to create things with the sand, "yeah it's not all it's cracked up to be," Jet stated about his job position, "well at least you have a job, my parents nearly went bankrupt when we got Yoko, seeing I was too young to get a job."

Hisana had never heard about how he had Yoko or anything about her mother seeing as he just simply stated that she wasn't in the picture. "'Got' Yoko, how did that happen?" Jet asking a bit soft to make that he wasn't demanding but he was intrigued to find out how such a young teen got a baby. "Ah yeah a couple of days after Christmas we opened the front door to her in a basket, we took her to the hospital and got her taken care of, and all the paperwork and so on," "so is she yours?" Hisana asked, knowing he wouldn't take offense of her question "yeah she is definitely mine." Jet spoke up, "you must have been very young at the time, she is 3 right?" he nodded and said "I was 11 at the time, and her mother stated in a letter that she couldn't take care of her and was in foster care, authorities couldn't track her down, but she was older than me, that was all l knew." The couple absorbed in the information, "well she is lucky to have you, and your parents," Hisana spoke up taking the awkwardness away with the obvious thoughts and unasked questions in the air, "yeah, my family was very accepting, and mum and dad were happy to have a baby back in the house, of course they were shocked and all, but still happy she's our Christmas miracle, so mum says."

The atmosphere became more comfortable the more they spoke, they talked about Hisana and Jet meeting and how they had Byakuya, and Hisana wanting another baby, but it just wasn't the right time. "Say Kacchan do you plan on having any more kids in the future?" Hisana asked innocently but he nearly chocked on his drink, Jet laughed but spoke up "honey I don't think that Kacchan is thinking about more kids, I bet it's the last thing on his mind," Katsuki nodded his head in agreement with the older politician, "not right now, I am still only 14 soon to be 15."

He wasn't wrong April was coming quickly and with it the new school year, they talked about everything, from jobs, to hobbies to family members and even quirks. The sun was setting casting the sky in oranges, blues and pinks, the adults packed up the picnic area at the little table set, they had already dried from their swim hours earlier, it appeared that Katsuki's parents couldn't make it today; oh well, they could do it again just the family. He knew his mum liked to take pictures and had so far over the years filled up three photo albums, "Come on kids" Jet yelled out getting their attention, they collected their spades and buckets, making their way to their parents, they all walked to the foot path; Katsuki piled all their things in the now empty picnic basket, and parted ways with the Kuchiki's, walking home.

The house was dark and quite, no one had gotten home yet, he cleaned up and put things away from their day out, Yoko continued to prattle on about her day and begun drawing pictures to show grandma and grandpa when they got home. Katsuki got her ready and put her into a bath, sitting on a stool next to the bath tub, he washed her hair; the sea water made it wiry, he wrapped her up and used a towel to tussle her hair dry. Once she was sitting down stairs watching T.V. he quickly took his own brief shower, he then prepared a late dinner, it was when he was half way through it that his mother finally came home. "Grandma," was shouted when she finally came through the front door, trying to juggle her bag, and design tubes, Yoko took some and walked them over to the office room. Once Mitsuki removed her shoes, she groaned in release, she followed with her coat and bra. "Sorry I didn't make it today," Yoko smiled and said "it is okay I drew you a picture so you can see," she passed a beach picture with stick figures there was names written above the person. "Oh that looks great, thank you sweetheart," once Yoko ran off, she turned to Katsuki, "sorry dear, I was very busy, is your father home?" she had seemed more upset missing the outing, "no, he is working back later for this contract, I'm nearly done with dinner."

"Wanna try tomorrow, unless yous are busy again, Yoko did well on her first swimming lesson," the mood was flat and sombre, it just showed how tired all the adults were, even Katsuki wasn't explosive considering the day he had yesterday, he should be excited and happy along with cockiness, but he was just so tired. "We will see," Mitsuki looked over to the empty space that belonged to her husband, he must have still been at the office, he arrived just after they finished dinner, it was obvious he had been non-stop that day. "Sorry guys," Mitsuki and Katsuki both shrugged, "it's okay; want me to heat up dinner now?" Katsuki offered, "please" his dad dumped his work on the lounge and sat down, "and how did swimming go?" he asked Yoko, "it was so much fun, and Bya-Chan's parents are nice, hey daddy," she looked to him for confirmation, he nodded "yeah they are a nice couple." "Hey speaking off I already asked mum but if you want to, do you want to go tomorrow, seeing as yous were too busy today," Masaru reacted the same as his wife, not to sure he had the time and he rubbed the back of his neck, the year had been explosive with work for the designer company, "oh I'm not sure, but I will definitely try, hey honey" he looked to Mitsuki who also nodded in agreement.

They went to the beach in his dad's car, it was later in the day then they wanted it to be, but at least his parents' finished their necessary work and it was still only midday when they arrived. Mitsuki remembered to grab her camera, they took up the same spot that they had yesterday, after another swim, Katsuki spent most of his day exercising and training once more, he sat down with his dad. "So you said Hisana's husband was nice," his dad asked "yeah, he was nice but down to earth for a politician, they were a little curious about my age and the back story to Yoko's conception and us getting her, I just stuck to the basics," his dad nodded, "well hopefully they keep an open mind, unlike your mother when you told her that you didn't remember the girls name." He had laughed slightly while Katsuki grumbled with a frown remembering how his mother beat him and caused him to cry in his dads arms like a baby, but it was hard for him to think that was over three years ago now, and he had only been 11.

Katsuki tended to look at himself with an adult persona, he did adult things and had someone dependant on him, his home and family life persona was different to his school and social life, he acted like a cocky bully while at school, it kept others at arm's reach and in society he didn't want people to judge and he knew how cruel society could be. So while out he was mean and defensive, but home he was a father, he just didn't like how Yoko reacted to seeing him talk and treat others while out and he didn't want her to pick up on his bad behaviour and habits, he wasn't dumb or blind he knew he wasn't the best person around, but he will be as mean as he has to be to keep her safe and people away.

Katsuki grabbed the mail, he was spending his day home with Yoko, he was also looking after the house, and he knew his parents appreciated him cooking and cleaning while they worked, he looked through the envelopes, bill, bill, advertisement, takeaway deals, an envelope to him, he turned it over and noticed the wax seal was that of the U.A. academy.

He felt a little happy gasp pass his lips as he head back inside, he placed the others on the table as he sat down and ripped it open, out popped a little round holographic disc, up popped All Might in a gold yellow suite, he had his signature smile, _"Hello young Katsuki Bakug_ _ō_ _u, I am here to announce that you have passed the entrance exam into the prestigious U.A. academy with 70 points, we look forward to your arrival on the first day of classes. Enclosed you will find the paperwork you must have completed before the start of school, stay at the top of your game Plus Ultra!"_ With that the hologram disappeared, Katsuki looked over his shoulder when he heard a little high pitch excited voice of his daughter, "daddy you did it, and you are going to be a hero!" He smiled at her, and accepted her running hug, he held her up in his arms, "and thank you for helping me," he said to her, she smiled triumphantly to him.

He went over the paperwork, there was his last minute information that they needed besides the info they had from the application submitted a year ago, he also had a combat costume paperwork to fill out, and also a quirk re-admittance form, he guessed that was for if anyone who might have not known how their quirks worked yet.

Yoko and him drew and got ideas to submit as his combat clothes, "how about a bomb theme, because you're an explosion?" she questioned with too much enthusiasm, he thought it over for a while "what about a grenade, it's an explosive?" she smiled and drew knew ideas on her scrap book that he got her.

He was shocked to see that she fully covered the stick figure with armour all looking like grenades, but what interested him was the gauntlets that she drew, she didn't know that his quirk was ignited through his sweat in his palms, all she knew was he had an explosive quirk. "You know, my quirk ignites through my hands due to my sweat being nitro-glycerine, and I can secrete it as I need it but the more I naturally sweat the better," he lifted his hand and demonstrated a small little explosive in his palm, she 'ohhhed' at him.

"Will I have one like yours?" she asked, he faltered but answered honestly he was proud to say that he hadn't lied to her, "I'm not sure, I never knew your mum's quirk, so it could be hers, mine or a mix of both, we will need to wait and see." Once she was asleep and he told his parents he passed, he stayed up and continued to draw up ideas, he needed it to be able to manage is sweat and maximise it, along with capturing his sweat adding to an even bigger explosion, he even drew up knee pads that he could use for protection but also as a weapon to smash someone's teeth out if needed. He liked the green of the grenades, it reminded him slightly of the army however he loved black and his favourite colour was orange a magma like orange, so he incorporated it into his design.

He left with the paperwork that he had to post off to the school, he had faltered when they asked if there was any dependants, like family or friends, he debated with his parents, they told him to say yes, but he didn't know if he should put down a little sister or daughter. In the end they chose to keep it blank, and if anything comes up he could state her privacy and safety was his number one concern so much that he didn't want her information in the school records either.

He had noticed that he became more diligent and on guard since the sludge monster incident a year ago, once his daughter showed her concern over his wellbeing, he decided to take his health and safety into consideration and he never let her see him sick, tired or shaky, she only had one of him and he would never die and leave her more vulnerable. He was brought out of his thoughts when his sunshine grabbed his fingers, it was his turn to approach the counter to submit his documents and send them off to U.A.

The days went by quickly, buying his new uniform, school items and also all other things needed for the house hold, he had noticed that Yoko was quitter than normal, once home he sat down and spent some time with her, "is something wrong sunshine?" she sighed like she was years older than she was.

"Are you going to be around less and more busy now that you are going to U.A?" he noticed it, in truth it was going to take him longer to get to her after school and get home, he had to take the train to and from each time, and he knew the school work and physical training he would need to do would be more and harder on him and steal some off his time with her.

He answered honestly "In this school I will not have the quirk restriction which means I will be using it more often and tired due to further progression of my training, plus it is further away from home, making it longer from there to here, and the school work won't be easy, so yes in a way, but you know that you are always my first priority and I will spend extra time with just you, right?" he asked noticing the sadness at him admitting how hard U.A. was going to be from then on. She nodded "I'll be extra good too, I want to help you daddy, you're going to make the best hero ever!" she slightly reminded him of Deku with his determination and his need to help others; he smiled weakly not sure if the nerd had gotten into U.A.


	7. Chapter 7

My Sunshine- Chapter 7 First Week of High School

Katsuki had also learned that saying no to his only child was very hard, he had no idea how his parents managed to say no to him over the many years that they raised him, he learned about diversion though, which was useful, "daddy can we please get a puppy, Mary from day care has one, can we get one please~" she was so cute when she used her begging tone and large eyes, he sighed.

"Sorry Sunshine but no, we live with grandma and grandpa, and they work all the time to afford our lifestyle, if we were to get a puppy then we wouldn't be able to work and it would cost a lot of money," before she could start the water works or blubber how she will be good and take care of the puppy herself he cut her off. "Look Sunshine, I want to give you everything I can but I am still in school and I don't have a job, my parents work so hard they pay for day care, my school all our clothes and items and school stuff not to mention the house, car, bills and food, plus no one is home to give the puppy love and attention as well as care, so one day when I have a job and your older, and we have our own place we can then decide if a pet will be best, okay?"

Her arms were crossed and she looked down reluctantly as she said okay, she wasn't smiling and still looked like she was giving him the cold shoulder, he sighed, seeing as they were out he decided to con her back into happiness, "but I heard there is this new burger place that opened up nearby…" she didn't say anything or budge, "and they serve donuts and ice-cream," that did it, she beamed "can we go?" "Yeah." And just like that they had burgers, chips and ice-cream, "we can't forget grandma and grandpa," he looked over to her pointing at a donut pack, a box of 20 for $10, it was a variety pack, he carried the box and held her hand all the way home.

He left Yoko at the day care, he was down on one knee, "I'll be a little bit later with picking you up okay, but I'll try to get here as soon as possible alright?" she nodded, "have a fun day daddy, I love you!" he smiled and hugged her "I love you to Sunshine."

Once he got off the train he walked through the city and then up the massive hill to where it straightens out and the entry way to the prestigious school was located. He had arrived early but wasn't the first, there was a few people, he took his seat, he found his seat and sat in it with his legs propped up on the table, yeah that was what he needed a relaxing lay back and a slight snooze before class starts, however a tall black haired guy with glasses showed up annoyingly interfering Katsuki's wanted and needed rest, causing him to get cranky.

"Take your feet off of that desk now!" he wore a frown and he was very serious, I smirked seeing an opportunity to get everyone to know he wasn't here to make friends, "Huh?" he continued "it's the first day and your already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property you creeten." Katsuki smiled even more this guy was so uptight it was humorous, "Your kidding me right, your old school put a stick up your ass or were you born with it?" The guy was lost for words, he placed his hand to his chest and spoke again losing some off his seriousness, "let's start over, I'm Tenya Iida from the Somie Private Academy," "Somie huh, so you must think your better than me, I'm gonna have fun tearing you a new one," the guy looked appealed and disgusted, 'well it worked to keep him away and show the others just where I was standing.'

Tenya had gasped, "you would threaten me, your own class mate, are you sure you're in the right place?" Katsuki was amused but once he heard the trade mark stating that he was too bad, or mean to try and be a hero he lost his smirk that was replaced with annoyance, he remembered earlier with in the year after the entrance test.

He had been pissed when both him and Deku were standing in front of his homeroom teacher as they both were applying and going to the entrance exam, he had cornered the nerd afterwards and threatened like he always did previously but this time Deku had the balls to frown at him, and defy him, he must admit it surprised him maybe it was him gaining muscle that made the difference, the change in the childlike body was big, he went from a stick to a rock, he must have gained 30Kg's alone in muscle.

He watched as that stick up his ass bastard, Deku and a round faced girl all talked animatedly excited about making friends and going to a new school. He rolled his eyes, this shit and small things like feet up on a table seemed so childish and below him now; especially when he always thought about getting back to Yoko as soon as possible and what was in the fridge for dinner and so on. However he was so happy that he finally got rid of those two annoying bastards wings and fingers who use to always follow him around.

Katsuki however couldn't help the thought in his mind, "I'm gonna ruin that little bastard, right after I figured out how he got in" he needed to get rid of him, it wasn't fare that a quirk-less kid who only started working out some 10 months ago was in the top hero academy school and class meanwhile he busted his balls for years. He was going to fuck up in some way might as well get rid of him before his blood is on someone's hands, he however couldn't deny that his words from that day rang through his head too "you can't stop me." 'I wonder who told him he could be a hero, he didn't look up to many other than heroes, maybe it was a hero trying to be nice but he took it to heart.'

Katsuki was brought back to reality when the nerds were reprimanded for being friendly stating that this school was more than that, he stated his name was Shota Aizawa and pulled out a gym outfit stating they were to all change and meet outside, this was definitely something Katsuki could get behind, he preferred physical Ed rather than writing and tests.

They were all outside to complete a quirk assessment test, the teacher explained that they were not like other schools, that they were to train their quirks and let the strong thrive, he singled out Katsuki. "Bakugōu, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam, what was the furthest distance throw with a soft ball in junior high?" after Katsuki was surprised to be informed that he had indeed performed the highest in the exam, he spoke up "67 meters I think," "right, try doing it with your quirk."

Katsuki was allowed to do whatever so long as he stayed in the circle, he knew this was going to be a piece of cake, Katsuki had a high superiority complex from when he was younger he was very prideful and that was showing through with his show boating right now. It worked as he got 705.2 meters, the class looked beyond shocked and surprised, he was informed that the person in last place with the lowest score was going to be expelled; Katsuki smiled knowing exactly who it was going to be; Deku of course the only one without a quirk in the entire school and class.

The challenge was made and all in the class were gunning to perform their best and not be last, first was the 50 meter dash, followed by Grip strength, standing long jump, repeated side steps, ball throw, distance run, sit ups and the seated toe touch. It was the ball throw that caused Katsuki to lose his cool and explode. He didn't mind that there were others who had scored a higher score than his on different tests, yeah they might have been really good at one thing but he was good at all and at the top of the leader board.

Shoto Aizawa had told Deku straight to his face that he shouldn't have been let into the school and something about his body breaking so easily, 'finally someone tells it to him straight' thought Katsuki, but he was still allowed to try and throw again, the others mumbled to themselves "I wonder if the teacher gave him some advice?" Katsuki spoke up "probably told him to start packing," he had heard enough of the hushed words to understand what it was along the lines off.

All the students stood shocked especially Katsuki, the nerd Deku had just thrown his ball .1 meter further than his; other than round cheeks, Deku was the only one to beat his score, but that wasn't what upset him it was the fact that Deku had a quirk all this time and never told him.

He didn't trust him when they were friends and kids, plus he wouldn't have bullied him so much and been so harsh trying to sway him away from danger, so what the hell had he just seen, his anger exploded, he rushed him. "Hey Deku you bastard tell me how you did that or your dead!" the other teen panicked but was kept safe by the teacher, his capture weapon proved to be restraining. Katsuki remembered when they were younger, with a little Izuku following him and praising him, wanting to be strong like him one day, 'it has to be a trick, there is no way someone just grows a quirk overnight.'

The list was brought up from best to worse, 1- Momo Yaoyorozu, 2- Shoto Todoroki, 3- Katsuki Bakugōu, 4- Tenya Iida, 5- Fumikage Tokoyami, 6- Mezo Shoji, 7- Mashirao Ojiro, 8- Eijiro Kirishima, 9- Mina Ashido, 10- Ochako Uraraka, 11- Koji Koda, 12-Rikido Sato, 13-Tsuyu Asui, 14-Yuga Aoyama, 15-Hanta Sero, 16- Denki Kaminari, 17- Kyoka Jiro, 18- Koru Hagakure, 19- Minoru Mineta, 20- Izuku Midoriya.

Katsuki was both satisfied with seeing Deku at the end but also pissed that two others were above him a guy that looked bipolar from his split differences and an all skin flashing chick, she had spoken up confirming that she knew that the teacher was lying and stated someone was going home making everyone try their hardest. He didn't buy that bullshit, he knew that the teacher had all intent of expelling someone, and also if it had been true she wouldn't have gunned for first place like she did.

The teacher off handily told the students to read a syllabus before tomorrow's class and to be on their way, Katsuki didn't bother wasting his time, he ran to the lockers and changed into his uniform.

The entire day was meant to be introductions and orientation, instead they had done a quirk test, had lunch and were dismissed, so instead Katsuki grabs his things and left the school, he practically ran to the station and boarded the next train. The other teens stayed back talking and meeting one another, getting use to everyone's names and seeing who they all were, Katsuki was not interested in that, sure he spent most of his day standing near or beside the speedy glasses because he didn't want to stick to Deku, but still he wasn't going to bring anyone into his life or business, only at school will he deal with them.

He had arrived at the same time as Hisana arrived to pick up Byakuya, "oh hey Kacchan, how was your first day?" he nodded "yeah had a quirk test, we got let out earlier due to not being needed to do anything else on the first day." She seemed surprised, "daddy!" even though Katsuki's day was not the best and his brain was still trying to process the information about Deku + Quirk was still not computing, but his sour mood became lighter as he picked her up and said hi.

They separated at the day care, and Katsuki told his daughter all about his first day, he was reluctant to tell his daughter about Deku now all of a sudden having a quirk, he wasn't going to until she asked "daddy, something is wrong, you can tell me," she had that worried look on her face, he tried to smile but it failed.

"You know how I said that I was once friends with that guy who cleaned up the beach?" She answered immediately "the one your mean too?" she answered he simply nodded, "yeah, well he didn't have a quirk when we were growing up, but he still wanted to be a hero, he would have died or gotten someone else killed by trying to be a hero, so I bullied him to try and get him to quit his dream, however today he all of a sudden had a quirk, but it damages his body when he uses it."

He had noticed her twitch when he said died and killed, but she listened and then asked "so what's the problem?" he face palmed, "well he is hurting himself to be a hero, and he also lied to me my whole life," he was sure she didn't quite understood but he at least told her.

The day had gone fast, he managed to read a syllabus, he also made dinner, bath and bathed his kid, dressed her and fed her, he read to her and was now tucking her into bed. "Hey daddy I thought over what you said today," that caught his attention, he lifted an eyebrow to let her know to continue, "I think that you are angry because you didn't know and you actually care for Deku more than you would like to admit, but also you are prideful so you also see it as you have to be better than everyone else, when your childhood friend didn't tell you, it was your pride that took the hit, also you said his quirk hurts him, I think a hero shouldn't cause pain to anyone even themselves, he needs to get better if he wants to be a hero, maybe that is also why he never used it and never told you about it, especially if it can kill him."

He nodded, Yoko was very smart given the time to think something over would give her the opportunity to see the situation from every angle, he was sure that it was all those advanced books she read that helped with that. "Thanks Sunshine," he finished his job of tucking her in and turned off the light, he went to read some more on his course studies, the last thing he needed was to fall behind especially considering he was in third place from the days quirk test, he would not fail again.

Yoko enjoyed the time she got with her father, even when she was just watching T.V. and he was doing his studies, he sometimes spoke what he was reading under his breathe, she had also tried to do more maths and gramma, Byakuya was also smart and helped her out immensely with her personal studies. However right now she had her dad behind her, brushing out her hair and trying his dammdest to braid her hair, she enjoyed hearing him curse under his breathe, he use to never curse until she heard it from great grandpop that was when he couldn't be bothered to hold in his vocabulary, besides grandma was just as bad as Yoko's father and great grandpop, finally he got to the bottom of her hair and tied it off, then added a red bow.

She was smarter than most kids her age, she noticed when the things the other kids were taught were too easy for her and she was never challenged, she also noticed things about her father, she tended to 'read him like a book' or so grandma tells her. She noticed he was beyond upset and angry, she couldn't be sure but his eyes were slightly puffy and red, he had come and picked her up later in the day from Bya-Chan's house, he was abrupt trying to leave quickly and they made their way home, it was the second day in a row, so far he seemed to be more upset, but she wasn't going to say that, instead she held his hand on the way home and tried to be on her best behaviour just for him.

Yoko noticed that her daddy wasn't well all afternoon, he got a certain look in his eyes, it was sadness, anger and guilt in a way, he must have had a bad day, since starting this new school only two days ago, she had noticed that it was very difficult on him, but he was determined to become the best there was. "Daddy, are you alright?" she tilted her head watching him snap out of his inner turmoil, she had been reading a book about dinosaurs, he looked to her, his smile not meeting his eyes like how it use too, "sure am, I'll just put dinner on."

He got up and made his way to the kitchen, she decided to read his book, it was all about being a hero and specific lessons, what to do and not to do in certain situations however at the front it had key points like what are the duties of a hero and what they deal with from day to day life. Yoko wasn't interested in a hero's life, sure she appreciated them but she would never want to be one, only because she has noticed her own father's struggles and the hardships that came with it.

"I got to wear my costume that you helped me design today," she had perked up at his words, "was it awesome!" she practically shouted he scoffed "of course it was, you should have seen the explosion those gauntlets did, nearly took down a building." She was going to state that as a hero he was to try keep damage to a minimum, it stated it in the book she just read, but she didn't want to, a thought accrued to her that he would not like hearing that. "You will need to take a picture to show me, I really want to see daddy!" he smile, "okay next time okay, I'll bring home a picture."

Since that day her father studied and trained harder than before he had a determined look in his eyes, she decided to be good, not complain and stay out of his way, not because she thought she would get in trouble but because she wanted him to succeed maybe then he will be happier.

Katsuki had to admit, for someone with a kid and who acts like an adult with his responsibilities he could definitely act like a naive teen at times, how could he have been so stupid to not realise that there was gonna be serious competition at U.A. and on top of that act like a reckless fool and be beaten by Deku of all people. No from here on out he devoted himself to getting better, and beating his opponents those being the ones stronger than him.

Yoko was having a fabulous day, she didn't need to get up and get ready for day care, plus her father didn't have to dote on her all morning, grandma was lucky enough to not have any work and in that, Yoko got to stay home with her, they baked cookies, watched movies and read books throughout the day.

It was early in the morning when grandma turned on the T.V. the news happened to pop up there were images of the students, the news lady was asking them about All Might, Yoko noticed her daddy on T.V. the lady asked about a 'sludge' monster incident, she could tell he was very angry so angry that she warned her to walk away or else.

Yoko turned to her grandmother, "what is the lady talking about?" her young grandma was laughing impishly "well you see last year your daddy was attacked by a monster trying to take over and use his body, but you father fought it for control until All Might came and saved him."

This was shocking news to Yoko; she had not been the wiser, maybe it was worth watching the news from now on. She had not known that her own daddy had been attacked or hurt and he definitely had not shown it when he came home, actually she doesn't remember anyone mentioning it. She was about to turn off the T.V. when Yoko spoke up, "no its okay grandma, I don't mind the news, it's important to keep up to date with occurrences," she said it dazing off while watching the T.V.

She had learned that All Might was one of the teachers that was training her father, and grandma mentioned that he was her father's inspiration, she understood why as he was the embodiment of peace and Justice; but she knew her father would be great in his own way with his own attributes.

She got to also see what his school looked like, she was beyond shocked it look huge with four skyscraper business looking buildings all connected by long glass hallways making it seem like a 3D H, it also had a massive, top-of-the-range gate security to keep him and the others inside safe, that helped her relax too.

Apparently the media were all up in arms over All Might's teaching position they wanted to get some words from him, but the students privacy and safety was the schools priority, it was then that she realised just how much the media exploited of those in the spot light, they even remembered one incident he was in over a year ago. So now it made complete sense to Yoko why her dad kept her existence so secret, she will need to thank him for all the trouble he goes through to balance his school, social and family life.

Katsuki managed to be even more recluse since his lesson the other day and tried to not pull attention to himself, however that didn't always work out, as Kirishima pointed out that Katsuki and Todoroki had the best and powerful Pro like quirks. Normally this would bolster his pride, but instead he frowned and looked away, 'the last thing I want is people noticing me and getting close,' so when frog girl mentioned the obvious of Bakugōu always being angry and not able to become popular, he jump at the chance to rage and push them away, besides he was normally cranky.

"What did you say; I'll kick your ass!" Denki spoke up against Katsuki as well, "you know we basically just meet you, so it's kind of telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage," he shot back yelling "your gonna regret the day you applied to this school you loser, I'll kill you!" the class representative yelled out, "enough, class mates need to encourage each other" to which he shot back without thinking "well I encourage this dumbass to explode," Kirishima laughed saying "wait what did you say?" followed by someone stating "phrasing dude" Katsuki snapped back "that's not what I meant" Tenya spoke up "apologise," Denki retorted "not unless he goes first," "like hell I will" Katsuki got the last word in before their teacher announced their arrival.

In honesty it hurt to be told that, but mainly made him angry, he could only blame himself, they all seemed to brush his anger and crude words like they were nothing and some were starting to get closer to him in their own ways. This caused Katsuki to become twice as defensive and push harder for them to back off, no matter how many times he threatened them they didn't get the point, just like Deku when they were growing up.

It wasn't till the afternoon when the news spoke of a class of first year U.A. students being attack while off campus by multiple villains calling themselves the league of villains and putting multiple teachers in the hospital, All Might stepped in and beat the villains, Yoko gasped when she saw her father and others were on the screen, her voice brought her grandmother to the room, where she turned up the T.V. to hear what the story was about.

Yoko wouldn't let her father go once he hugged her, she was a little koala, she whined when he tried to put her down, she was so attached that he didn't have to hold her in place, "Yoko, I am safe and fine, I held myself just fine, if I wasn't I would let you know." It wasn't entirely the truth; he didn't like her knowing he wasn't well; however he was not happy with how Deku and All Might were acting in the invasion. Deku moved before they realised he wasn't there anymore, Katsuki spent the remainder of his day consoling his daughter and then stating to her that he had the next day off which helped her relax.

Katsuki considered himself lucky; he had been informed and heard rumours of parents saying for the first seven years after having a kid that you didn't sleep. Sure he was more tired than he believed he would be if he didn't have Yoko however, she didn't disturb his sleep…yet. He was aware how lucky he was that she didn't get scared of non-existent monsters in her room and had scary dreams, let alone get sick, she had never experienced getting sick or a cold.

Katsuki thought he was really blessed considering he didn't know how well he would do around vomit let alone snot and a coughing kid. However regardless of this he was still tired, being a single parent was difficult and one so young still going to school was down right near impossible. He would never admit it but he was so lucky he had his parents; they had sacrificed so many things just so he could raise his own child.

After tucking Yoko in bed Katsuki went to grab a book to read to her, but she stopped him, "I want to hear of the story today," Katsuki was surprised, "I heard you started watching the news, what changed?" he asked before deciding to tell her his day's events or not.

"Well Grandma was changing channels and you came up, it mentioned a sludge monster, I asked grandma and she told me what happened. I didn't know you had been attack by a villain once before, so then I thought if my daddy was to become a hero I would need to watch the news so that I can always know the good you do and keep an eye on you."

Yoko had been surprised when she learned about the previous sludge monster incident, it seemed her father called for trouble, she also remembers his attitude outside of the house, she thought that if anything happened that he would tell her, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Katsuki thought over what he had told his daughter earlier, he shouldn't have been surprised, she was smart and observant, he wanted to shield her, but even he knew that could be dangerous as well. He sighed and said "we all went to an off campus facility, when we arrived a villain with a warp gate quirk arrived letting many other villains in, they were all small fry except for three.

The warp guy and hand guy and a big bird looking guy, they came to hurt and stop All Might, but he wasn't there because he didn't feel well, so we were separated and we took out all the small thug like villains; they were no match even for us first years." She had gotten giddy like he did when he was a child and watched All Might on T.V.

"I ended up pinning down the warp gate guy and we helped All Might fight once he arrived, the bird guy was a tough opponent but he was no match for the #1 hero…Me!" he joked, she giggled, at his joke. "Now it's time for you to go to bed, and tomorrow we can go…shopping." He said the word so reluctantly due to grocery shopping being food and just shopping being materials like her toys and clothes and so on mainly books, and dam those things were heavy. "Ah really, yay, but you're not doing this to divert my attention right?" he shook his head no, with that she laid down and he turned off her light, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

Katsuki was right, he had more 'pocket' money and decided to indulge Yoko, she asked questions about the incident and he answered what he was able too, she learned about the sparky guy from the class being the only one who was captured.

Afterwards Yoko was very interested in electricity and such, so a massive bags of books was the result. They went to a main shopping mall where they could get everything they would want, it took a half hour train ride and a lot of people asking and mentioning the incident. "Hey you're that kid from U.A. yous were in that class that was attacked, what happened?" or "you were attacked by the sludge monster and then villains you must be strong to still be alive," "I heard yous were useless until the teachers came along."

During all of their words, Yoko notice her dad keeping her presence hidden behind him on the train, it was hard being stuck in a place where you couldn't leave their presence. Yoko noticed her father's teeth clench and his other hand ball up into a fist, she was internally worried. He blew up when someone took an image of him, he snapped his head to the man, he was a photographer, who walked through all the carriages on the subway train just to get an image due to all the mentions of him earlier.

The young photographer spoke up "out with your little sister, and what's her name?" Yoko flinched back worried for the other man's health; it wasn't the right thing for the guy to say. "What the hell, delete that image now, you're not meant to take pictures of toddlers without parent consent…learn your laws ass wipe!"

For a second there Yoko worried that her dad had given away that he was her parent but then noticed his wording, stating her parents were not there for consent. "Chill Katsuki Bakugōu," the guy looked pleased that he knew his name, as if he had dirt on him, "look here lens, I will call the cops unless you delete the image of my sister and all backups, I will take you to court." Yoko noticed her father was not yelling so much as pushing his words through his very clenched teeth, Yoko stayed behind Katsuki while clutching his leg, she was still only three years old. The photographer relented and deleted the image, showing Katsuki when it showed the image gone on his very expensive camera, however the guy asked. "Can you tell me anything about the incident yesterday?" Katsuki frowned 'people these days are fucking stupid' he thought "no, it's an open investigation, dip shit use your brain, why don't you go annoy the police instead of me on my day off with my family!"

A lot of the others on the train backed off not liking his loud vocabulary or either agreed with his words and understood where he was coming from. However once home, his anger was still there, just mad at the fact someone was dumb enough to ask about an open investigation; annoy him on his day off and take images of an underage child without consent. He could go to jail on paedophilia charges regardless all because he didn't have his consent, but at least he deleted the image.

Yoko decided to make her daddy happy, she wrote a list of his workout exercises and the types of stretches he did, she then put the number of them he could do, she done it so they could see his progress throughout the year, it helped with his mood, and she needed him to tell her the number seeing some of them were ridiculously high.

Once back at school Katsuki was bombarded by his peers speaking about how they were now celebrities from the incident, all that Katsuki could think of was how he hated them bringing up the media since yesterday. He let his anger out at the little purple boy "oh shut up and grow a pair you loser!" Katsuki was surprised to see his homeroom teacher there, well what he could see off him, because he was covered head to toe in bandages.

Katsuki's mood took a upturn when he was informed about the U.A. Sports festival, it was held once every year and only at U.A. it was a way to be recognised by heroes and gain sponsorship and the eyes of a hero agency; 'I have this in the bag' or so he thought. The day continued as boring as it was, Katsuki had already planned on beefing up his quirk and physical training.

His daughter was also keen to be involved in this as much as she could be, after a modern literature class, he headed for lunch trying to finish early so he could get more training in, however when he got to the cafeteria, he was shocked to see someone reading a magazine and on the front was an image of him with his daughter.

He walked right up to them and snatched it from them "hey, what's your problem!" it was a nobody girl who yelled at him, "What the hell is this!" The girl must have noticed him looking at the front page, "you out with your sister apparently…" the chick said awkwardly, it was then that Katsuki noticed more copies around with others reading it, some on their phones.

In the story it mentioned how Katsuki was one of those who were involved in the incident and that he had anger issues even so far as scaring his little sister named Yoko Bakugōu. That was it he was going to tear that fucker a new hole, he was seeing red, he chose to skip lunch, and went straight to training, and practically exploding, he also used this time to call his mum.

"Ah, brat what's up?" she sounded busy, "Did you know, have you seen it?!" he practically shouted, he could hear his mother's frown through the phone. "No what, get to the point!" she was now getting aggravated, "on the front of social talk, there is an image of Yoko and I and they put her name in the magazine! I warned that fucker to delete her image and he did but he must have had a backup!"

Mitsuki was shocked, she knew her son was hot headed, but she knew his first priority was keeping Yoko safe and hidden from others as much as possible, this went against that and it was illegal to do such a thing, everyone knew that, but the damage was done. Her face and name was out there for all to see and rightly Katsuki was out for blood. Mitsuki had a more urgent and softer voice, "I'll contact their offices and also a lawyer to scare the pants of them, okay just leave it to me."

Katsuki grunted, but he was not panicking as much with his heart up in his throat, he could say he was scared in a way, especially for this information to come out so soon after the villain attack the other day.

The day didn't get any better, "hey Bakugōu, I read you were balled up the other day about the incident too, I didn't know you had a sister," it was innocent and nothing was meant of it, he glared at the blonde sparky dipshit, and he flinched. "What the hell did I say?" Denki asked it was Eijiro who answered, "you idiot, he must be pissed that she was in the magazine, you can tell she is young…did they have your parents' permission?" he asked to Katsuki, he grumbled and shock his head no. "And that's why so many people can't stand the media, they do stupid shit like this all the time, not really caring about the consequences so long as they get it printed, even if they are hit with law suits, I see it all the time so many heroes and celebrities have had issues in the past too." Strange enough Katsuki relaxed slightly hearing Eijiro's words, he was right this was a common issue and his mum was onto fixing it right now.

Mitsuki was pissed, she got onto a lawyer firm, they weren't the top but they were far from the bottom, 'One step Lawyers' she called them, and spoke to an expert, "I see, they published information that they could have attained illegally and also a picture of a minor without parent consent, can you come in, this is safer spoken in person." "I am about to go on lunch, I'll come in then," after that they hung up.

Mitsuki was not happy that she would need to eat her lunch while on the go, but family came first always. The building was nicer than she had expected, considering their prices, a large black bald man, who looked more like a bouncer ready to kick the shit out of you, came out in a blue pinstripe suite, he offered his hand in meeting. "Hello, you must be Mitsuki Bakugōu, I am Dan Evans, it's nice to meet you," she shook his hand "likewise," "follow me" they made their way up to the top floor, apparently he was one of this firms best, all she had simply asked for was someone good with dealing with the media and delicate family details, and that was how she was informed that Dan Evans was the best in that department. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Mitsuki was so far impressed they had personally never had to deal with lawyers outside of her and her husband's business. "That's fine, I'm used to it, the media works fast and so do I, now tell me about the incident," it wasn't hard, she brought up 'social talk's' website that had the story, he saw it and said "yes I have seen this, explain the real situation to me." "Well you see my son Katsuki in the image was out with…" she faltered for a second "with Yoko, his daughter, but we keep that a secret, he warned the photographer to delete the image stating it was illegal, the man showed him that he did but he must have had a backup because this was published, I only knew because my son called me from school."

Dan looked surprised for a split second but became understanding in another split second, "I see, this is also another reason yous keep her away from the media…" he paused to think and then spoke up "well I can issue a de-containment measure through the court of justice, this will immediately remove all of these articles from online and get the stores and places that stock them, to take them down and send them to be destroyed, as for social talk, they will be slapped with a cease order, freezing their company from publishing from the moment a judge signs it, I can also have FBI brought into it and start an investigation with unlicensed minor images, this will prevent them from hiding other information, pretty much it will end them, other media outlets will be notified of course and they will be charged with illegal image and information distribution of those under the age. Other media will be allowed to report the information but no names or images of course, what do you think?"

To say Mitsuki was shocked, surprised and beyond amazed was not enough, she had not expected him to go to a judge, remove all evidence and launch an investigation and pretty much land those responsible in jail while destroying their business, also ceasing their ability to continue with reporting the media.

She smiled, "when do we start?" He smiled in return, "right now," he picked up his phone and made a call she guessed it was the judge to get the right papers signed and immediately into effect. When he hung up he started filling out paperwork and information, they were forms on her and her family laying charges against their business, there was also the paperwork to launch an investigation and also a copy for her, she signed what she had to, once done she spoke up "as for my son being her father…" it was obvious she needed him to keep his mouth shut.

"I don't share delicate client information even over the phone, but if you have any other media troubles in the future, my door is always open, I will keep you informed of this now open case, or else you will see other media outlets reporting on it soon.

And soon they did, the FBI swooped in once all the paperwork was complete and the judge signed off, other media was informed and reported away on the information, Mitsuki was happy and accomplished she felt like a superhero, putting people who broke the law in their places was a good feeling no wonder her son worked so hard to be a hero too.


	8. Chapter 8

My Sunshine- Chapter 8 Sports Festival

Katsuki was calm for the remainder of the day when his mom said it was all sorted with the media outlet, it was time for him to go pick up Yoko. When his and the others of his class were barred from leaving, they had all been notified of the upcoming sports festival, and now the other classes were scouting out the competition.

The others didn't know what was going on, or were scared like Minerta was, Katsuki spoke up explaining the situation to his peers, he just wanted to leave, but decided this was the best time to show no fear and show the useless extra's exactly how much better he is and the sports festival will be the perfect place for him to back up his words.

"At least now you know what a future pro looks like, now move it extras!" Katsuki spoke, he wasn't surprised when most flinched back a little at his glare and words, that was to be expected, however that didn't last long when a purple haired insomniac looking kid spoke up calling them all egotistical.

Katsuki was angry and wanted to explode however a muscly grey hair guy in the crowd did it for him stating how class 1A were 'acting' better than them, this annoyed Bakugōu especially when his peers blamed the hate they were getting on him. "These people don't matter, the only thing that's important is that I beat them," Katsuki walked through the crowd not giving a dam at their stares or words; he just wanted to get to his daughter and pick her up from day care.

Since he now takes longer to get to the day care, he had noticed he gets there at the same time Hisana did, this ended up making it more difficult for the kids to spend time together outside of their class, he felt bad but Yoko didn't seemed fazed in the least.

"Hello Kacchan how was your day?" Hisana called out standing next to the entrance of the day care with both kids, he waved lightly "yeah, better now, well we gotta get home, so much to do…" he mentioned off hand, Hisana spoke up again. "Oh do you mean the upcoming sports festival?" she asked, Katsuki perked up surprised that she would know "uh…yeah."

She smiled "well I hope you train hard for it and do well, Jet and I go every single year to watch, he has to be public every now and again plus I knew you would be there because your one of the top U.A. students right?" Hisana was so straight forward with her words it was a surprise to him.

It tended to surprise him the difference from talking to teenagers his age to adults with kids, they were just so straight forward and mature no teasing, or judging, he smiled at her, "yeah, Yoko wrote up my regime list, I plan on winning, the best get scouted out at those events after all." She nodded and spoke up again "well maybe your parents and Yoko would like to come to the festival with our family and watch you in person?"

Katsuki had to tell her he would ask them and get back to her, he didn't know if his parents were working or had plans, he highly doubted it seeing as it was his first year at U.A. and his first festival, surely they would want to watch it in person or at least on T.V.

Katsuki had two weeks to train as hard as he could; he spent his time at school on his quirk and his time on the weekend and at home on his physical training. Yoko stayed home with grandpa, allowing her father to focus solely on his training, he looked slightly sad to not have her coming with him, seeing as he was now use to carrying her weight on his back when he went running and jogging, but he smiled knowing that she was doing this for him, giving up what little time she had with him just so he will reach his goal of winning the sports festival.

Mitsuki and Masaru agreed to go to the festival and finally spend some time with the other young family, they still had not gotten the chance to meet Jet, and all other businesses and people took the day off or had it off as a public holiday, this is the event that replaced the Olympics after all and that was something no one wanted to miss.

The two weeks flew by quickly, while giving her father the time he needed to train she spent more time with her grandparents or reading, it was the morning of the sports event; her father had already been up for hours prior to him waking Yoko up. He grabbed her little yellow dress with flowers on it, and proceeded to get her ready. He did a side braid and put a yellow ribbon through it, and place on her white little sandals, his parents got up and ready early also making breakfast for them.

Katsuki had to leave earlier than his family so that he could make it to 1A's waiting room and get dressed for the tournament, Katsuki was a little bummed that he wasn't going to be wearing his costume however that was how they did it every year to keep the event as fair as possible.

Katsuki's mood changed when Todoroki approached Deku in their waiting room, stating that he had All Might helping him out, sure that was true, everyone could tell however it just pissed Katsuki of even more as he should have had that declaration of war stated to him as he was surely one of the most powerful ones in the class, he will just have to show him he was wrong.

Yoko was surprised how many people were there, she also was amazed at all the food, she was walking between her grandparents both holding one of her hands, they meet up with the Kuchiki's and Bya-Chan and made their way to the first years stadium on the left after getting enough food and drinks to last them until the break time for lunch.

Yoko was so happy to see her father fight with his quirk for the first time ever; it would help her understand just how strong he was. Bya-Chan wore a kids suit like his fathers but he didn't have the over jacket, Yoko couldn't help herself as she swooned over him and called him cute, causing him to blush.

Jet was in his suit as well, he had a lot of businesses and contacts currently here at the festival, so he didn't want to be looking casual even if it was his day off, Mitsuki and Hisana had always gotten along swimmingly, as for their husband's they spoke politics, business and what it was they did, Jet even mentioned how they needed to contract a company to do a new large suburb of modern houses.

It wasn't long after they took their seats that the commentary started by Present Mic, he was introducing the 1A students when the music began to play, Yoko was standing up on her chair so that she could see over those in front of her, she was smiling ear to ear so happy to see her daddy, however she would only be able to call out his nickname Kacchan.

Yoko noticed her father on the far right when he came out looking aloof, but when she looked at his peers she also noticed they all looked serious and stoic. "Wow they look so serious," it was Jet that spoke up "well yes, you see Yoko in this even if they do well then they will be noticed and scouted by other pro heroes and their agencies, it is like getting a foot in the door this will help them become big when they finally become a pro." Jet spoke to Yoko like he would his own son, and he knew these kids were smart, he received an 'ohh' from Yoko in understanding, before she continued to clap with the crowd at the 1A class arrival. Yoko noticed some of them looking up and around, her father however kept his head down, she waved her hands and yelled "do well Kacchan!"

Katsuki kept his head down when he came out but really his eyes were up in the crowds looking over the area where they were supposed to be seated, he dressed Yoko in an all too bright yellow dress so that he could see her. And he did; her arms waving, he was sure she was yelling out but over the crowd he couldn't hear her. His mood picked up a bit at that, Eijiro's voice broke through to him "how you feeling man?" Katsuki smirked showing his teeth, he felt good that his kid was here, he had trained hard and was prepared to win; he grinned and said "I'm not worried, makes me wanna win this thing even more."

All the other classes were introduced all coming out of their own tunnel and onto the green grass, Yoko watched in surprise, there was a lot of students she noted, those from hero, general studies, hero support and business classes, 'do they all learn how to become hero's?'

A woman in a very tight suit with long black hair spoke up "now time for the introductory speech, silence everyone…and for the student pledge we have Katsuki Bakugōu!" Yoko stood up again, smiling happy that her father was already the top student and first year rep and that was why he got to do the speech, she wondered what he was going to say, he didn't look happy or mad, however most of his peers seemed surprised that it was him walking up to the stage.

Yoko waited with baited breathe, she wanted to hear what he had to say, he was slightly slouched with his hands in his pockets, Yoko heard her grandma say "dam, I have said to that brat over a million times to stand with a straight posture," Yoko smiled at her grandma's words but kept her eyes on her father. "I just wanna say, I'm gonna win," Yoko couldn't help herself she laughed and pumped her fist in the air yelling "Go Kacchan!" before the rest of the audience and students started yelling out and booing.

Katsuki smiled slightly hearing his Sunshine yell out, he could see and hear her just before the audience went all up in arms, he schooled his expression and went back to his place where he was reprimanded by his peers once again, dam they have no confidence. He spoke up to them all responding to Tenya Iida's words "it aint my fault your just stepping stones to my victory" he gave them all a thumbs down showing exactly where they were going.

"Oh my well isn't he confident" Hisana said laughing lightly, Masaru was impishly rubbing his neck, Mitsuki was going off that he could have said something better regardless if it was true or not, Jet was just frowning, but Yoko responded to Hisana's words. "It's not that he's over confident it's just that he's focused and that's his goal, he isn't going to lose," the others sitting with her listened in. Yoko had watched her father for the past two weeks closely; he was more focused and determined than she had ever seen him before.

The lady named Midnight announced that the first round was to be an obstacle course selected at random by the computer. To Yoko it sounded fun; however she was three and thinking of her playground obstacle course not the giant robots, drops to your death and mines on this one.

Katsuki was in a better mood after hearing his daughter yell out in agreement that he could do it, he of course schooled his emotions and facial features, focusing on coming through on his declaration, and making his daughter proud of him.

Yoko was surprised she liked the commentary, Present Mic and Erasure head were funny, she was even more surprised and a little worried for her dad when the doorway/ hallway was entirely frozen by another with half red and half white hair, however just after he left and ran on ahead others from 1A including her father were right behind him, leaving the others frozen behind them, literally.

It didn't stop there, they were encountered by building sized robots, and again that boy managed to freeze the entire thing so quickly, it fell down breaking into pieces as it was of balance, again class 1A and some of 1B got pass them without too many issues, Yoko's dad being one of the people on Todoroki's tale.

Yoko had noticed the boy who had approached her father a few times in the past, he wasn't using a quirk, she remembered her father saying he had none but then all of a sudden did, but he wasn't using it, instead he picked up scrap and used it to destroy a robot.

Present Mic announced those that were pack leaders, that being two guys with hardening, then Katsuki, Sero and Fumikage, Yoko cheered in the crowd as her father used his explosions to propel and direct himself through the air and over the large robot, not even bothering to destroy the robot, just wanting to win.

The next part of the course was announced as 'the fall' all the little cliff islands were connected by rope, allowing those to use it to get pass, however Yoko noticed her father could fly through the air using his quirk. 'Wow he is really amazing, he hasn't even used it to fight or attack yet just propel through the air,' she also noticed that most of the others were stuck at the start of 'the fall' while Todoroki and her dad were just getting out of that obstacle and onto the next.

Present Mic announced that they were up to the mine field, from up in the stands where Yoko and her family was sitting she noticed that it looked like freckles on someone's face, so they could be seen lightly under the ground, she also noticed that this obstacle made Todoroki in the lead slow down and her father catch up immensely. Many people were being blown around by the mines; it was actually funny to watch only because Yoko knew that they were not being seriously injured.

She along with the crowd went wild when she noticed that her father took first place, she was about to yell go daddy, but caught herself and instead yelled "go Kacchan." Yoko smiled, however that faltered when she noticed the previous leader and her father fighting and running at the same time as dodging the mines on the ground.

Yoko and the rest of the crowd was shocked when Izuku used a large explosion from the mines to propel himself forward and towards the lead, he flipped in the air and used his feet to land on both Todoroki and her father's shoulders, they were close to the end of the mines, however he brought down the metal scrap he had setting of an explosion and pausing the previous leaders and going forward even further, he was now in first place. "Erasure head what the hell are you teaching them!" he responded "it has nothing to do with me, they each have their own drive to succeed," Present Mic took over again "there you have it ladies and gentleman, Erasure head is a terrible teacher." Yoko giggled at the commentary, but continued to watch with baited breath, the first person out was Izuku followed by Todoroki and then her father, she was still smiling though, he was in the top three and he also had more than just one test, this was only just beginning.

Only 42 students made it through to the next round, all being class A and B 1 from class C and 1 person from hero support class H, the next round was a Calvary Battle, Yoko noticed that when selecting people, Izuku had no one as he was in first place and had the most points, for once being in first place was a disability.

Both Todoroki and her father were surrounded with people asking to be on their teams, they were only allowed to be four people on a team, so he had to pick wisely. Yoko only remembers a little of the people her father spoke of, he didn't take names and he only spoke really of what they looked like unless he admired them or their quirk, and so far all she knew off was Deku or aka Izuku, Icy hot aka Shoto Todoroki and the chick with black hair who creates things her name is Momo Yaoyorozu. The rest still had to earn her dads attention; it was honestly a bad habit and just made him seem more egotistical than he already came of as.

It was a very fast paced battle, all were gunning after Izuku, so much to the point that Yoko watched her father take to the air after the 10 million points, however he was blocked. Most people had their headbands stolen by a guy who could copy other people's quirk, even stealing Yoko's fathers head band. "What the hell, get em' Kacchan!" Yoko let her anger cover her face with determination, she didn't know if he heard her or not but his entire person was engulfed with determined revenge and promise of pain, this made Yoko smile "yeah get em."

Mitsuki face palmed and lightly whispered under her breathe like father like daughter, Bya-Chan was surprised to see his best and only friend so fired up and rooting for her father, he was informed why she wasn't allowed to call him dad in public, he felt sorry for her but he also understood, but right now she didn't care if she could or couldn't call him dad she was just so happy to be there and rooting for him.

Byakuya joined Yoko in cheering "Go Kacchan, show em not to mess with you!" the adults all smiled to one another over the kids antics and eventually joined them in cheering. It was obvious that the team that stole Yoko's father's points were really pissing him off; they were able to use his quirk against him and even dodge. That made Yoko's cheeks puff up in annoyance was when another team from class 1B helped out the other, they were strategizing together to get enough points to make it through. "Heroes are supposed to go above and beyond, not just get enough and settle for it," she crossed her arms hating those 1B losers who were resorting to such shitty underhanded game plans.

When it was down to crunch time, Katsuki managed to get revenge on the ones who stole his points, and he took all the other ones they had. He made it possible by using his team mates and his own quirk to slingshot themselves to the other team and smash through their solid air and take what they wanted.

Yoko cheered so loud Mitsuki complained and covered her ears but smiled regardless. Erasure head and Present Mic ended up commentating that even though 1B had a good strategy it wasn't good enough because they underestimated Katsuki's tenacity, "dam straight!" Yoko exclaimed with her fist in the air. Along with Todoroki stealing the 10 million points from Izuku only because their team mate Iida was super-fast and used a special move, but they managed to get Todoroki's headband and passed because of it.

When the timer ran out, Yoko watched as her father face planted the ground and was beyond frustrated that he didn't get the 10 million points, Yoko couldn't help but giggle but understood her father wanted to be number 1 in everything including this. He was in the third and final round regardless due to taking second place in the Calvary Battle, that would be where he would have to show most of his skills. It was also funny to see Izuku cry a fountain out of his eyes literally as he was overcome with emotions due to passing to the next and final round.

Everyone in the first year stadium was excused for an hour lunch break, allowing the students, teachers and viewers to get food and rest, while the arena was created for the third phase, Yoko was just happy she would be able to see her dad, even if it was for a short period of time.

Katsuki had made his way to the locker room and texted his dad, to find out where they were sitting, they wanted some place quite so that they could talk without being overheard, they messaged back that they were going to grab him a lot of food and sit at a pick-nick table under a tree on the shady grass area.

However before he left from the faculty and student entrance, he overheard a little conversation between Todoroki and Deku. Todoroki had mentioned that he thought Deku was All Might's secret love child due to being similar in quirk, Katsuki nearly laughed, but honestly he would have believed that if it hadn't been for him growing up and knowing Deku for so long.

The talk turned serious when Todoroki mentioned his father and upbringing and his mother's pain and the way she hurt him. Katsuki was stoic but legitimately worried for him, he had such a shitty life, he could never do that to his daughter and meanwhile this number 2 hero was treating his family like that; it was making him sick to his stomach, but at least now he knew what was driving Todoroki in a way.

Katsuki listened in to what Deku said to Icy-hot, remembering what Deku told him in his first week of school after doing heroes vs villains, but it was just him stating he was supported while the other was pushed, and then declared war right back at Todoroki, 'what is it with people not considering me a threat, well it doesn't matter when I am in first place and they all lost due to putting their focus on each other and not me.'

"Kacchan that was amazing, you are amazing!" Yoko ran up to her father from their seated pick-nick with the Kuchiki's and his parents, he smiled easily and picked her up allowing her to hug him, "well there is still a longs way to go," Katsuki mentioned, it was obvious to Yoko that he was a little miffed at not getting first place in the first or second test. He walked over and joined the others, his parents pretty much got a buffet of food ready for him to gormandize, he had used his quirk nearly all throughout the first test and a little in the second but the third would be the most demanding on it. He would need all the energy he could get. There were a few people around but not many, the Kuchiki's were shocked as they watched food disappear in his mouth like a garbage disposal; however his family was used to it.

Yoko waited till he was done 're-fuelling' it was not easy to consume that much energy, especially when one used the amount he did, she sighed, "Daddy you did so well, no wonder you are gonna be a hero, thanks for letting me come and watch you," he placed his hand on her head, "I could hear you from all the way up in the stands, you kept my determination and tenacity up the whole way through," he gave her a thumbs up, she smiled up to him like he was the best. "I wanna be just like you when I'm older!" This surprised Katsuki but made him smile softly at her, he would never say she couldn't do anything, however his mother spoke up "well your well on your way, seeing your vocabulary is catching up with your fathers same with attitude and determination," the others joined in laughing as Yoko puffed her cheeks out and Katsuki looked surprised.

There was a 20 and 10 minute reminder of when the first years would resume, before he left Yoko hugged him "do your best daddy, I can't wait to see you beat all of them!" he smirked at her "dam straight I will, I'm going for the top," Jet spoke up watching as Katsuki ran off to get ready "well he is a tenacious one isn't he."

Katsuki made his way to their waiting room once more with the others, he had learned a lot on this day he found out why those two declared war on each other, and what was driving Todoroki, on top of that he set out to impress his daughter and hopefully be a role model for her, he hadn't changed his attitude though but he still managed to do just that; he just wanted her to be proud of him, so far he was doing good in that department, now time to take first place.

Some of the students dropped out at the last second and was replaced by others, and then with that all the people were sorted, Yoko noticed that her father was going up against a girl; her name was Ochako Uraraka. She didn't really remember her but was positive her father would win. Before the matches begun, there were recreational tests for those not involved and mainly for fun, it allowed the participants to also interact with the crowd, but the smart ones who were focused on winning, were out preparing for their one on one battles.

Yoko stood up on her seat ready, to watch as the fireworks went off, and it was funny watching the teens play the games, she was amazed to see Cementoss manipulate the liquid concrete to set into a square for the fighting stage, the first fight was a purple haired guy and her father's ex-friend. She wasn't sure why but he begun to walk out until he paused when a large gush of wind left his hand, he turned around and went after his opponent.

They were shoving each other and punching, trying to get the other out, it was obvious the purple guy was not a very physically fit guy, and then before they knew it Izuku won by flipping the other over and his feet went out of bounds. It was fast, not exciting at all and Yoko was totally lost on what actually was going on, something happened between the two; 'must have been his quirk' but anyway the tournament moved onto the next match.

The next match was the guy with tape arms 'he was on my dad's team' thought Yoko, and Todoroki the fellow that my dad was gunning to beat but was always second to so far, it happened in a split second Sero taped the top and bottom of Shoto and begun to swing him wide to send him out of bounds but Shoto instantly froze half of the stadium just missing the audience, he froze his opponent and even half of Midnight, the rest of it went up into the air over and above the stadium walls and ceiling, the next match took longer to start because the ice had to be melted away.

Yoko curled up between her grandparents feeling the cold, "man that is cold," she shivered no one was hurt in the slightest, just unbelievably shocked, he had so much power and apparently his other side was fire, he has only shown the tiny bit of its power for a few seconds in the second round.

A girl with vine like green hair, she went up against who Katsuki called Pikachu, she won by a mile, she used her vines to protect herself and also entrap Denki once he was brain dead from too much electric shock.

The next match was just a showcase for the inventions that a girl from the hero support group made, Yoko wasn't interested in it at all, she ended up looking up to her grandmother "grandma I need to use the bathroom," by the time Yoko returned the girl was just finishing up, she had used Tenya Iida as a demonstration and when done she stepped out of bounds, she had no reason to get first place just to get support companies to see what she could build.

The next fight was between the pink girl and the guy with a naval beam, the girl could dodge so well, and waited till her opportunity showed itself, once he shot of a large beam she used the time between to get in close, shower her acid onto his belt for his nasal laser and then gave him a upper cut to the jaw. Yoko wasn't sure why but she loved it when women won, it wasn't like the world was entirely sexist neither her, but it proved that as a female she could do anything if other females could too.

The next one was between the bird guy, Yoko noticed that he was powerful; great at attacking and defending, but the girl could create things from her body, she made a shield, but was repeatedly hit so many times that he pushed her out of bounds. Yoko was sort of sad to watch it, as she had been recommended to the school, it was obvious she was talented; however she hadn't even noticed she was out of bounds until it was called by Midnight. "That's too bad, she is talented, but so is the bird guy," Yoko spoke up also getting some commentary from her grandparents, the Kuchiki's were keeping to themselves, it seems to run in their family to be stoic and quite while they observe.

The next fight was against the fella's both with hardening techniques one was steal and the other was just hardening, the class 1A guy had been on Yoko's dad's team, so internally she was rooting for him, but she didn't really care, however they kept egging each other on, saying the other was terrible at hitting and not even strong, eventually they knocked each other out cold. It was decided by Midnight that they would need to determine the winner by an arm wrestling match. Yoko felt inspired and her insides on fire with determination that those two showed in their fight, it was amazing to see how passionate they were.

Yoko was surprised to learn that the girl her father was versing had a zero gravity quirk, she looked nice, it was then that she remembered that she was the one allowing Izuku's team to lighten enough so that they could fly high up into the air in the second round, she had brown hair and brown eyes, Yoko was excited to see how this fight goes, this would be the first one on one fight that she ever sees her father in.

"The eighth and final battle of the first round of matches, he was kinda a hot shot in middle school, and just look at that determined face from the Hero course Katsuki Bakugōu. Verses the one I'm personally rooting for also from class 1A Ochako Uraraka!" Present Mic introduced the two combatants to the ring, Yoko had noticed the two talking, she wondered if they were friends, however she remembered her dad never mentioned her before.

Once the match was told to begin Ochako dashed at Katsuki, she stayed close to the ground and had her hands out at the ready, 'that must be how she activates her quirk' thought Yoko. Yoko also noticed that her father was taking her seriously, she must be worthy if he was putting all his focus and effort on her, he gave her a low explosion, kicking up debris as he damaged the concrete ring.

Ochako continued to get back up and try again, she did use her jacket as a decoy, Katsuki was nearly touched but his reaction time saved him, Ochako used the smoke from Katsuki's explosions to her advantage during the fight. Yoko was inspired by both; the girl never gave up, and her father was fast with his reactions and not to mention his explosions were powerful, but he wasn't hurting her just keeping her back as he used his quirk as a defence.

People were actually starting to get angry and boo Yoko's dad, this made her angry, it was a fighting tournament after all and the girl kept rushing him, he was just reacting to her, besides if he took it easy on her and she won wouldn't people just say he had it coming, couldn't have taken it easy on her.

Yoko noticed and learned a lot of things about society and the media; you were dammed if you did or didn't and in this case him fighting and taking Ochako seriously was making people see him as a bad person. Yoko's thoughts were interrupted as she swore she saw something fly up into the air, it looked like debris, and then again another, wait she cradled her head up as she heard Erasure head abuse the ones putting her father down, and stating he respected Ochako by going 100% because he viewed her as a worthy opponent.

Yoko noticed her dad tense up in the ring, on high alert, 'I wonder what she said' but then she noticed the debris come down from the sky like a meteorite shower, for a split second Yoko was worried, but that was gone the second a massive explosion went off destroying the debris in one shot, it was so massive it went up out of the stadiums roof, Yoko noticed as the shock waves from her dads explosion sent Ochako flying back as she tried to move in on her dad.

Ochako seemed shocked and also tired, but Yoko also noticed her dads arm tense and shaking as he breathed out trying to calm himself, Yoko had noticed that Ochako was far too close to getting him to go zero gravity, 'maybe that fact alone made him slightly shaky?' The girl tried to continue fighting but she just used up too much energy, Yoko noticed that her dad went on the defence the second Ochako got up, Yoko smiled that one her father was taking her seriously still and two that the girl had guts and determination, but it wasn't enough as Midnight ruled out that Ochako couldn't continue and Katsuki Bakugōu won. "Way to go Kacchan!" Yoko screamed out, he looked up to her and smiled lightly but watched as Ochako was taken away on a stretcher, Yoko also heard some murmurs from the crowd around her and eyes on her too.

Finally the two guys Tetsutetsu and Eijiro woke up and finished off their match, it was a short one compared to their long previous match; the winner was Eijiro who managed to crack the steal hardening on Tetsutetsu's hand.

The second rounds started off with Izuku and Todoroki versing each other, Yoko was happy for either of them to win they were both smart and strong in their own way, she was interested to see what quirk Izuku had seeing as Yoko's dad mentioned it earlier but didn't state what it was, maybe after seeing it she could tell her dad what she thinks about it.

Her dad mentioned he got it out of nowhere, it was possible that he always had it but couldn't use it due to 'ending' himself, or maybe it's a quirk that naturally starts later on in life once the person's body is fit enough to support it, or maybe someone has a pass down quirk, the ability to take from one and give to another, it wasn't impossible after all, Yoko continued to think up relevant reasons to Izuku getting a quirk.

Katsuki sat in the stands designated for class 1A he watched closely, he had a feeling it would be between him, Todoroki, Deku or Fumikage in the last matchup's so he had to pay very close attention to this fight, maybe just maybe he could figure out Deku's quirk, he looked up and noticed Yoko in the stands across from him, she was watching as closely as he was but she was excited and smiling, it seems his daughter was more like him than he thought.

Shoto Todoroki begun with sending his ice straight at Izuku, he wanted to finish this quickly not letting Midoriya use his too much, for a few different reasons, as Shoto had thought Izuku sacrificed a finger to destroy his ice, however he stayed in bounds by making an ice wall behind himself, so long as he had that he knew he could win.

Yoko looked at Izuku closely his finger lit up with orange/red veins and when he flicked it there was so much power behind it that the pressure released wind destroying the ice but also breaking his finger, 'so much power' thought Yoko.

'It is so much like All Might's quirk but the backlash was the only difference, could it be that he only has back-lash because his body isn't strong enough to contain and control that powerful quirk?' Todoroki's ice was fast, it was actually annoying how fast it was, Katsuki had kept very close eyes on Todoroki due to wanting to see a weakness just so if he goes up against him, who he was sure he would then he would have something to work on. Other than ice no one had seen him use his fire abilities, if he ran out of his ice abilities would he resolve to use his fire abilities, Katsuki thought 'if I won against him, hypothetically because he refused to use his fire abilities then that would just piss me off, sure his ice was strong but he's limiting himself, what kind of person does that when they want to be a hero, you don't just not stop someone of not save someone because you don't want to use your fire.'

Bakugōu's thoughts were snapped when Kirishima came bursting out to their seats, "Oh crap I'm missing it," "hey nice work getting through to the next round Kirishima," Denki stated "thanks man, looks like I get to take down Bakugōu next" "I'll kill you" was Katsuki's calm reply as he was trying his hardest to just focus on the fight. Kirishima laughed off Katsuki's words "yeah sure in your dreams, but seriously its crazy how you and Todoroki both have moves that blast the whole stadium, must be pretty nice," he exclaimed more like complained, but Sero added on "plus you don't need to pause between attacks." Katsuki decided to clear up their information and set it straight to them he didn't like it how they made out he didn't have to train just as hard as them with his quirk, "It's not as easy as you think you morons." They seemed surprised "If you over use your muscles you risk tearing them apart, if you sprint too much you run out of breathe," he paused before continuing with his explanation to the three idiots. "Quirks are physical abilities too, they get worn out you can't just use them non-stop," Kirishima agreed with him "it makes sense when you put it that way, I wonder if that's how Midoriya thinks he's going to beat Todoroki?"

The smashes that Izuku was doing in the ring, were somewhat sending him backwards by the pure power and pressure produced by them, he had used his four fingers on his right hand, but still had his left hand to go. Once Todoroki got in close, and caught Izuku's foot with his ice, Izuku used his whole left arm to smash the ice away, this caused Todoroki to have to remake over and over again the ice that was being destroyed behind him, keeping him in the ring, but extremely exhausting himself in the process.

Katsuki was shocked to see Deku re-use his broken finger to prevent losing, nearly sending icy-hot out of bounds, he had noticed Todoroki starting to shake, and his ice was slower this time, it was however annoying how he couldn't hear what they were saying, he had seen Deku determined and passionate before and again he had that look in his eye, like he needed to do something before the match was over.

Yoko was shocked Izuku Midoriya was hurting himself to win and on top of that there was now blood on the ring floor, it was beginning to get obvious that both combatants were getting exhausted one going slower and the other with self-inflicted injuries, the crowd reacted when Izuku managed to land a hit on Todoroki and the same vice-verse.

The two teens became sloppy, resolving to close range fighting, trying to prevent using more energy than necessary and Midoriya was very exhausted and in pain, but his adrenalin making that the last thing he thought of in the situation. A head butt to the stomach sent Todoroki back after having his ice smashed once more by Izuku using his thumb and lip, Izuku shouted at him, making the icy-hot teen realise just how much of his mother's words and advice he truly forgot.

Katsuki noticed the fast growing frost on Todoroki's right side, 'his body must be freezing due to his ice powers and because he isn't using his fire powers there is no counter balance, so if he doesn't use his flames then he is more or less going to lose to Deku.' Izuku got another punch on Todoroki's stomach smashing the building frost and sending him back, he looked ready to lose like he lost everything. The sight had personally pissed off Katsuki, but after Deku yelled that his quirk was his power not his fathers, it was like a switch was set off, and his left side came alive.

Todoroki's fire helped heat up his right side, both Izuku and Shoto were smiling at each other in understanding and challenge, Endeavour was happy shouting out but none of that reached the half and half teen, "don't blame me for what comes next," were his words to Izuku Midoriya as his right foot produced ice and his left arm produced flames. Izuku powered up his left leg, as they both eyed each other off, powering up their attacks, Cementoss used his quirk at the last second to create 5 large cement blocks between the two boys attacks, meanwhile Midnight ripped her skin tight costume to try and place them asleep but her smoke like power was blown away.

Todoroki sent his ice forward, nearly covering the entire ring; as if once his fire was awakened his ice power had renewed vigar, Izuku jumped over the ice, heading as close as he could to Todoroki's position. His fire began to maximise and shoot out of his body like a supernova, both collided Izuku using his remaining right arm to go full power, Cementoss's five walls taking the brunt of the attacks, exploded into perfect cubes and dispersed along with the immense pressure built up from the explosion Todoroki created by cooling down the ring and then rapidly heating it up. Midnight was blown away with the pressure, and all those in the stands covered their eyes and bodies just shocked at the immense attack the two demonstrated, however once the dust cleared Izuku Midoriya was pasted to the wall of the stadium behind him unconscious, alive but out of bounds, Midnight called Todoroki as the winner.

After the first second round match the others were very anti-climactic, you know like normal matches not overly powerful challenging teens with daddy issues, Yoko had enjoyed the match even though she and most of the audience gapped, she knew what had happened and sure it was obvious the two were talking issues out while fighting but still she was just so shocked and a little happy that she got to see that.

The next fight was Tenya Iida and the vine girl, Iida used his speed to not be caught and to place the girl out of the ring, it was another fast one.

Followed by Fumikage and Ashido, Ashido panicked and then with one defensive shove Fumikage's dark shadow was able to knock her out of bounds.

The next fight was between Kirishima and Bakugōu, they were both strong and good at close range, that being shown when a scratch was placed on Katsuki's right cheek. "Come on Kacchan, you got him!" Yoko cheered, she knew like herself her dad was smart and strategic, she couldn't wait to see how he wins this fight. Yoko noticed her father irritated but also using his quirk to send large explosions right against Kirishima's body, 'he must be seeing what the limits are off the other teens quirk is, it's going to be a waiting game, seeing who has the most stamina,' and with that thought Yoko knew her father had it in the bag, after all she knew just how long he could run, or do his physical workouts.

"Calm down," Mitsuki said with a laugh on her tone to her granddaughter, she had noticed the little girl getting stars in her eyes when her father fought, sure she enjoyed all the fights but when her father fought she just kicked her excitement into another gear, with her little fists clenched, a stretched clenched smile and wide eyes trying to miss nothing. Yoko relaxed slightly and turned to her grandmother "sorry, but I just am so fired up!"

Yoko bounced in her seat throwing her fists in the same manner her father did when constantly hitting an explosive barrage at Kirishima, making him have to continuously harden and not giving him a moment to breathe, this resulted in Kirishima being knocked out, "way to go da- Kacchan!" Yoko smiled impishly to her grandmother as she quickly saved her blunder, Bya-Chan grabbed Yoko's attention "pop-corn?"

Tenya Iida vs Shoto Todoroki, Iida avoided Shoto's ice and then closed him in from running, Iida used a standing long jump, to jump over Todoroki's head and started using his signature move that won him the 10 million points, he aimed his first kick, which missed and continued with his attack as he only had 10 seconds. Iida's second kick was downward and a heavy direct hit, he grabbed the back of Todoroki's jacket intent of speeding to the edge and sending him out of bounds however Todoroki was already prepared, seeing as he had frozen Iida's mufflers. Shoto continued with freezing the ground and Iida's arms which crawled all over his body in a precise way, making Midnight call Todoroki as the winning seeing as Iida couldn't move. It was noticeable though that Todoroki had taken a toll throughout the day's events and that kick that landed was not light at all, he still had one more fight after this and Todoroki was sure he knew who he would be fighting.

Yoko perked up watching Fumikage and her father fight, normally it was Fumikage who was hard hitting and knocking his opponents out of the ring, however the roles were reversed, as Katsuki didn't let up in his match. Yoko bounced as she watch her dad bounce through the air with his quirk, avoiding hits, and getting behind Fumikage to use what he yelled out as stung grenade, it was more bright than it was an explosion. Once the smoke cleared up Yoko saw her father holding down his opponent and had his arm up and out with more light coming off of it with his explosions going, 'light must be his weakness, dad exploited that,' "yeah Kacchan!" Yoko screamed out after Fumikage surrendered and Katsuki was named the winner.

Before and after Katsuki always looked up slightly in the direction of his family and daughter, and due to him knowing she is screaming his nickname out, he had keyed in and heard her scream out her approval of his winning. She would normally yell out before the rest of the audience would, allowing him to just pick it up, 'I wonder if this is how heroes feel when they have fans and those who cheer them on, or if it's just a parent thing?'

It wasn't lost on Yoko that her father was pushing himself, his arms we tense and shaking and he was even rubbing his right one more often during the day's events, but he still wore a determined look as it was announced that he and Todoroki will be versing for the number 1 spot, and Yoko knew that nothing short of all of their might plus ultra would be satisfactory for her dad, she knew he wanted the fight that Izuku got with Todoroki.

"Yes it all comes down to this, from the hero course Shoto Todoroki verses his classmate Katsuki Bakugōu, now begin!" there was no time as Todoroki slammed his icy hand down on the ground, and sent a crazy large ice blast like his first one against Sero. Yoko was a little worried but she did notice her father using his quick reaction and explosions to counter it, until the ice managed to go around and behind him, enclosing him. Everyone was quite when they heard what sounded like giant footfalls, but instead was just Katsuki making his way out of the ice with his explosions. Yoko cheered when she saw her dad come forth after tunnelling through the ice, Todoroki jumped back being cautious, Yoko watched entranced as her father shot forward, and used his quirk to move to the side and get his hands on Todoroki and throwing him, using his explosions to increase the speed of his throw, but Todoroki saved himself with an ice-wave.

Yoko could hear her grandparents and the Kuchiki's who were mainly quiet or berating Yoko's father finally make some 'ahhs' and 'ohhs' at this display of control and power causing Yoko to smile with pride. Yoko liked to listen in on the commentary of her father's homeroom teacher, he was smart and gave a lot of insight on the fight and tactics, and he knew his students well. "Bakugōu timed his explosions and grabbed Todoroki's left side on purpose, he's done his research, his aptitude for this becomes more apparent with each fight." "Interesting" was all Present Mic threw in while Erasure head continued "Todoroki's doing well so far but his attacks are too simple, it almost seems like he lost his spark after the match with Midoriya."

Yoko was surprised to see the passion and hear the conviction and slight sadness in her father's words, at first she was scared and worried, those are not things an up and coming hero should say but at the same time she agreed, he wasn't giving it his all like someone else would and they are training to be the best of the best they should be giving it their all regardless.

"You Bastard, I'll tell you what will happen if you make a fool outta me; I'll kill you, I don't want there to be any doubt that I'm the best student at the festival, that's only possible if you come at me as hard as you can, there's no point if you don't fight me with the same power you used against Deku, if you don't want to win this then why are you even here, show everyone your trying to destroy me!" he rushed the half and half teen, Yoko was near tears hearing her dad, it was powerful, emotional and ripe with conviction in his words, she just wanted to see him do it, to win going all out nothing less would be acknowledged.

Todoroki paused, Yoko could see the frost growing on his right side again, it was when Midoriya yelled out "come on Todoroki; don't give up, do your best" his frost melted away and he looked determined and slightly shocked but his body ignited on fire. Yoko noticed her father flying through the air towards Todoroki he used his explosions to spin himself in the air really fast, gaining speed, all she could see was a black cloud in the shape of an arrow, "Howitzer Impact" he yelled. However Todoroki deactivated his flames, not feeling the spark anymore, Katsuki's move uses the oxygen in the air to feed his explosion making it bigger, the destruction was enormous.

Yoko gasped at the sheer size of it, Present Mic spoke up Yoko only grabbing the tail end of what he said "he turned himself into a human missile," Yoko was only a little worried, she knew that her father had been favouring his arm during the tournament matches, and it was a big blast, she hoped there was no damage. Yoko saw her father laying on the ground after landing his hit, he noticed that Todoroki decided to not use his fire, Yoko could only imagine the damage made to her father's pride, she sat and watched quietly with bated breath just to see what he would do; how he would react.

The arena was quite, Todoroki was propped up unconscious on his ice out of bounds, Yoko could see her dad struggle to get up and then walk towards the other saying to stop messing around, he ran the rest of the way pissed and upset that the other was unconscious and not reacting, that he chose not to fight. Yoko picked up on his words "it can't end this way," Midnight had to use her sleep smoke to put him unconscious, it was obvious the whole stadium was thinking the same thing that; Todoroki threw the match, but all cheered as Midnight stated Yoko's father as the winner. Yoko face palmed knowing what his mood was going to be like after this, she also picked up on her grandparents looking sideways at each other with a knowing look, some people left but many stayed to see the winners be given medals by All Might himself in the award ceremony.

There was more glitz and glamour with fireworks going off, when the three podiums came up from the floor, the winners were standing on them, but in Yoko's fathers case he was heavily restrained in large shackles and cuffs with his mouth covered, he was fighting them trying to get out of them, he obviously didn't want to win this way and he was fighting tooth and nail to get out of it, his anger was through the roof. Yoko face palmed yet again her father looked like a wild animal with rabies as he tried to break the massive wooden like block his chains were connected too, Jet spoke up "wow, I would never imagine he had such anger issues after seeing how he is with little Yoko." Yoko's grandparents sheepishly laughed and just said yeah in agreement, Midnight announced "Tenya Iida actually shares third place with Fumikage Tokoyami, but unfortunately he had to leave due to family reasons, gotta love those familiar bonds."

"Now let's bring out the hardware, of course there's only one person worthy of distributing the award" everyone could hear his laughing and see him on the top of the arena, All might began to say "citizens I am here," meanwhile at the same time Midnight shouted out "the number 1 hero" it made the crowd go dead quiet with awkwardness after All Might landed in the stadium; however Yoko couldn't stop her laughing. Midnight continued holding the medals "so now that you're here All Might, why don't we start the presentation," All Might gave the medals to each off the students and hugged them giving them some advice that no one else could hear, Todoroki speaking to him longer then Fumikage, however once he got to Yoko's father, it was a little bit different.

All Might took of Katsuki's mouth guard, to which he growled out "All Might, winning first place doesn't prove that I'm the best one here, even if the world considers me the winner I refuse to accept it like this!" Yoko could hear his words loud and clear, "how is he doing that with his eyes, I wonder if I can do that?" Yoko asked aloud seeing her father's devil like angry eyes, however near immediately her grandmother shouted "no" shocking the Kuchiki's and the young girl.

All Might tried to give it to Katsuki as he screamed out "I don't want that piece of garbage," and then angled his head to make it difficult for the pro hero to place it on; he eventually got it into his mouth where it sat.

Katsuki was engulfed with rage, he was informed that they had the next two days off to recuperate, he must admit he needed it, but was still pissed, he will get his rematch with icy-hot, he vowed it. He got home, his parents and daughter already there after the end of school, "what the hell were you thinking going off like that and in front of everyone including your daughter…" Katsuki dulled his mother's voice into background sound, he was all of a sudden overcome with such tiredness from the second he stepped foot in his house. He had put the medal in his bag by throwing it as hard as he could, his slumped on the couch, only now losing his angry look, he look to his right as he felt hands on his arm examining it. He thought it was cute seeing his little Sunshine checking him over due to being worried, but she looked up to him and smiled, "you did amazing daddy, I can't believe that people are that amazing and to think you're not even finished training and growing!" He smiled weakly at her enthusiasm, as he had lost all of his, "yeah, I just wish I won the right way…" his daughter nodded in agreement "yeah I noticed, say will you teach me how to do the scary eye look one day?" Katsuki was surprised to hear her ask this, he only managed to raise an eyebrow, but he heard his mother yell out no, he actually laughed and said "sure," only gaining more of his mother's vulgar words.

Yoko felt like it was her responsibility to take care of her daddy, she had never seen him this tired before, once Mitsuki finished cooking dinner, Yoko waited on hand and foot giving as much as she could to her father, he ended up having 4 bowls full. "Thanks Sunshine, I'm going to go to bed, do you think just for tonight you will accept my apology of not being able to read to you?" She smiled to him "of course daddy," with that he very slowly ambled up the stairs and to his room; he didn't wake up till midday the next morning. The first words out of his mouth was "die mouth, stupid weakling mouth and germs!" he was vigorously brushing them, pissed that they betrayed him and held the medal he did not accept, meanwhile Katsuki's mother yelled at him not to wake up and start yelling at midday, and his daughter was sitting on his bed watching him with his new trademark evil face and laughed as she watched him go off at his own mouth.

"So what did you choose to do with your gold medal?" Yoko asked as her father was wiping his mouth with his towel, his face more relaxed but still sporting a frown. He moved to get dressed, Yoko giving her back so he could change, "it's in my bag, why, do you think I should accept it?" His words were not angry just curious in what his daughter thinks, she shrugged "does it matter what I think, if you don't want it then you don't want it even if you did or did not deserve it, honestly I think its Todoroki who doesn't deserve his medal, he had to be constantly reminded and pushed just to keep on going." Katsuki considered his daughters words, 'so she thought he deserved it in some way or form at least,' Katsuki finished getting dressed and turned around to make his bed, he picked up Yoko swinging her around in the air and placing her on the ground earning a giggle from her; "lunch is ready" was all they heard as they made their way downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

My Sunshine- Chapter 9 Dirty Little Secret

The two days off were spent resting for Katsuki, he had done so much training that two days off wouldn't hurt, he held his daughter's hand as they made their way to the park to meet up with Hisana and Bya-Chan. "I don't think Jet liked your attitude at the sports festival," Yoko spoke up grabbing her dads attention, he looked down at her "and what makes you say that?" Yoko looked back up to him, "well he frowned a lot at your fights, mentioned off handed that you were over confident, tenacious but not in a good way, but it was one thing in particular he said 'wow, I would never imagine he had such anger issues after seeing how he is with little Yoko' but that's just my observations." He nodded and smiled looking down to her, "well you know what…I don't care what he or anyone else says," Yoko smiled at her dad's words; truly he was inspirational in certain ways.

The two paused when Katsuki got a text message, it was from Hisana, stating that she was all of a sudden called into work and needed to take Byakuya with her because it was so urgent, and that they would catch up another time. Yoko noticed the slight frown but Katsuki shrugged it off and asked his kid "want something to eat instead?" They made their way to the burger store that also did ice-cream and donuts, Katsuki got a spicy burger meanwhile Yoko got nuggets and chips. Once done, they got a massive pack of mixed donuts to take home like last time, Yoko carried it when they were on their way, but paused when her father's name was called out. It was a guy with red hair, Yoko remembered his name Eijiro Kirishima, "yo Bakugōu" his hand was raised in hello, "hey shitty hair, what do you want?"

Yoko was about to berate her father however the red hair teen laughed of his words and responded like normal, "actually I was just out about to grab some stuff for my mum, I was surprised to see you, didn't know you lived in the same area as I." Katsuki was a little defensive, this was a bit too close and personal for his liking "yeah and what of it, Deku also lives in the area, and Uraraka." Yoko frowned how does he know that, maybe her dad was friends with more of his class mates then he let on, "hey I'm Yoko, his little sister," she pointed to her dad.

"Oh hi, I remember you, you were in that magazine and the company were taken to court and there business went down the drain," Yoko impishly rubbed the back of her head 'oh my; he was straight forward.' "Jeeze man she's like three she aint gonna know or remember about all that shit," "so Kacchan actually has friends?" she enquired actually wanting to hear more about her father's life at school, "well he will tell you" Kirishima was interrupted by Katsuki "like hell he is" and then he continued "yeah but I like to think I am." It was followed by Katsuki calling him a "loser" Yoko rolled her eyes "you should consider yourself lucky that anyone wants to even be close to you let alone a friend, just be nice for once." "Well it's nice to meet you Yoko," Katsuki scoffed and rolled his eyes at her words, he swore she was just like his mother, "Do you wanna hang out?" Yoko invited instead of Katsuki, she noticed that Kirishima shone up once asked, "Sure what did you have in mind?" "Well I don't know about yous but I plan on playing on that play ground," Yoko pointed to it, passed the donuts to her dad and walked away, leaving the teens to talk.

They moved and sat on a bench and watched as they spoke, "so that's your little sister hey, she must be proud that her big brother won the festival," Katsuki scoffed, "I didn't win, I refuse, and Yoko is smart she knows why I don't accept it," Kirishima added "yeah, I noticed that she talked more mature then a three year old, she was the one that you kept looking too in the stands at the festival hey." Katsuki tensed lightly at Kirishima's words, "how did you know?" he was frowning as usual, it wasn't unusual for the blondie to be defensive but tensing up was a little new to Kirishima to see. "Well yeah, you looked up to the same area, I don't know if anyone else noticed but I did, plus some of us already know that you have a baby sister, its normal if you look for your family in the stands…" Kirishima paused noticing Katsuki tense up again as he couldn't see Yoko, he frowned and stood up moving around, "Yoko!" he looked around the park, his heart in his throat, Kirishima got up too and looking around.

Kirishima noticed that Yoko was running back towards the park from the road area, once he spotted her he called out "Bakugōu, here she is!" Katsuki rounded and moved to her so quickly, he hugged her so worried, "where were you!" he looked so angry and scared. Kirishima had never seen Katsuki like this before, it was an eye opener "I'm sorry, but come with me" Yoko grabbed her brothers hand and walked him back the way she came from. Once they stood in front of a water drain, they could then see why she was over here in the first place, a puppy had somehow slipped through and gotten caught, it was obvious that Yoko's arm were too short to reach. Katsuki sighed, and laid his body down in the gutter, sliding his arm into the drain and grabbing the pup by the scruff of its neck, using his other hand, to maneuver it out of the drain.

Once he got it out he noticed it was a little white fluffy pup with brown eyes and a big black nose, it actually looked like a polar bear, however it was coating in a black and brown mess, it made whimpering sounds and started licking Yoko when placed in her arms. Once up Katsuki dusted him off, Kirishima and Katsuki looked around seeing if someone had lost a puppy, it was big for a puppy surely a bigger breed dog but still; people shook their heads claiming they had no idea.

"I wonder who's he is, surely someone is missing him," Yoko mentioned also looking around, she looked up to her father to see what they are supposed to do, he frowned and looked back to his friend, "you wanna come home with us?" Again Kirishima was surprised and alight with happiness, he was still holding the pack of donuts, "yeah," they all made their way to the Bakugōu household. Once they made their way inside, Katsuki called out "mum were home, are you here?" sometimes she left for work, appointments, meet clients, see dad, see friends or lunch breaks with others. There was no one calling out, "maybe she went out," Yoko offered, as she took the pup inside, "take it upstairs and clean it, we will make flyers and take them out, see if we can find the owner."

Yoko was too happy to go up to the main bathroom and clean up the puppy, meanwhile Kirishima looked around in the main lounge room; they had a large couch, T.V. unit, fireplace with its own sitting area and a large family size bean bag that made Kirishima itch to do a stage dive onto. Katsuki did a double check to see if something had been grabbed out for dinner, meanwhile placing the donuts in a glass jar, he potted around the kitchen quickly, before going back out to Kirishima, noticing him looking at the pictures of him playing with Yoko, and feeding her when she was a baby, and her birthday images, there was a few of him when he was young with a young Midoriya, but most were off Yoko. Katsuki cleared his throat grabbing the teen's attention, "you want a drink or donut?" Kirishima "nah I'm good, say yous have a lot of pictures of your sister and you," Katsuki became defensive as usual, "what of it!" he took on a cranky face, "I guess I am still surprised to see another side of you, you really care for her, didn't know you were so close, most siblings aren't, were you happy to become a big brother?"

Katsuki hated the feeling of his walls cracking, people getting close and causing him anxiety due to him being afraid he will find out the truth, "well sure, being looked up to is awesome but when she was born she was too small and sickly so she had to stay in the hospital longer than we wanted, it was joyous occasion when came home with her, mum was tired so I helped her a lot." It was technically the truth but not entirely, "how come there are always Christmas decorations, was she born in December?" Kirishima asked "yeah, on Christmas day actually."

"Kacchan, I need your help!" Yoko's high peach voice broke through to them, they both ran up the stairs, and both Yoko and the pup were wet, she was holding what looked like a wet polar bear cub, she couldn't hold it any longer, it was big and heavy for a pup, and she needed help drying it. Katsuki instantly grabbed a towel and took the pup from her, and passing her a towel as well, she dried herself off and helped her father continue drying the pup. 10 towels later, the pup was just starting to get dry, they had to use Mitsuki's hair dryer, and Yoko's hairbrush, this helped them try and figure out what breed of puppy it was too.

"Ah it's a Samoyed," both Yoko and Katsuki looked at Kirishima in a quizzical way, wanting him to explain, "they are a snow sled dogs, like huskies but bigger and stronger, plus they stay all white with their fluffy coat, they like the cold, someone is definitely going to be missing this little guy." With a digital camera, they took a picture of the puppy and inside of his father's office, Katsuki wrote up found pictures and details, and then copied them, before they knew it they were out and about leaving the puppy home in the bathroom with food and water. It begun to get late in the afternoon, when Kirishima remembered he was supposed to buy things for his mum, "oh shit, I forgot, sorry guys I gotta go, I'll see you at school Katsuki," and like that they waved and he was gone. "he called me by my first name," Katsuki said off handed, "well yeah, friends tend to do that," Yoko offered, she noticed her dad frowning, "dad it's okay for you to have and make friends, people will believe I'm your sister, no one is going to look into it, besides you really have some serious walls up around you, maybe you should allow some people to see over them." With that she pulled him along by the hand, making their way home to check on the puppy and prepare dinner for the family.

"What the bloody hell is this" Mitsuki found her hair dryer covered in white dog hair, "Katsuki!" Yoko noticed her dad flinch, "we had to clean the puppy and his fur is like hair, so we had to blow dry it, I'll clean it later, just come and eat dinner already." She was not happy, but she did as he mentioned only because he said he would clean up after the puppy, so far no one had called the phone number provided on the found notices that the father, daughter duo strung up anywhere they could. "I think it's really nice what yous did today, helping a puppy and cleaning up and trying to find its home, don't you think honey?" Masaru spoke up but his wife grumbled under her breath. Katsuki definitely noticed that his daughter was over the moon about having a puppy in their care, even if it was temporary, she kept stating that it was so fluffy she could die, and that it was friendly and smart, she already taught him how to sit and wait.

START OF THE NEXT DAY- 1A HOMEROOM

"Hey what did you do on your days off?" Denki asked Kirishima, "well re-coupe like we were told to do, but I also bumped into Bakugōu and Yoko, we saved a puppy," Denki looked confused "Yoko?" "Oh yeah, remember how it was mentioned that he had a little sister well that's her name, she's nice only three though." Izuku Midoriya entered the conversation, "that's his sister's name?" he had frowned, he had seen Kacchan with a little girl a few times over a period of time, but had guessed it was his cousin or something not sister, after all Inko was best friends with Mitsuki and he knew from his mum that she had not been pregnant or had a baby. Kirishima answered "yeah man, I thought you would know seeing as yous two grew up together," Midoriya placed his hand to his mouth thinking, "I had only seen her not meet her, but is she adopted?" now it was Kirishima that frowned "ah, no Bakugōu said she was born Christmas day and she's three years old, apparently he had to help put a lot because she was born weak and his mother was unwell after birth, I figured for sure you would know about it." "Well that's just the thing, Kacchan's mother hasn't had another baby, I would know because my mother and his are friends," before Midoriya could continue other the two boys he was talking too both "ohh, do we have a mystery to solve the Bakugōu sibling mystery," Kirishima laughed at Denki's words. Others begun to pour in and speak about how they were now famous, taking the conversation from their topic.

Katsuki hated his walk to the day care and school, he heard the other parents at the day care whisper, and Hisana wasn't there but Byakuya was already dropped off, and then when he was on the train he had different responses from the public, "oh you were amazing," "man you have some serious anger issues," "it wasn't fair how it ended," "good job, you're gonna be an amazing hero one day, I'll keep my eyes on you in future." Katsuki sighed once he sat in his seat, it was the last he wanted especially for a win like that; he wanted less eyes on him not more.

Katsuki found his mobile had a missed call, he had to ignore it buzzing in his pocket while in class; only because he saw that it wasn't his parents or the day care. At lunchtime he sat down slowly eating as he listened to the voice message left, "hello is this Katsuki Bakugōu? anyway this is Shino, I found a missing notice of my Samoyed puppy, his name is avalanche, I was hoping to pick him up if I could, please contact me on 555-623-598 thanks hope to hear from you soon." Due to his parent's being at work, Yoko in day care and him at school the puppy was to be left in the laundry room downstairs with all its necessities and any messes it makes is his and Yoko's responsibility to clean it up, Katsuki cringed at the thought, he had a hard enough time changing diapers when Yoko was a baby, he just hopes that she will clean up after the puppy.

He called the Shino guy back, "hello?" "yeah, this is Katsuki Bakugōu this must be Shino, I am the one who found your puppy yesterday, unfortunately no one is home right now, can we meet up some time this afternoon and I can give your puppy back to you?" the fella on the other end seemed surprised of his straight forwardness, "ah yeah, where and what time?" "The fort valley park at 4:30pm," Katsuki knew he should have asked for confirmation that the puppy was his, but he did mention the breed and its name in the voice mail earlier.

"Okay I'll meet you there," "bye" was Katsuki's last words, he knew he had to be careful now that he was popular this could just be the media or a fanatic fan or someone wanting to give him a piece of their mind, he dialled the number for the day care. Once the voice on the other end said hello Katsuki wasted no time "yeah, tell Yoko I'll be there to pick her up later than usual, bye," he heard the lady say his name in recognition and then said an awkward okay just before he hung up the phone. He could now enjoy his food in peace, however he had been feeling eyes on him all day, usually this was normal but not so many and with intense determination behind it, he looked over his shoulder and was meet with three sets of eyes that being Deku, Kirishima and sparky. They quickly looked away and begun whispering, Katsuki frowned he had that anxiety feeling building up in his chest and stomach again; he had a bad feeling about this.

MEANWHILE- MIDORIYA, KIRISHIMA, DENKI

They practically jumped when Katsuki's eyes landed on them from across the cafeteria, they were watching him on his phone, and then again as he called another number, "I didn't think he was so popular, but it does remind me from before the festival, remember that day when the story of him and his sister being out was published, he instantly called someone and was pissed, I know it was because it was illegal, but I don't know are brothers normally THAT protective over little sisters?" Kirishima mentioned, "we need to be careful and not obvious," Izuku said but almost immediately, they jumped again when Uraraka walked up to their table "what are yous conspiring?" she was only joking and had no idea she hit the nail right on the head.

"Shh, all three said to her, pulling her down to take a seat with them, she was shocked, surprised but also curious, she bent over listening to them explain what was going on. Kirishima mentioned the media reporting on Katsuki's sister, and that was the first time anyone heard about Yoko existing, then there was the fact that he was super protective over her, and confirmation from Izuku that the Bakugōu's didn't have another baby. "What do yous plan on doing?" she asked them "well, we were going to follow him, and see if we can learn anything else, it is strange hey," Denki said Ochako shrugged "why don't you just ask him, maybe they don't want her to know she is adopted or something, normally the answer is really simple or is something you overlook."

Katsuki was looking over his draft picks, there were a few but one of the hero's that was interested in him was Blue Jeanist, number 4 hero and very popular, he wanted to become the most popular and best hero, he knew some people didn't like his determination and charisma, some saying he was more villainess than heroicness. He was also pissed that he wasn't allowed to have his hero names, they were freaking awesome, the thought, I will need to choose something else, maybe in the future when he was certain and the dam teachers don't get in the way of his choice. He was also anxious having to tell his daughter that his hero internship goes for five days essentially one school week where he also stays with them over night, and also his parents are going to have to pick her up and drop her off at day care, he was considering contacting Hisana and asking for help, but it was obvious that after the festival they didn't want much to do with him. From what his daughter told him, it was because Jet most likely didn't approve of his attitude and words during the festival, so now his parents are going to have to step up while he is doing his week internship.

As soon as the bell range, Katsuki packed up his things and headed straight home, he had to grab the puppy and then pick up Yoko, he thought she would appreciate seeing the owner and saying goodbye to the puppy, she did adore it but it was someone else's they couldn't have pets. Katsuki continued to get the feeling that someone was watching him, he kept checking over his shoulder and the people around him, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

Once home Katsuki changed and then checked on the pup, it had gone to the toilet and made a mess in the laundry room, maybe he should have picked up Yoko first, he really didn't want to clean it up. After 15 minutes and gagging the whole time, he collected his wallet, phone and keys, he was now wearing his sneakers with ¾ cargo shorts and a white Plus Ultra T-shirt and a light over jacket. Katsuki picked up the puppy not having a collar or lead and walked out of his house, it didn't take long to get to the day care. Yoko was happy to see her dad, she ran to him, being alone and said "daddy!" as he picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Yoko took the puppy off of him, "his owner called me and we are going to return him, let's go."

Katsuki noticed his daughter wasn't as happy, he could see it in her eyes, he had to take the puppy from her as it got too heavy for her to carry, with his other hand he held hers, he learned over time it was best to speak of a topic that she could talk about and also contribute on that could hopefully make her happier. "So today I was supposed to choose my hero name or code name but the teacher wouldn't let me have King Explosion Murder," once the words left his mouth Yoko doubled over in laughter, "you have to be joking, daddy heroes are not meant to have murder in their name." Yoko said it like it was obvious, Katsuki frowned and slightly pouted at her words, "yeah but I liked it," he stated like a big child making his daughter smile yet again, making his own lips lift up into a smile.

They arrived to the park, there was a young man maybe early 20's he had glasses and was wearing a suite without the over coat; he was looking around as if waiting for someone. "Hey are you Shino?" Katsuki practically shouted out, the man nodded and smiled once he saw the puppy, "ah Avalanche I was looking everywhere for you, sorry for the inconvenience my daughter accidentally didn't latch our gate properly and the little fella got out," Katsuki held up his hand in a stop phrase, "don't care just take back your puppy." The man took it from Yoko's hands, she smiled up at her father, happy that they did something nice, "time to go home dad?" he nodded back down not berating her for saying he was seeing the other fellow was finally out of ear shot.

Half way home Yoko asked her father to carry the rest of the way, "are you okay Sunshine?" he knew she wasn't he thought it would be the absence of her friend, but still he had to talk to her about it. She shook her head, "Byakuya's parents don't want to associate with us anymore, they think we are violent and I only found out because my day care teacher informed me, it's no-fair that his parents decided that at a fighting tournament, you need to be physical to be in that, what did they expect, and now Bya-Chan and I can't see each other anymore!" By the end of her sentence she was blubbering and crying and Katsuki had to try and console her, he learned that using reasonable words always allowed her to calm, "I'm sorry Sunshine, it was my attitude that did this, and your right it is not fair that his parents chooses his friends, and you and I both know Bya-Chan is smart and knows better than his parents, he still thinks of you as a friend even if yous don't see each other anymore."

Yoko breathed deeply and nodded her head in understanding, "yeah, maybe we will meet again in the future and can be friends again," she tried for a smile, but failed and just buried her face in his neck, Katsuki continued to talk as they walked home, "do you want to help me choose a hero name when we get home?" She didn't say anything but nodded her head in understanding, Katsuki was thinking of adding on that he had an internship, but he didn't want her to start crying again, so he would leave that till later to talk about.

3PM SCHOOL- MIDORIYA, URARAKA, DENKI, KIRISHIMA

They instantly meet up and kept a distance from Katsuki as they followed him, so far everything was normal, he boarded his train and walked home. "now what, do we ring his door bell and pretend that we wanted to invite him to something?" someone asked, it was feeling weird to Uraraka to be sneaking around and watching her class mates house. "Trust me Uraraka, this is just strange, something is up," Midoriya stated, he had a determined and slightly worried look on his face, this was the first time outside of himself and hero school that he has had such a focus. They must have been there for 15 minutes give or take a few, when Katsuki walked out holding a white fluffy puppy and wearing cargo pants, sneakers, an Ultra Plus T-shirt and an over coat. "Where is he going, lets follow him," the teens all stayed as stealthy as possible, it wasn't any of their business but they were all really curious due to Kacchan being such a private person, especially seeing as he never mentioned Yoko once.

All blushed when they saw Yoko run up to him and hugged him; he gave her a kiss too, and was SMILING, 'So cute!' they all thought in unison. They continued watching them give the puppy to some young man, "ah Katsuki must have found the owner," Kirishima stated "yeah, it's a bummer that we can't hear what they are saying," Denki added on. Half way back to Katsuki's house they all watched as he picked her up, and they were speaking about something, whatever it was it made the little girl cry, Katsuki did a good job at consoling her because she stopped, they could see worry and sadness cross his features, eventually they returned home. "Hmm, I see what you mean Kirishima, he is very protective and caring for her, it was so cute seeing him picked her up and smile and kiss her, oh my god, I wish I brought my camera," Uraraka exclaimed.

Katsuki spent some time going over his chores, and school work, before sitting down with his daughter to go over his hero name, after all she also helped him with his learning, training and also choosing his outfit, why shouldn't she also help him with this. "So Sunshine, you want to go over hero names?" he asked his now gloomy kid, she simply nodded, "I think you could be known as the Explosion hero, for sure your all about explosions, but as for your name…" her little hand was on her chin in thought. He smiled at how she looked, but his smile faltered "we have been given out draft picks from the festival and will need to do a 5 day internship with the hero agency we pick, that being said I need this code name but also I will be spend 5 days and nights away."

Katsuki wasn't afraid of anything but he couldn't look his daughter in the face scared of seeing her reaction, but his head snapped up at her words "ah, I have it you will be Nitro Fist" she exclaimed with her own fist pumped up in the air, he frowned slightly, 'it did suite him, as his quirk was nitro glycerine and his explosions came from his palms.' She looked at him seeing what he thought, he smiled "I like it, it does fit doesn't it…" she nodded, "it's okay, you need to do this to become a hero right, and I will have grandma and pa…" For some strange her words and reasoning made Katsuki worried and sad, she was all of a sudden being left alone with no friend, father and already his parents were so busy to the point he did so much.

"Yoko, I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you and I can't promise certain U.A. commitments won't come up in the future and require me to be gone for long periods of time, but I promise I will always call you, every day and I will work hard to become a great dad and hero, I'm also doing this for you." His words were true and his daughter needed to hear this, she nodded and hugged him, "I know daddy, I will just miss you, but you promise to call right?" he nodded with a smile "every night before you go to bed, okay."

THAT NIGHT MIDORIYA'S HOUSEHOLD

Izuku sat down at the kitchen table with his mother, she cooked steamed veggies, fish and white rice for dinner, "thank you mum," Izuku said absent minded, there was just something about the way Kacchan looked at his 'sister' Yoko, he had not seen such a look from Kacchan directed at anyone since they were 4 years old, not even his own parents warrant that kind of kind and caring look. "Is something wrong Izuku, you have this look on your face, what's wrong?" Izuku snapped out of his inner thoughts, "oh it's nothing really, I was just thinking…actually mum you are friends with Kacchan's mother right," he knew it was the truth but wanted to get her to confirm it, "yeah, why what's wrong Izuku?" She seemed to panic, but his question also made her confused "did you know that Kacchan's mum had another baby around three years ago on Christmas day?" Izuku's mother looked confused "ah no, they don't have another kid, Mitsuki and Masaru can't have any more children after having Kacchan." His mother's words made Izuku's stomach drop and he was slightly scared like there was a big secret the kind of feeling someone got when they realised the phone call was coming from inside the house, "what do you mean mum?" his voice held some urgency "well there were complications during Kacchan's birth and a surgery was needed, they can't have any more kids, so maybe the baby was adopted," Izuku cut her off, "that isn't possible mum, she has the same eyes as Kacchan and his mother's…"

The second those last words left his mouth Midoriya's brain ran through all the information and images of Kacchan looking at Yoko and the way he treated Yoko, he then remembered how tired he used to be in junior high, along with the fact that he was over protective, 'no it couldn't be' he thought. He remembered from this afternoon the little girl saying something as she ran into his arms outstretched, his mind slowed down looking at her words, he could have sworn her words were 'daddy' he remembered when he was a kid, he would run up to his mother yelling mummy, 'oh shit Kacchan had a kid, but that makes no sense.'

Midoriya thought over the information his brain had unravelled but he kept it to himself, he hadn't told the others, and he didn't go to his childhood friend about it, he figured it was best for him to try and drop it, 'I should be focusing more on my internship' he thought.

Yoko felt lonely, she was now with no friend, her father had to go to his internship, he had informed her that he chose to go to Blue Jeanist, just so he could learn how to be popular; Yoko knew her father would hate it solely because he most likely would be told to become nice and approachable. Yoko spent of her time watching T.V. or reading and the only time she got to play outside was at day care, when she got home with her grandma she would help cook and set the table, she found doing chores helped keep her mind off of what adults called 'life problems.'

Mitsuki noticed her granddaughter's depression, Katsuki explained what was going on and that Yoko was lonely, it was the next day that Mitsuki presented her with a small wooden portable chess board, it held the pieces inside and would unfold into a chest board. Mitsuki had fun showing her how to play, and once Yoko realised that it was a strategic game she decided to continue playing, even taking it to day care. Yoko would mainly read through her books and learned how to play the new game she was given, every night her father called like he promised, he stated that this guy was trying to get him to wear jeans, and have a comb over, and stated it was a waste of time, he wouldn't change is determination and ordeals he was too prideful for that. By the time the five days were up, Katsuki was all too happy to leave and take the train home, his dad picked him up, seeing as it was late night when he arrived. Yoko didn't come she had to stay home in bed, "hey son," Katsuki returned his greeting; it was a quite ride home. "Yoko missed you, we will need to sort something out if more time away will be necessary, your mother was thinking about inviting the Kurosaki's over to talk through matters, they may not like us but Yoko should not be treated like that at all." Katsuki nodded his head in agreement, and then added "yeah, I will give them a call about it, I feel bad because this happened due to me, I made a promise to myself that I would never hurt her, but I did." His father added on "indirectly, you can't help other people's actions, but just be there for her."

Yoko was all too happy that her father was coming home, she couldn't sleep even with the late hour, once she heard the car pull up; she got up and out of bed, her father walked in holding a suite case and his other backpack. He dropped everything and caught her as she jumped up into his chest, "I missed you!" she declared, "I missed you too, and you should be in bed," she looked impish, "I was too excited to go to sleep…ah what's wrong with your hair," he laughed at his new hairdo.

Yoko slept in her father's bed, first time in a long time, she was independent for her age, but she was a daddy's girl and especially right at that time he was all she had, they were dependant of each other. Katsuki slept soundly that night, he found it hard to sleep at the agency and he hated the feeling of wasting time, he had a regime and it was interrupted due to the useless internship, but that night he slept in his own bed with his daughter curled up next to him, it was obvious this week was difficult on her, especially because of the Kuchiki's. He was angered the second he thought of their name, it was their fault that his kid was so sad; to deny children to choose their own friends was just not right.

Katsuki was pissed he was currently pounding Sero's and Kirishima's heads together as they were making fun of his new hairstyle, it wasn't his fault his fair became use to it, Katsuki's day only got worse from there. Deku, Icy-hot and Speedy were all apparently involved with the hero killer in Hosu, many were saying how cool it was, they actually got to see some action, meanwhile he was getting his hair gelled down. From their Katsuki got even angrier in the hero training, it was obvious that Deku had been training, instead of breaking bones, he was running and jumping through the gamma course, and they were his own moves. Besides being ripped off he was also falling behind, he could have chosen more wisely, instead of finding someone trying to change him and his attitude, even his own daughter laughed at his hairstyle.

They were informed that they had a summer training camp to go to but that they would need to pass the written and physical tests, those that lose were going to a summer school, which didn't make sense to Katsuki because wouldn't that mean they needed the training more than anyone else? He knew he could and would pass, but a month long training away from Yoko was going to break his heart, he decided to not think about that at the present time. Katsuki was just leaving the school and made it outside when he heard the nerd call out his name, "What do you want Deku?!" he had a sense of Deja-vu all over again, "ah, I need to talk to you seriously," Deku had a look in his eyes that informed Katsuki that it was very important, right when Katsuki was about to brush him off Deku spoke up saying "it's about Yoko," Katsuki's blood ran cold as ice, he followed Deku around the side of the school, once alone he pinned the nerd by his throat against the wall. "What the hell, Deku" Katsuki had to let him go, so he could at least hear what the other had to say, maybe it was important, "I know she's your daughter," was all Deku coughed out, Katsuki's look on his face was all the confirmation Deku needed to know he was right.

"How did you find out," Deku fessed up saying a few of them followed him on the day he returned the puppy to its home, he also said that thinking and basic deductions was what gave him the answer, but that Katsuki's response was his confirmation, he had to quickly say the others didn't know and he wouldn't tell anyone else that, he was just surprised that even he, himself didn't know this, Deku mentioned that Kacchan's mother couldn't have babies, that was news to Katsuki, he didn't know this but Deku and his mother did apparently. "Well you said you won't tell anyone, so then don't, and if you do, I Will Kill You," this time Katsuki's words were truly holding those words and he would follow through with them, it was the most scared Deku had ever been not even the hero killer was this scary to him. He simply nodded "I would never do that to you Kacchan, I know you don't think of me as a friend, but I still think of you that way, I'm just curious you would have been young when…" Izuku was cut off "shut up Deku that is none of your business, and your right I don't think of you as a friend, if you must know your best title would be a bug or nascence, now I gotta go, Yoko's waiting for me."

Katsuki was pissed for the remainder of the day, he didn't show it to his daughter but when he spoke to his nit-picking mum it was obvious, he ended up asking her "you never told me that you couldn't have kids after having me," his mother was caught off guard, she nearly dropped her fork at dinner, "how did you find that out." "Izuku Midoriya found out that it was impossible for you to have another kid because you couldn't and then he put two and two together and know we have another person who knows." He was angry they could tell, but the way he was speaking was rude, and his mother's feelings were hurt but instead she exploded and went off at him.

"look here brat, saying thank you for going through so much to give you life would have been a start, but don't go blaming me, sure Inko knows I can't have any more children, but no one should have been suspicious, plus Izuku won't go around telling everyone, he's your friend right." "Wrong, that nerd is not my friend; he also mentioned others from m y class are onto our secret…" Katsuki was interrupted "your secret, and don't you use that tone with me and speak to me like that, you may be a parent but you are still a kid, so off to your room, no more dinner for you till you apologise to me!" Both were hot headed and stubborn, he ended up stomping upstairs and Yoko and Masaru were looking down intently at their food.

Yoko, popped her head into her father's room, he was laying on his bed reading another school book, "yeah Sunshine" he said not looking up to her, 'how did he always knew when she was there?' she walked in, "you should apologise to grandma," "I aint apologising to that old hag," Yoko flinched at his tone, he sighed and rolled over onto his back and sat up. "Look you know why I keep you safe with this lie, but already its beginning to break down and with so many eyes, from the media, the public and villains it is just not what we need right now, I just wish she had told me about this instead of me being blind sighted." Yoko joined her father on his bed "maybe it hurts grandma to think about, and to hear you angry that she gave that up to have you would hurt more, imagine if my mummy said that to me, plus maybe it's time, maybe you should be Katsuki Bakugōu U.A. student and father off Yoko Bakugōu." Yoko couldn't help herself she looked up hopeful for the first time, "or at least your peers and the teachers, it doesn't have to be document…" Katsuki didn't want to think or worry about this, "I will be going on a summer training camp, it lasts for a month." His voice sounded hollow as he said it, he knew this change of topic was to help stop his own building anxiety in his stomach and chest that he didn't want to deal with right now.

Yoko watched as her father became more aloof, he trained and studied harder to pass his finals so he could leave on a month's long training summer camp, he hadn't even apologised to grandma.

The next afternoon Masaru knocked on his son's door, he heard a grunt which was a good enough answer to come on in, he opened the door and walked in taking a seat, "we should talk about the way to spoke to both your mother and daughter." Katsuki frowned at his father and wanted to give an excuse but his father had a serious look of his own and he really trusted his dad, so if anyone was going to hear him out it would be his dad. "Your mum hates to admit that she couldn't have more kids, did you know she planned on have many, and I mean like a lot, but her womb was damaged from giving birth to you and they had to remove it, you upset her greatly, you should at least apologise for that." Katsuki was about to speak but his father held up his hand to stop him and he continued, "and you upset your daughter, instead of giving her what she wants you made up rules, sure to keep her safe but in the long term you're hurting her, there is nothing wrong with being a dad, but still you act as if it is, and on top of that you told her you would be gone for a whole month just to get of topic."

Katsuki held his head in shame, in reality he had been hiding every time he was home, he just didn't want to face his issues, he begun to tear up, "I'm just so scared, if others try to hurt her because of this secret and I'm not there to save her, I can't lose her and on top of that I have anxiety just at the thought of telling someone else, I even threatened to kill Deku of he told anyone." Masaru's eyes widened slightly at his son's confession, "alright son, you need to decide a few things, firstly you will apologise to your mother regardless, she did not deserve that, and secondly you need to decide who is worthy of knowing you have a kid, talk to your child about this, she is smart she will understand." With his wisdom bestowed upon his son Masaru left and went on his way down stairs to help set the table with his granddaughter.

He walked down the stairs his mother still prepping dinner and obviously giving him the cold shoulder, he slowly approached her, his voice was a little soft and not that he would admit this but weak, "mum," she turned to him with a stoic face, but her eyes showed him that she was in pain, "I'm sorry, I didn't consider all you went through for me and your sacrifice, I was just thinking how my secret of having a child of my own would be discovered," he took a step forward and hugged his mother, she slowly accepted it, "yeah well you should be grateful brat," her words held no heat though, after that she was a lot more pepped up.

After dinner, Katsuki made his way to his daughters room, he collected her P.J's and took her to the bathroom, he sat the floor next to her like he always does as he washed her hair, it was quite, "so, you want me to tell people that I am your dad?" This took Yoko by surprise as she whipped around to look at her dad, "be careful or you'll get shampoo in your eyes," he chided "ops sorry, yeah, I want to practically tell everyone that your my daddy" she looked down with shinny eyes and puffed cheeks, it was obvious she always had a problem with having to refer to him as her older brother. "And who do you wish me to tell," it was a valid question, obviously not the media or villains but maybe his teachers and class mates, those who figured it out or something. "Maybe your teachers…I want to come with you to the training camp, I don't want to go a month without you, a week was too long," she complained. Katsuki heard her words, so he would have to inform his teachers and his peers, god that would go down like a bag of bricks, he sighed "okay I will need to talk to my teachers about having to bring my daughter with me to summer camp." His words made Yoko explode in excitement as she splashed and smiled, "what it, I already had my bath," he complained but continued smiling. "Daddy, why did you ask me about this, instead of telling me how it was going to be," he nodded understanding what she meant "well you are smart and getting older, plus it upsets you greatly, all I think about is the best way for me to protect you and don't think about protecting your heart and feelings as much as I do your life, so that is why I want to run things by you from now on."

Katsuki was now stuck with his daughter sharing his bed, since he had come back from his internship he hadn't been able to budge her to get back into her own bed, he knew kids could be attached and she was 'his' little girl but still he was a dam teenager and he wanted his bed back, but she looked so happy and comfortable, he will put his foot down tomorrow night.

Katsuki arrived to school earlier, he had to leave Yoko at day care earlier than usual, but she was all for it as she knew he was seeing the faculty staff so that he could see if she could join him at summer camp. Katsuki had a whirlwind of emotions tearing through him as he knocked on the teacher staff room, "come in," was the voice of a few teachers, he opened the door and gulped down as he had all the teachers eyes on him, he gulped. "Ah hi Mr Aizawa, I need to talk to you about something regarding the summer camp," he couldn't look him in the eyes, he was so frightened, "yeah go ahead," his teacher said not paying much attention.

Katsuki's tone told the teacher this was more important than he had expected it to be, "no Mr, Aizawa, I need to talk to you about this in private," he finally made eye contact, Shoto Aizawa had never seen his explosive student so serious before not even when facing villains, he stopped typing on his computer, and left for a private room away from the other teachers, their leaving was definitely noted by the others. "So what is so important that we must talk in private," they were sitting down on couches in the teachers lunch room, "I can't go for a month to the summer camp…" his teacher cut him off "well you don't get a choice kid." He begun to get up "it is that for crying out loud, I need someone to come with me," Aizawa was contemplating his words, "continue" he said wanting to hear just what was making his student so on edge and serious. "Not many people know about this, my family, a select few and Deku found out on his own," now this really caught Aizawa's attention. Aizawa wasn't a very serious teacher in most circumstances, however he was serious when it came to teaching Bakugōu because he could tell he had an aptitude for this and would become a great hero, everything about him was geared towards his training to become a hero, so what would get in the way of that he wondered. "I was 11 when my daughter was born, she's 3 years old, I am her only parent, and my parents take care of her but are both too busy and work all the time, we pay for day care while I'm here at school, she will need to come with me to the summer camp."

The room was engulfed in silence, when Katsuki looked up he was meet by his homeroom teachers shocked expression, "when you were 11…" he begun to say in surprise but cleared his throat and became serious himself, "I guess the staff and your peers would have to know then, isn't this on the questionnaires for the application forms?" he asked himself. "Yes, we were just claiming that she was my sister to keep her safe from media, society and bad people, not many approve of teen parents," Aizawa nodded his head agreeing, "I will bring this up to the other teachers, you will need to inform your peers, if she is to come with you then she will need to be good and they will need to know who she is, what's her name?" "Yeah I understand, I will be taking care of her the whole time, I won't need help and she's really smart, her name is Yoko Bakugōu."

Before homeroom, Aizawa spoke to Nezu, "wow how surprising, to think our most explosive student had such responsibilities outside of school, it makes sense now why he has such high grades and is doing so well, the same safety standards we take for the students will apply to young Yoko Bakugōu, her father will need to sign some paperwork before he leaves for summer camp." Nezu said at the meeting being held to determine the class 1A students hero tests, they decided splitting them up into groups of two and pitting them against a teacher would be an adequate test seeing as they were more advanced than normal first years.

Homeroom class was about to end, they were informed about the exams and many were grouping up to study, Kirishima was relying on Katsuki he could really say the red head was getting close he was use to pushing people away so now that he didn't have too, it just felt downright weird. After Aizawa finished up and was about to leave the class he gave Katsuki a pointed look, the blondie was feeling sick to his stomach and he was laying his head on his desk, after they had decided what they were doing, he stood up very quickly getting most of their attention. "Ah is everything alright Bakugōu, my man?" Kirishima asked worried as the teen was so tense it was unnatural, he didn't turn around as he spoke, he kept his head down and back to them all, "yeah I have to tell yous all something, so umm…" he couldn't bring himself to face them he was just so fucking scared not that he would admit it. "Deku get here now," he demanded, the startled teen cautiously approached, once close enough Katsuki pulled him in close enough so he could whisper into his ear. "I need you to tell them I have a kid and her name, she will be coming to the summer camp with us," the first words out of the other teen's mouth were "you said you would kill me!" Everyone in the room wore shocked and worried expressions, "just do it," "why don't you do it," Deku countered, he was a little scared too, but he noticed Katsuki's hand in a tight fist, this was hard for him, so he asked him to do it for him.

Deku now understanding nodded, Fumikage and Todoroki both took steps forward, "what is it, is everything alright," mainly asking the green haired teen. Deku turned and spoke with determination in his voice, "class 1A I need yous to take your seats for what I'm about to tell you," all frowned but slowly followed his instructions, "technically I shouldn't be saying this, and it's not my place but I mean I promised I wouldn't but I mean I have been asked to and I am only doing it," "just get on with it!" Katsuki snapped Deku out of his mumbling, 'maybe I should have done it myself, but no one would believe me, but they all seem to trust him.' "Okay, here goes, Katsuki Bakugōu has a three year old daughter named Yoko and she will also be joining us at the training camp," it was awkward, "anything else you wanted to add Kacchan?" he spoke up, seeing as everyone was shocked, some now laughing except for a few that being Deku, Denki, Kirishima, Uraraka, Todoroki and Momo. "You've gotta be kidding me, but it's good that yous two are now getting along enough to make up funny jokes," those words made Katsuki explode as he stood up. "It's not a joke tape arms! I am trusting you ass hats with this, so there yous go, and if anyone tells another soul outside of this class room I will kill yous all!" his hands had minnie explosions going off, someone else was going to say something but Kirishima spoke up "it's true, I meet her once but you told me she was your sister," Katsuki sighed "yeah, I wanted to keep her safe, society and the media are ruthless a teenage single father now there's a story they would love to sink their teeth into, plus with villains sprouting up everywhere, I need to keep her safe."

The class spewed out questions even Todoroki softly asking if that meant he was 12 when she was born, "shut up, its none of your business, the less you know the better, so now yous know, I expect yous to keep this quite!" All went silent, "can you at least tell us why she is coming to the training camp," Jiro asked, all looked expectantly at Katsuki, he blushed slightly, "my parents work a lot and she won't have anyone to take care of her while I'm there, plus she doesn't like to go long periods of time without me," the last part was mumbled and his blush increased. Many of the girls reacted in the class the same way 'oh my god so cute,' Uraraka chose to speak up "you can trust us Bakugōu, we would never put Yoko in danger, thanks for telling us," she tilted her head giving him a smile.

"Yeah well I told yous because I had too, c ya on the weekend shitty hair," Katsuki left to the principal's office signing off paperwork and then heading on his way to pick up his daughter, little did Katsuki know that when he scooped up his daughter calling out 'daddy' was being photographed by a dark figure hidden in the bushes.

"Did you tell them?" she asked her father as they walked home hand in hand, he simply nodded, "yeah and they had a million and one questions, long story short they won't tell anyone and you will be coming with us, plus on the weekend Kirishima will be over for us to study." Yoko was bouncy and happy throughout the weekend and next week, she was counting down the days till they went to this summer camp, she stayed out of her father's way as he trained and studied with his friend, she even got them drinks and food, trying to help them out.


	10. Chapter 10

My Sunshine- Chapter 10 Summer camp

 **okay here it is, thanks to those who comment and like and follow it has helped me see what people like to read in these kinds of stories, also I own nothing and sorry if there are mistakes, plus I sorta really had to force this one out of me, so sorry if it isn't what yous expect to read.**

Yoko was all too happy to pack her things to go to summer camp with her father, she would actually be able to meet his peers as well, Yoko took her things downstairs, she had her clothes, shoes, books and her chess game along with her hair brush and tooth brush. Yoko hugged her grandparents "now make sure she gets to bed on time, and don't forget to brush your teeth, and wear clean underwear," Katsuki rolled his eyes "yes, god dam woman I know, what you think all of a sudden I can't be a parent?" He wore a frown and was over her doting, he knew she did it because she cared but it really annoyed him, like she couldn't trust him with his own daughter. "It's okay grandma I'll make sure daddy is taken care off," Yoko gave a cheeky smile, Mitsuki laughed at what her granddaughter said, "oh my I'm going to miss your sass," "hey I'm right here, and I don't need you to make sure I brush my teeth and wear clean clothes," Katsuki wore a blush on his cheeks with a deep scowl.

They walked hand in hand to the train station first, Yoko remembered her father during his tests, he had spent a large chunk of his time helping Kirishima to study, the red head wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he also wasn't hopeless. There was other things Yoko noticed, like after the physical test, he was tired and he favoured his arms, she knew he was hurt that day, she could only imagine how bad it was prior to being healed, he also seemed grumpier than usual, and if Yoko knew her father as much as she thought she did, then her money would be on it having something to do with Deku, one of the only people who could get under his skin.

Once they were at U.A. academy they were to go from there to the training camp, Yoko was buzzing with excitement, as they came into view being the last ones to arrive, handing over their luggage. Before getting onto the bus, all the students were addressed by their teacher. Yoko was standing with her dad, Eijiro and a few others. "Hey I'm Denki…" "And I'm Sero, you must be Yoko, so how's it like having Katsuki as a dad?" the tall smiling man with creepy elbows didn't make sense to her, she simply tilted her head. They were interrupted by hearing the girl Yoko remembered as Ochako was chanting "let's do our best" and others joined in. A random guy with blond hair began shouting at their group, he was saying how it was so strange that there were those in class 1A that didn't pass their exams, and he begun to talk faster and repeating the same things. Eventually a girl with orange hair knocked him out, Yoko had bulging eyes, she looked up to her dad and said "are all of them this weird?" with a bland look on his face Katsuki said Yep while popping the P. This strange person was followed by another weirdo, he was a short boy with purple ball hair, and he was literally drooling saying "It'll be like a buffet we can pick and choose from!" At first Yoko thought that he was talking about food but he was eyeing of the females, Eijiro told him to cut it out, but Yoko clung to her father wanting to be further away from the pervert boy.

"Class A's bus is this way, line up in seat order!" the guy with engine legs was pointing and waving his arms around, Yoko tensed up from his loud voice, he sort of reminded her of a police officer in a very strict kind of way.

As everyone was lining up, the teacher Mr Aizawa approached Katsuki and Yoko, "okay you two while we are at the training camp, what I say go's, you can call me Mr Aizawa, you will be sleeping with the girls, plus you will need to sit on the back seats of the bus." He had pointed most of his words to Yoko, she nodded "yeah I prefer to sit alone anyway," Yoko had quickly spoken only because she could see her father about to back chat his teacher, but stopped when she spoke. Yoko stood at the end of the line-up and all moved onto the bus.

Yoko made sure she had her current favourite book called the hobbit and was a large series the others were packed away, she planned on having them all read by the end of this week. Once all were seated the teacher did a roll call to confirm all were accounted for and present, Yoko had difficulty reading the book as the bus was very loud, many were talking and shouting to each other, however there was others who didn't speak at all or did but with their inside voice.

Yoko remembered her father saying earlier that morning on their commute to the school, to not answer questions that she didn't want to and to follow the other adults orders and behave. Yoko wanted to talk to them; she already knew Eijiro and he was kind she hoped the others were too. The closets teens seated to her was the little pervert, the guy with the creepy smile and elbows and a guy with a giant tail, but he seemed nice and a muscle head with large lips, nah Yoko much rather dissolve into the story book she was reading.

Yoko found her reading slow to a stop, she had only just begun reading the book series the night prior however she had to pause many times to try and pronounce the words and then search them in a dictionary, online or ask her dad. She paused trying to break down the word and say it correctly, "As-per-si-on…aspersion?" Yoko looked around the bus as she didn't have her dictionary or a phone to use; she eyed her father and slowly got up and walked to his seat. Yoko noticed a few looking at her and Eijiro sitting on the outside lane noticed her with her book in hand, "what's up Yoko," this caught her father's attention too as he looked to her. However when he took note of her facial features he knew she was having trouble with a word and needed his help; he sighed "come here," Eijiro pushed his legs in and let her in and on his lap where she pointed to the word and spelt it out for him.

Momo overheard them reading out the book as she and Shoto looked over their seats into the seats behind them, however Momo sat on her knees to talk to them as he explained what the words were to Yoko. "Hello there, I couldn't help but overhear the book your reading, 'the hobbit' right, I've read it a few times myself," Yoko looked to her in surprise "Yoko do you want Momo to help you?" Yoko looked to her dad, she was sure he wanted 'some' time away from her, she nodded and asked Momo "would that be alright with you?"

Momo nodded enthusiastically to the little girl, she picked up that she was smart and Momo was not blind she knew Bakugo was smart as well. Momo helped the little girl on her lap and they continued to read, the others also watched and listened in, Yoko was an enigma to them and they wished to learn more as she was a way for them to learn about Bakugo at the same time.

Yoko smiled, she was surprised with how smart Momo was and she was on top of her game with knowing all of the words and their meanings even the more olden day words used in the story. "You're really smart Momo, I never thought I would meet someone as smart as him," Momo seemed shocked to hear that, "oh thank you, your smart too Yoko, say how old are you?" Yoko was proud of her age she noticed when people asked it was because they normally thought she was older than she really was due to her smarts. "I'm three turning four at the end of this year," Shoto seemed to be a little surprised to hear that and so was Yaoyorozu, unlike them Yoko had a good idea on most of them from the UA fighting tournament and she also knew their quirks. "Are you excited for your birthday," the pink girl spoke up, if Yoko was correct this was the girl who used acid, and she had to think for a moment before it came back to her, Mina. "Hmmm I don't know it's on Christmas day so there is always a celebration regardless, I do look forward to the cake though," Katsuki smirked hearing her words; she did always make sure it never went to waste.

The kind boy with a tail that Yoko could not remember his name spoke up, "is it fun having your birthday on Christmas day?" Yoko shrugged "I don't know what it's like to not have a birthday not on Christmas day, I'm Yoko, who are you," the boy seemed to remember his manners "sorry I should have introduced myself, I'm Mashiro Ojiro," "oh that's right." Tenya Iida spoke up "why don't we all introduce ourselves to Yoko so she at least knows who is speaking to her," one by one around the bus they introduced themselves as they did it really helped her to place them and their quirk but also was a good refresher.

Once they got off the bus there was people waiting for them, Yoko liked that they were dressed like kitties and she thought they were cute, she stood next to Ochako and Deku who pretty much had stars in his eyes just like she did but for different reasons. Yoko was not into the whole hero thing, she liked pretty things and stories not to forget movies, she was into what heroes did and how they helped but she did not follow them like a stalker. "What's wrong with him," Yoko pointed out Deku's weird behaviour as Ochako and Iida both spoke up "fan girl-ing, you see Deku has a hobby of following and collecting information and following heroes."

Katsuki was not happy to be standing out in the middle of nowhere wasting time, but he knew something was up considering two pro heroes were also there. True to his thoughts they were all launched off into the forest by a mud slide, their objective was to make it to the place they were staying by midday, however they forgot to mention that they would have an army of golem like monsters between them.

Yoko had continued to stand next to her father's teacher Mr Aizawa, Yoko noticed the boy there looked grumpy; maybe he had an upset tummy? Yoko decided to listen in to the pleasantries between 'Erasure head' and the pink kitty lady while the blue one was busy keeping tabs on the class in the forest. Yoko had found the information informative on many different things such as villains being more active, and him wanting to get them to pass for a license way earlier than they should; she wondered what was required to pass for the provisional thingy.

"Oh and you brought your kid?" the pink cat lady called over to other kid "Koto, come say hi," he instead just turned away, she sighed "she aint my kid," was all the teacher said "oh, well I am Mandalay, that is Pixie-bob and that is Koto, don't mind him he just acts tuff, tell me what are you doing here sweetie?" Yoko could tell this lady was used to dealing with kids in scary situations, but this was none of them, "I'm Yoko, I am here because I was told to come along."

Yoko sat against the wall of the building reading her book, the boy leaned against it with some space between them, still not saying hi or being friendly, Yoko decided to bridge the gap, "Hi I'm Yoko, your Koto right?" The boy only frowned at her "yeah what's it to you," Yoko had not met someone that made her flinch back from just an angry glare and she was not accustomed to anger pointed to her either. "I just wanted to introduce myself and see I-if you may want to be friends," without a beat the boy said "why would I want to be friends with someone aspiring to be a hero?" his frown deepened as he continued "just leave me alone, I'm only here because o have to be."

"Oh you're finally here, meow" they all looked tired and pissed "what do you mean three hours!" Yoko had noticed her father holding his left forearm, he and a few others in his class were praised for being better than the others the top contenders. Yoko noticed the other kid Koto, Deku wanted to know who he was, Mandalay informed everyone that he was her nephew; he however didn't want to be pleasant. Yoko watched as Izuku Midoriya approached the kid, introducing himself and putting out a hand to shake, however the boy punched Izuku in the private area and ran away.

Yoko noticed her father looking proud and happy of the boy hitting his rival in the naughty place, Tenya Iida was very angered by the child and ran to Deku's rescue, and even Yoko was not impressed. The kid had at least spoken before running off, that being he didn't intend to hang around those who wanted to become heroes, Yoko frowned at the boy she didn't like him, he was a bully he was mean to her and then to those present plus she hated seeing her father look proud of him, that look was only meant to be for her, she pouted but sat down and continued to read her book as best she could.

Yoko joined her father sitting next to him during dinner, Yoko was to sleep with the girls and was set up in their room, a few of the older girls were happy "stick with us, we will keep you safe and entertained." Mina gave Yoko thumbs up, "not too much fun, and nothing above PG," Yoko watched as her father glared at his classmate. "Ah of course not Bakugōu," the girl all of a sudden looked nervous, "hahaha, look at Katsuki acting as a dad, awww" a few others who heard Eijiro's words laughed and awed, Yoko didn't like that they teased her father, no wonder he didn't respect many of them.

"Get down from there this second Minerta, or I'll blow you to smitherings" Yoko could hear her father yelling at the perverted guy who most likely was trying to sneak a peek, all the girls and herself included could hear everything the guys had to say.

Katsuki was beyond pissed, he didn't care if the little perv was going to peek on the girls, what he did care about was Yoko was bathing at the same time, he would not have his daughter traumatized by this sick teens eyes leering at her. He stood up and began to walk through the waist deep water. He had not been the only one, Tenya had been power walking towards the wall to get the sicko down. The funniest thing happened though, the kid from earlier knocked Mineta down and he landed butt first into glasses, Katsuki was nearly in tears laughing, however Koto the kid fell only to be caught by Deku.

Yoko glued herself to her father, the teacher or the girls mainly being Pinkie, though she was exhausting to be around, Ochako was very nice same with Momo, they seemed the more mature nice ones, Jiro was too but she seemed to prefer her space away from Yoko.

They played card games and fell asleep early; Yoko was sure the teens were all tired from the day they had in the forest they had all looked really bad when they appeared. Yoko had continued reading books throughout her time there, she wanted to be there because she didn't want to be away from her father, however she wasn't allowed to act around him the way she normally would, the others always seemed to be shocked at her father being good at being a dad. So they teased him, and he became defensive, he wasn't allowed in the girl rooms, so he couldn't tuck her in at least not with eyes, and she wasn't allowed to sleep with him in the boys room, it had frustrated her that she was not allowed to be with him or have his affections like she would at home due to the others. It made her angered slightly and that wasn't the worse of it, during the bath and in the room she was hounded with questions about her father and her, some being personal questions, Yoko took a page her father's book and choose to shrug her shoulders and not answer.

Katsuki was not the happiest, many things pissed him off those being the teasing, and the questions directed at him but also his daughter, and there was also the fact that he was unable to spend as much time with her as usual. He could tell it upset her just as much as it did him but more than anything it annoyed him, most of the questions came from class B as they were not in the know about Yoko being his daughter; well now they were. The rest in his class seemed to get onto the same page that he would not answer them, most of the questions and annoyance came from the Pinkie girl, and headphone jack chick, some guys aka pervy had asked about the sex and Yoko's mother to which he death glared him.

Katsuki was happy to be able to let his frustrations out with a pillow fight which had all the guys joining in, by the time they had finished they were exhausted and fell asleep where ever they landed. After a day of training and then cleaning and cooking plus with the pillow fight Katsuki slept soundly if only a little stress in the back of his mind which centred on his daughter.

Katsuki was sure someone must have rolled over in their sleep and was pushing right up next to him, he peeked an eye open and looked to see Yoko curled up next to him. He honestly didn't mind however Mr Aizawa was explicit that the girls stayed in their room and the boys in theirs but Yoko was his daughter he was sure the teacher would be able to overlook it for him, after all Yoko was a little leach at times and practically attached at the hip, he also never went for such a long time without showering her with love and affection. He noticed that she was curled up into herself and shivered lightly, Katsuki looked around and took hold of the closets blanket and reefed it away from whoever was using it and covered Yoko and repositioned her onto his chest. He found since she was a baby and slept there most the time he found it comfortable to feel weight there during the night; she sleepily opened her eyes and rubbed them. Katsuki rubbed her back as she was beginning to wake, "shh, go back to sleep," she seemed happy to hear that, he continued to rub her back after covering her and a bit of himself with the blanket and quickly went back to asleep.

The boys were loud when they woke up, Katsuki was awaken rudely when a boy smacked him over the face with a pillow, and the guys noticed Katsuki with a little Yoko sleeping on his chest. Bakugo was not a happy morning person, so he glared at them "shut up," was his only words as he was prepared to blow a few of them away with his quirk, he looked down to Yoko, the girls were also heard getting up, Momo knocked on the door and spoke up "is Yoko in there, we can't find her." Shoto opened the door and said "yeah she sneaked in and is asleep with Bakugo." All the girls popped their heads in and noticed Bakugo trying to sit up with a Yoko on his chest and all 'awed~' at the same time, class 1-B looked in as they heard the commotion and it was not dropped for the remainder of the day.

It was the one night where the dumb kids were to be studying, while others got to play night games, that left Yoko in the girls room with her second hobbit book in hand, she sat on her futon and pillow, it was out of nowhere when the door slid open. Yoko thought the girls were already back however a magician looking guy came at her, the next thing she remembered was being released out in a clearing in the forest. A guy grabbed her by the back of the neck as she weakly tried to stand on her feet, she tried to look around but the person wouldn't let her. She could feel her heart beating heavily in her chest; the guy was talking to her dad, who was standing in front of her a while away with some off his class mates who told him not to go. The guy behind her was using her as a bargaining chip to get her father; Yoko had remembered that her dad wanted to keep her a secret to prevent this exact scenario, Yoko's eyes watered as she was afraid her dad would end up like Mufassa from the Lion King.

Yoko realised that she was released on a bed, it was like blinking she was one second in the forest and the next in a dark lit room; she finally got to see the man who had been using her to convince her dad to come with him. It was when she looked she paused he was covered in burned away skin and what little was still good was held in place by metal staples. Yoko felt sick to her stomach from the situation and the idea of being in an unknown area with an unknown man, she didn't know if he was a bad guy or not. Yoko swivelled her head around looking for her father but he was not present it was only this guy and her, "where's my daddy?" she asked as her voice wobbled with tears.

The man's eyes lightened, "he is here just in another room, you see we need him to join us and he will be inclined to say yes if we have you," "are yous going to hurt us?" the guy shook his head no "nah we may say we will but we won't." That helped her relax but she knew that he could be lying too, she sat on the bed, calmer than she was prior she chose to take in the room around her, there was a desk of multiple screens, shelves, the side table and bed along with a chest of draws, "is this your room?" The very tall man who looked older than her own father said "nah, it's the bosses room," he chose to leave it at that, "what's your name?" "I'm Dabi, and you are?" Yoko frowned thinking it was strange for a person to kidnap a kid but didn't know who they were, unless he was trying to make small talk. "I'm Yoko, who was that magician guy," the tall man frowned and said "that doesn't matter right now, tell me what you were doing at that training place."

Dabi had pretty turquoise eyes, he was also calm and nice keeping her mind off of the situation and talking to her but mainly about herself, "your nice Dabi," surprise showed on his face, she noticed he acted more like a leader or one in charge, "do you have children too," "no, god I hope not," he mumbled the last part. "Why not, my daddy says that I am the best thing he ever received and that he loves me a lot," Dabi was surprised to hear that, "well Yoko unlike your dad, I have no home and income I am a villain, or so I was painted." Yoko tilted her head in wonder "what do you mean," she asked she had a vibe from the man and she guessed he was not as villainous as he was made out to be, Yoko remembered a phrase that said 'people are not created Heroes or Villains; they're created by the people around them,' a knock on the door signalled them to go into the room, Dabi got up and Yoko followed him, as he kept a hand on her shoulder.

One moment they were all standing and arguing the next there was a pizza guy and after that were a smash and the room was filled with heroes and all the villains being held captive by wood. Yoko didn't pause a beat as she ran to her dad, calling out to him as he picked her up and held her in his arms, however he began to choke as his body was engulfed in black liquid that spewed from his mouth, Yoko landed on her hands and feet, as she heard growls and fighting from the heroes fighting some ugly monsters. She continued to call out for her father in the chaos; she was not the only one who was panicked with her father's disappearance as All Might also looked off in the distance and leapt off, Yoko was sure that he knew where they were located. A wood man picked her up and handed her off to one of the officers, "get her to safety now," Yoko watched from the back seat of the police car as two officers' speed out of the commotion.

Masaki had no words of anger or telling them to do better or even blaming them when she was informed that her son and granddaughter were kidnapped by the villain association. She simply levelled them with a look of anger and determination while tears built up "you get them back to me safe no matter what, you hear me." Masaki did not blame the heroes or the teachers, nor the students at the school she blamed her own son, he had gained the attention of the villains and that in turn got Yoko in the line of their sights, on top of that they all knew the knowledge of Yoko being Katsuki's daughter would or potentially would lead to situations of her being targeted but Masaki was not prepared for it like this and not so soon.

Yoko was taken to the hospital straight away where her grandparents were waiting for her, she was looked over, nothing was wrong she didn't even have a scratch or bruise. They stayed put in the room given to Yoko as they watched the news channel as All Might fought was a scary looking man in a black tuxedo and a weird helmet on. Yoko was tired as she slept she was unaware that her father was also brought in to be checked on by the paramedics, he hugged his parents and asked about Yoko straight away as he looked relieved straight away to hear she was fine. However that did not stop Masaki from yelling at him and smacking him over the head, telling him to do better and rain in his public temper tantrums so people stop thinking he is a villain and going after him.

They stayed quiet and close in their house as reporters and paparazzi tried to get statements and information for their new channels, the police came to the house to question Yoko about the events she remembered while at home and with her family. The two men were nice and the main officer seemed to act familiar with her dad, so she decided to trust him. "Go on tell them what they want to know," Yoko nodded to her father's words, "do you know who grabbed you Yoko?" She shook her head, "I was the girls dorm room when a magician looking man came in and then like I blinked I was then in a clearing of the forest."

The officers wrote down the information, "the next place I popped up was in a dark bedroom with a man named Dabi, he had burns and his skin was stapled into place, his hair black and he was very tall with blue eyes. He was really nice, told me that the room was his bosses, he had little hero figured on a shelf and a desk with computers on it, we came out to the room where daddy was when someone knocked on the door." The officer frowned slightly "what makes you say he was nice Yoko," "oh he kept my mind off of the situation and told me what was going to happen, he said they were not going to hurt me only that I was there so it was easier for them to get daddy, but he also talked to me like he had been around children, I asked him if he was a daddy but he said no and that he hoped not, I asked why but he said that he can't be a daddy like mine was, that he was a villain and he couldn't provide for any kids he has." Yoko wore a simple smile the whole way through as she explained "did you feel scared or notice anything else about him or the others present?" Yoko put her finger to her lips as she thought about it "he did smell like smoke and ash, I didn't notice anything about the others though."

Yoko stayed with her father, she was so happy that he had time just with him, however they were all couped up not allowed to go out and there was only so much a person could read or watch before boredom took them over. Yoko went out to the back yard and begun kicking the ball around, it was times like this that she missed Bya-Bya, she disliked that Byakuya's family chose to distance themselves from them, it wasn't like they were any better than them, and they should try and understand that her father was just different and pushed himself to be the best hero one day.

Yoko heard dorms and cried she knew they were doing it to keep the students safe, but she didn't want to be away from her father. Yoko knew when her father fixed her with a sorry look that she was not going with him this time. "Look Yoko, you already got kidnapped because of me once…" Yoko cried "but you're MY dad, YOU'RE meant to take care of me, raise me why are you going away to dorms!" "Yoko, this is my school and training I cannot take you to a school, the dorms were brought in to help keep all the students safe, you will need to stay here…unless" Yoko looked to her father surprised and a little confused "unless they let you come with as well, it's only until you start school yourself and that aint far away." It was then that Yoko noticed that he was right at five she would be able to go next year to her own school while her dad was still in school too. She wiped her eyes and nodded "but if they say no then that is that okay?" She nodded again happy to hear her father was going to try and convince his school to accommodate for her as well.


	11. Chapter 11

My Sunshine Chapter 11 New accommodation

 **okay to those who noticed that I accidentally updated a story chapter of RWBY ignore it, it was meant to do this, this is why when its 3am you should not update your chapters.**

Yoko held her father's hand as he and her grandparents all walked to the beach, they had decided to have a picnic on the beach like they were supposed to for a long time. They managed to slip pass the press keeping an eye on their house and then went to the beach choosing the same place they went to previously. Yoko bounced eager to go swimming while she complained as her father put sunscreen on her first, "come on daddy, you're going so slowly," she exaggerated her complaint. Katsuki frowned "well maybe if you stopped squirming this would not take so long," Masaru had the meat and veggies out prepping to put on the barbeque that was available.

Yoko swam and splashed with her father and grandmother, Katsuki helped Yoko build a castle in the sand, it wasn't till Yoko tapped him "look daddy Deku is here too," Katsuki looked up to his old childhood friend as he ran down the beach, but all he could do was frown. He knew what the prick and his other friends pulled to get him out of the enemies clutches, it was hard for him to agree too, but with Eijiro there and Yoko needing him to return home he chose to flee with their help. It left a terrible taste in his mouth, that he had to rely so much on his class mates, he was always strong enough to deal with enemies and do everything by himself, but this year had been everything from annoying to eye opening on just how much team work went into being a hero, he wanted to be a solo hero like Aizawa was.

It got worse as Katsuki had to pack up both his belongings and furniture and Yoko's as he was to set up both rooms, he dreaded it however seeing Yoko smile and bounce with excitement helped him get through the day. The worse was all the movies and books Yoko had accumulated over her mere three and half years of existence, he was sure she would be a librarian one day with how much she loved books. Katsuki fell back onto his bed once he finished setting up his room, and still he had some boxes of clothes and books still to unpack and his game console and T.V. to set up, he knew where Yoko's room was, he set hers up with her help first before she helped him with his own, however she got side-tracked with the others playing around and offering to hang out with her.

Yoko was a buzz ball with the other teens, it was beginning to get dark, as they went around to each individual room and made a competition out of who had the best room, however Yoko noted her dad was still in his room, she guessed he was still unpacking but his light was off and she thought maybe he was sleeping. The girl rooms were looked at one by one, there was less girls than there was boys, her room was looked at too, Momo looked surprised at her book collection and the stark contrast of kiddie movies with teen reading fiction and literature even boarding on adult stories, she was a smart cookie. Yoko's room was all white and pink with splashes of yellow, purple, red and green items about, all the girls 'awed' Yoko was sure they were only interested to see how much stuff she had and how her father raised her.

Everyone parted ways going to bed, the weeks passed by in which Yoko learned her father and Deku had gotten in trouble and had to clean the dorms with no school, Yoko followed her father around like a little shadow. "Yoko you don't need to help you can go play if you want," Yoko shook her head no; "if I help then you can finish quickly and then do what you want too." Katsuki smiled at his daughter and let her be to her choices, he was actually keeping an eye on her, the doctors and authorities told him to keep an eye on her after the villains abducted her for any emotional and mental trauma, but it seemed as if he was the one with more issues about the attack than she. To him she was a strong girl she let unimportant things affect her and big events roll off of her; she was more concerned about those close to her that she had contact with all the time.

Katsuki came into the large kitchen to see all the girls together including Yoko as they were making food and placing it into a picnic basket, Katsuki stood there with a raised brow, he didn't remember her asking him if she could go out, and it was obvious that they were going out…for a picnic. He was happy to see she was making friends even if they were older, ever since Bya and his family mainly his father didn't approve of him Katsuki noticed Yoko had been glued to him and anti-social with others even at the camp she only 'dealt' with them because she had to. He knew his daughter better than anyone else in the world, he also knew that she was actually excited and he also stopped getting a nightly bed hog in the middle of the night since they had moved to the dorms.

Yoko turned to him "oh daddy…" realisation crawled over her face as the others took note of him as well, "I'm sorry I forgot to ask," Yoko watched her father sigh, and gave her the look that said to go ahead and ask. "Daddy is it okay if I go on a picnic with the girls?" she looked hopeful and the other girls added "it's alright Bakugōu we will keep her safe and out of trouble, we mainly are doing it to learn about each other and bond especially when we learned Yoko doesn't have many friends." Katsuki gritted his teeth knowing it was partly if not all his fault that his daughter's only friend was not friends with her anymore, Katsuki levelled the girls with a serious glare "if even a hair of hers is out of place when yous return there will be hell to pay." Apparently that was not the right thing to say as he was cooed over mainly by Mina as she went on about a protective father and how he made an unanticipated good 'daddy.' Katsuki scoffed and rolled his eyes as he simply said "get the hell outta here," the girls dressed with sunnies, large sun hats and casual spring clothes left, they were staying well within the school grounds but were using one of the training fields that had grass land and trees.

Yoko knew these girls were not 'really' friends they were older girls and she knew they talked about things she didn't find interesting at all, and the same vice versa but at least they were nice and included her, she felt more like a little sister to them all, some were more friendly than others but all were nice in their own ways. Yoko got along best with Uraraka and Momo they were the ones to give advice, listen to her the most but also seemed like they were interested in her not just about her being her father's daughter. However she was entertained and she learned many things about them; they were also fun to be around as they talked about many different things.

Yoko ended up learning how to do flower crowns with a special braid, Toro spoke up "I am so happy you came with your father to live with all of us Yoko, I feel like I have a little sister," the others added "yeah same here," Momo spoke up "if you ever need anything come to us," Tsuyu nodded saying "in Class 1-A we are more like a family, even if it didn't start of the way," Mina spoke up "yeah we take care of one another," Ochako raised a thumb up "yeah and I know the boys will agree with us too."

The whole fiasco with U.A. and Katsuki being taken was still in the lime light only behind All Might losing his powers and the heroes at a disadvantage with the #2 hero in charge. There were still many new anchors trying to report in on the wrong doings of U.A. school and one noisy reported who had his brother in law owe him a massive debt ended up with information off a little girl being taken as well by the villains and was also at the summer camp, he said the child was related to one of the students attending but that was all.

Katsuki spent his time helping Yoko with the 'homework' Aizawa gave Yoko, he was thankful to his teacher for one getting her ahead of the others, it was obvious that she had the brains from his side of the family. And that he saw that potential in Yoko and worked on it, he even took her work and graded it, Katsuki noticed that her work slowly and gradually got harder, she was excited to eventually go to pre-school, he had a felling his little girl will be beyond her peers and even advanced a year. Katsuki looked over to the T.V. from his position on the floor where he and Yoko were in the common room, a few others heard his swearing outburst, "what the fuck!"

Katsuki knew as a hero he would be in the spotlight of the public and the magazines and other news channels but not his little sunshine, he had to already deal with this once and he didn't want to deal with it again. It was obvious this information was hard to come by and had been dug up and aired even though they could be sued for it just like the last news place that did it, they had regurgitated the image they had of Yoko on the subway train. A few other class mates came forward, "oh man, talk about desperate for a story" Eijiro spoke up, Shoto spoke up now as well "it isn't just that, this will hurt the school and it seems that was their intention, giving out juicy gossip such as Bakugōu having a daughter is just extra toping on the cake." Momo frowned as she put her hand to her chin "but how did they figure this out, only the police and those involved knew, and we wouldn't have told anyone," "well there was 1-B as well," Denki offered. "Calm down Kacchan I am sure there is an excellent explanation for this," Deku noticed the popping explosions in his hands as the next image showed was the one from a busy as Katsuki was down on one knee arms out to grab a rushing Yoko with a smile, it was obvious it came from a stalker sitting behind the bushes, and then on top of that a birth certificate, Yoko's birth certificate came up.

It did not blow over well and most of the light flew to one Katsuki Bakugōu being a bad father and putting his daughter in a dangerous situation, and others saying it is just lies as the news channel is obviously desperate to get numbers. It didn't matter as everyone was talking about the number 1 U.A. student having a child and failing at being a father. They were lucky that they did not have to leave U.A. all they had was right behind the safety of the security walls however that did not prevent the media from standing at the gates demanding answers and Katsuki's mother and father being followed and bombarded with questions.

What was worse was the media begun to delve into the back story of their entire family, it was so often mentioned that the others sat down and called it Kacchan time, Izuku already knew everything about Kacchan so he had no reason to watch it but the others watched regardless. Katsuki grabbed a drink after hitting the gym with Kirishima who looked at the T.V. with fascination as they reported an hour biography on their class mate. "Seriously are they going to drop this shit already…" Katsuki paused in thought and actually got an idea as he spoke up mainly with amusement but he thought it could work, "maybe with how deep they are digging they will find out Yoko's mum." The others looked at him surprised with his words but he continued on his way to check on Yoko up in her room, the others listened in as they mentioned where he was born, about his parents and where they worked and their upbringings and then onto about Katsuki being very smart and passing with some of the highest grades seen.

A person came on the T.V. as their silhouette was blurred out and they spoke about the night at the party, "oh yeah he was only I think 11 or 12 he had a quirk fight and then drank and did drugs and had unprotected sex with a girl." The guy had more detailed information and the others were looking at the T.V. in shock, the interviewer continued asking his questions.

'Do you remember who the girl was as whoever this woman is, is not written on the birth certificate.'

"Get Bakugōu!" one of them screamed as Tenya Iida used the stairs to rush up to where everyone knew was Yoko's room, he knocked hurriedly; "hold onto your dam horses" Katsuki screamed out. He paused though seeing the very serious look upon Iida's face, "what the hell engine boy," Iida had noted that Katsuki and Yoko had a small table and fake tea set, set up as if they were playing, he cleared his throat "I am sorry for my rude interruption, but something is in desperate need of your attention downstairs in the common area." Katsuki was about to tell him he would deal with it later but the emphases on Iida's eyes that said 'don't brush this off,' won out. "I'll be back shortly sweetie, and I'll bring cookies," Yoko gasped and her smiled brighten, "hurry quickly daddy~"

The others didn't wait as they grabbed out their phones to make sure they recorded it, to show him immediately, "oh yeah I remember her, she was older than him for sure, I think 18 at the time so yeah her name is Kasai Sustrai,"

The interviewer interrupted "wait you mean like the Sustrai family from Germany the famous mobsters with the black flame quirk for 8 generations?!"

The man paused "ahh yeah, but I heard she was caught and jailed on a robber of some kind, yeah been in Tartarus for years."

The others sat in shock hearing that Katsuki had slept with an 18 year old nefarious mobster's daughter who also got caught and put in jail with one of the only few flame quirks that would prove difficult even for Endeavor to deal with or take down.

That was not all as Shoto had known the name they were apparently apart of the underground mobsters syndicate in many other countries, Momo and Shoto filled them in on the information they knew about the family, but they stopped as the news cast had thought the same thing.

'This is true we have just learned that for just shy of four years one Kasai Sustrai has been incarcerated during a bank robbery, and there you go folks besides having a criminal mother and a no good father who puts her in danger and even uses illicit drugs, alcohol and fighting, I demand that Yoko Bakugōu should be given over to the state where she will obviously be put in better hands. However U.A. prevents saving this little girl in desperate need and these people are meant to protect us, I ask at least launch a proper investigation, this school is not where children are meant to be especially when the child's parent is an immature psycho, just look at this.' A picture of Katsuki at the festival events tied up was showed 'does this seem father material to any viewers out there, he is a danger not just to himself but that little girl and obviously to society, I can't believe U.A. would take some so villainous.'

It was obvious that the news reported should have been in a drama T.V. series instead as he played up the situation and made it so much worse, Katsuki entered when the reported demanded his daughter should be handed over to the state and Katsuki was about to destroy the T.V. but was held back by Kirishima and Tenya. He finally stopped trying to kill the television, instead the others spoke up "we know who her mother is now," Katsuki looked at them surprised as he realised the media had indeed done their digging right and now he knew who Yoko's mother was, but the faces on his class mates said otherwise.

He watched the recorded interview, "Kasai Sustrai, Katsuki said her name again getting a feel for it, the problem was that, that was not all, she was also a gangster and in jail…'just fucking great.' Katsuki felt his phone go off, as he answered his mother was screaming in his ear in worry, "calm down you old hag, I can hear you just fine."

Yoko stayed quiet and out of the way, she heard the calls to her grandmother as she seemed to deal with the legal side of things, it had taken some time but Yoko had learned it was not the first time. She heard her father curse over the phone, "daddy?" he paused "gotta go," Katsuki ended the call and gave his little girl his whole attention, "yes my Sunshine?" That got Yoko to smile, for some reason when he called her that she always smiled, "that's better, what do you need," "daddy I think Aizawa has gone too far, he did a big multiplies question and I need your help," Katsuki looked at the specific one and he rolled his eyes now understanding his daughters sass at not being happy with his teachers new maths he tasked her with.

Things after that went down like a bag of bricks, the public wanted information and were pressuring the authorities and therefore government, it seemed Katsuki was lucky as it had been Jet that called Mitsuki and warned her about the government thinking of issuing an investigation into the well-being of Yoko. This was later of course told to Katsuki who knew this was only going to get worse, the lawyer his mother see's suggested that he address the public and media face on to quell their questions before legal get involved.

It had been Naomasa Tsukauchi who then contacted the family, which was pertaining to Kasai as she was now identified as the mother of Yoko and Katsuki had to confirm her image if whether or not she was her mother. He confirmed it when they visited U.A. he informed Katsuki as well that he was not in charge of child services authorities unit and had no say but he would inform him if he heard something, Katsuki stopped him "hey can I go see her once this is all over and done with," the investigator nodded his head, "I'll arrange a meeting, just let me know when."

Katsuki had sat at the table with his parents and the board from U.A. in a press conference meeting, Katsuki had his hair combed over like how best Jeanist had done it for him when he was his intern. He also wore a suite, Mr Aizawa helped him do up his tie, Katsuki made a decision and told Yoko what was going on and what he then had to do, he also told her what he knew of her mother along with her name. Yoko looked to her father in shock and disbelief as she repeated her mother's name over and over as if she was afraid to forget it; he knew she did that when she learned a new word so she never forgot it.

Katsuki was brought back to the press as all their cameras were going off taking a million of the same picture, everyone took their seats, "U.A. did you know you had a student with a child and dependant," Mr Aizawa spoke up "yes we were aware, we respect our students personal lives and privacy as their safety is our top priority," the same person spoke up "but both Yoko and Katsuki here were attacked and abducted, not to mention the villains attack on the USJ and the damage to the 'top security' gate yous use but obviously failed." The other reporters sighed and rolled their eyes there was one woman who Katsuki remembered stopped him outside of the gates once and asked about the sludge incident, "is it true that Yoko is yours and Kasai Sustrai's love child?" everyone forgot about the last question and the room was silent as Katsuki said into the microphone "yes, Yoko is my daughter and Kasai her mother." Oh the noise increased as people stood up and the security had to calm them and tell them to sit down, this was also broadcasted as it was also used for information and based on if an investigation should be or not be launched.

"Did your family support you in raising a child?" Mitsuki chose to answer "yes, as family you support one another, I raise Katsuki like this and he has raised Yoko as such, I took care of her while Katsuki continued his education and studies but otherwise he was always taking care of her and raising her." Katsuki was so happy his mother had a positive but neutral face through her entire answer, "did authorities know that Yoko is related to the Sustrai family?" Katsuki paused as it was no one's place on the panel to answer that but Katsuki did his best "to my knowledge no, however I myself did not know that Kasai was part of that family." The others continued on and one asking very personal questions and Katsuki was being worn down, he noticed Aizawa put his hand on his own under the table as his eyes said 'calm down.'

"Do you think that an investigation should be launched and would you co-operate if one was?" Katsuki liked the female reported after all; she was on the actual topic of the press conference and not on some wild goose chase like some others were. "I personally as Yoko's father does not believe an investigation is needed, it is a waste of the resources but also Yoko has a supportive and positive happy environment, I always put her first and in doing so she is safe with me in U.A. where no villains can get within reach of her ever again. But if an investigation is launched then of course I will fully co-operate as I know they are doing their jobs and wish to make sure Yoko is safe, which she is."

Katsuki did not know how he got through all of that, the worst had been them questioning him about his thoughts about Kasai being in jail, if he would let her see Yoko if she was to be released and then asking about the party he attended when young and if he indeed did drugs and alcohol. U.A. rescued him with the drugs and alcohol stated that they understood each person had a past and just because they may have once done something they shouldn't have didn't mean they were not worthy or shouldn't be given a second chance which was also a good answer that Katsuki stole for letting Yoko see her mother if she was ever released. And then him going to a party was covered by his own parents who were able to relate to normal parents and win the public over, all in all he was sure an investigation would not be launched and everything went smoothly.

Yoko and the others back at the dorms watched live on the television as Katsuki and U.A. along with Mr and Mrs Bakugōu dealt with the mounting issue, they all cheered as when he arrived with the teacher saying he killed it. Yoko hugged him, a little tired "why you still up," he knew why but he asked anyway "I want to watch it but I also wanted to make sure you got home safely," Katsuki smiled and kissed her head "time for bed," Aizawa spoke to the others "I suggest the same for the rest of you." Katsuki went to go up in the girls elevator, "can I sleep with you tonight daddy?" Katsuki paused he knew it had been a while since she had jumped into his bed during the middle of the night or asked to stay with him, "sure sunshine." "Were you serious when you said mum deserved a second chance and you would be happy if we meet each other because we wanted too?" Yoko was laying limp in his arms with her head on his shoulder and arms swaying limp over his sides as he walked, asking her questions tiredly as she tried to stay awake longer, "yeah sunshine I meant every word, and I am sure it is mainly her last name that is keeping her in jail not the crime she committed." "How old is she?" she asked and Katsuki finally got into his room as he laid Yoko on his bed and pulled back the blankets for her "I think 23 or 24 depending if the interviewed person was right on her age and the year she was born." He heard Yoko hum in understanding but she was already fast asleep, Katsuki got out of the stiff suit and into his sleep clothes as he messed up his hair back into its normal style, he sighed and then slid into bed with Yoko pressed up against his side.

Their lawyer had been right as the investigation was dropped but still some small snippets of the scandalous information and student attending U.A. still circulated especially as Monoma came up taunting him "oh the hot shot #1 student of the first year with also the longest list of failures and needing to be saved again and again by the school and its heroes," Katsuki was just about to deck him however Kendo beat him to it as she chopped him on the back of the neck and he fell to the ground like a bag of shit he was, "keep him away from me unless he wants to be cooked," "I'm sorry and sure I'll try my best," Kendo was actually one of the heroes Katsuki did not know or remembered her name just knowing her by the name 'big hands' however he liked her and respected her.

Yoko stayed closer to her father as she did not want to be taken away, she was not meant to be in classes with him but still the others did not mind when she sat in a chair reading a book while they worked. She sat next to Momo in the very back off the class, Katsuki knew she would be safe there anyway, Yoko had learned something new and very informative, she once heard someone say that the media was a powerful tool and she learned firsthand just how powerful, she would never doubt it again in her life but also she had a better understanding of lies and how brainwashing can be done without it even being forced upon another.

Kasai sat in her sterile cell, there was a television that the guards watched and in turn all the inmates could hear and watch it too. The cells themselves were all see through and made so that no one could even piss or shit without someone else knowing, Kasai hated it. Her eyes went to the screen when she saw one Katsuki Bakugōu show up on it, he was looking… older? Nothing like when she saw him win at the U.A. games she actually laughed at his anger, as she had not seen that side of him in their brief encounter, she also didn't blame him as he only won because the other guy didn't give it his all. She sat squinting to read the captions of their words coming up; she was lucky Sosuke was very deaf and needed the captions on. It turned out they wanted to do an investigation on him as a father for Yoko, she also learned that she had also been taken by the villains in the attack that made her angry. She knew the big boss was in there big house along with her, it made her happy to know they failed and her daughter was safe, it also made her happy to know he kept her and raised her. She was unable to find out what happened to her daughter after she left her on their doorstep; obviously she made the right call.

It only got worse from there they were asking about her, apparently he knew she was the mother and in jail and he was questioned about the night they met, she was sure he remembered jack all about it but then again he was not as he seemed and she knew next to nothing about him. She noticed his parents sitting next to him and the heroes who were teaches at the hero school also sitting next to him in his favour, she smiled it was good to know he had such support and so did her daughter, Kasai looked down to her hands trying to remember her small little body and face when she first held her after she birthed her in her dealers bathroom, she had cried and instantly latched onto her breast, all she remembered was her how cold it was and her little hand wrapped around her finger, it was her most precious memory. She was bidding her time waiting to get out she wanted to meet her she knew she only had four years of this and then she had to wear a tracking brace that also sealed her quirk away for another 2 years after that but at least she would be allowed out and about. She knew she had no family, friends, home or anything to her name, she honestly had no idea where to go or what to do and she guessed turning up on U.A.s doorstep of the Bakugōu's residence was the best way to introduce herself.

Katsuki was smart he chose to leave the media alone for a while and bide his time before he went and visited Kasai, he planned to take a picture of Yoko just for her to see, he doubted that she would be allowed to keep it. He called Detective Tsukauchi and asked for that favour from him as the timing seemed right, the phone range three times before he picked up using a professional voice. "He this is Katsuki Bakugōu you said that I would be able to ask you about seeing a certain someone," the man clued on quickly "ah yes I remember I suppose your calling to use it now that everything has settled down?" "Yeah, also for some other information," "I see, what do you want to know?"

Kasai was surprised when her number and name was signalled out over the coms stating she had a visitor and the guards moved to cuff her and move her to the visitor bay. She was lucky she was not a high ranked criminal or else she would be strapped to a board and then wheeled around, she had seen some of them transported pass her see through cell. It was not pleasant to watch and it made them seem so much more scary, Kasai was no fraidy-cat or push over, she was strong in body and will and she would not bow over for no reason, but after being in this hell she swore of crime all together just so she would never end up back in that jail. She had decided the bank was her last job as she needed the cash and then to drop off the map needing to set up finances and a home so she could get into contact with Katsuki once more and be a proper mother, but instead she ended up incarcerated. She had a great self-scarifying caring mother and she wanted to be that for Yoko, she just needed the chance to prove she could do it. Kasai stood frozen and only moved because the guard moved her to the table and locked her in place, she had not been expecting Katsuki to be sitting across from her, she guessed her visitor was to be her state appointed lawyer as her four years were soon coming to an end, but she was in a sense so relieved and happy to see him, however his face was if anything stoic but he had his signature frown that she had seen on T.V.

Katsuki watched her, she had been shocked to see him and that made sense but more than anything she looked vulnerable, she looked terrible compared to the first night he met her, she was scraggily looking as if she didn't eat right and her hair and eyes were dulled. He could tell now that she was older than him and he worried if now everyone knowing her age would make her sentence elongated just because he was a minor when they slept together.

Kasai was beyond shocked to see him in front of her sitting in a chair, his hair the same as the night they met along with his ruby eyes, he however was taller and looked stronger, if anything older and wiser she could tell he fathered and raised their daughter the past four years she was locked up. She took all of him in, for her seeing him she felt hope even though he gave nothing away, "Katsuki," he looked at her a little surprised at seeing her eyes look so vulnerable like he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, he knew she was better than this, sure he did not know her well but surely the mother of his child was not this pitiful, he sighed "hello Kasai, do you know how long I have been trying to track you down…at least you have a good reason for not being able to see your daughter."

Hearing that made her immediately question him, "is she okay and safe?" he noted the worry in her, and just as he had suspected from the note she left with Yoko on his door step she had loved her deeply. "Of course she is," he felt defensive as if she meant his parenting wasn't up to standard like the rest of the freaking world seemed to think, but he knew that was not what she meant. "She's safe and sound, so a little birdy told me that you're getting out not too long after New Year's, I know she would like to meet you, is that what you want too?" "Yes, I want nothing more than that," he levelled her with a look "do you have anyone on the outside?" she shook her head no "most of my family are either, dead, incarcerated as well or overseas with no communication," he nodded numbly.

"I spoke to my family and Yoko, and we are more than willing to give you a second chance and let you into our lives, but no more drugs or crimes we aint villains," she nodded in full agreement with him. "Yes I understand all I want is to be her mother, that was meant to be my last job and then I was out, I planned on coming by to introduce myself," Katsuki finished for her "but then you were caught" she nodded her head to his words. "This is what she looks like, she is very smart, loves books and Disney movies, her favourite is the lion king," Kasai leaned over as close as she could get to the glass wall looking at the image and taking in her red ruby eyes, long dark hair that she shared with her and her happy smile, she wore a bow in her braided hair and a pretty little yellow dress and white sandals. "She looks so happy and healthy, she's so big," Katsuki didn't realise seeing her would be this difficult, he was not prepared to see how desperate, vulnerable and hurt and broken she was it was obvious to him she had so many things she regretted but he was sure it was all over not being present in raising Yoko.

Well if you get a taxi to our home we will take you in, however I cannot guarantee you things are going to get better overnight…" Katsuki was cut off as she spoke "I just want the chance to be her mother, even if I am not accepted by her I am still her mother and I will try my hardest for her, please Katsuki don't cast me aside just because of my last name." He words struck him as he nodded it seemed that he didn't need to tell her he, his family, society, the media, or their daughter was going to make it any better once she was outside of these walls. "Well then I will hold you to that," she smiled it made him go stiff as he was not sure what happened but she looked radiant like Yoko when she smiled and Katsuki cursed in his head when he felt a burning blush, he was not planning on becoming a hormonal teen while visiting in prison but she seemed to catch of guard with her looks like she had done their first meeting. "Are you alright," she asked but clued onto what was going on, and she smiled "you give me hope you know," he had not been prepared for that, "most people say I scare them or I am a hazard," she rolled her eyes, "no I think your honourable and I _know_ you _care_ a lot." That had been obvious to her considering all the shit he went though and did for their daughter, she was so happy she had chosen to be with him that night nearly four years ago, she believed she chose right, after all she was absorbed by his charisma and looks but he made her feel like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon.

Christmas came and a Christmas cake was made as also Yoko's birthday cake she was finally four years old and she knew that the New Year she would be going to her first year as a pre-schooler even though she wasn't yet five years old. The teens were happy to celebrate Christmas but more than that was having a birthday to celebrate, some left for their families but all agreed to come back and give Yoko a big birthday. Yoko knew the fourth birthday was the most important in society as it was the year that a person's quirk was reviled; she knew it played a lot over in the back of her father's mind as now he knew what her mother's quirk was. Yet that did not stop them from putting up lights, streamers, balloons, playing music and games and eating till they were sick, Yoko also had fin as she was given books, games and what she always wanted- a ticket to I-Island, she looked at it shocked as she looked to Momo who smirked at her "and yes it is real," she knew the little smarty pants loved learning so she figured sending her to the smartest funniest and safest Island in the world was the right present, she was just lucky her father had been given tickets to every person in the family, and each got to take one extra with them.

Yoko had also gotten a second birthday but she wasn't having it on Christmas day like they normally did, instead the party with the class was on that holiday, and a dinner was done that night with her father and grandparents. He second birthday party was put off till new year's day, Yoko thought it was strange that they were changing it this year but she guessed it was due to them having a special present for her, she really didn't understand why they went to such lengths on a child's fourth birthday, but she was happy regardless.

The days passed quickly and in the back yard Yoko and her family made snow angels and snow men, and also had a snow fight, it was the youngest against the oldies so her father put it until she said "but dad your old," she was surprised at his gasp as she said it, she couldn't help but laugh as his gasp was ligament and he showed horror on his face at her words. Yoko knew he was young compared to other fathers however to her he was old, and she laughed as he chased her around. Katsuki had remembered what he was told by the detective about Kasai's Quirk and how long she was in jail for, he was also informed she had no family within the country nor did any try to bail her out from overseas. He learned that they had a fire quirk which was black flames it was a special family quirk handed down through many generations. Apparently hers specifically was an all body flame, another words her entire body could be engulfed in it and not suffer burns like Todoroki's did, it was one of the first and oldest flame abilities.

Katsuki decided to get everything fire proofed and U.A. was now aware of the possible quirk Yoko could possibly have, it was interesting to know his quirk or even a little bit of his most likely would be passed onto her, even if it did he was sure his explosions were not as hot as the black flamed of Amaterasu and if located in just Yoko's palms would be a disadvantage to her. Katsuki frowned noting for once that he wished his daughter made the 9th generation to receive the flame quirk; he also worried if it would be painful to her. He remembered getting his explosive quirk, he had not been ready for it and he accidentally blew off the first layer of his skin on the palms of his hands that was why they were so rough. He sighed he had no clue how things would go once Yoko developed her quirk, he also knew she had no intention or desire of using her powerful quirk to become a hero he knew she was more into making a real career.

The day came and Yoko was watching them prepare food and her father mentioned the instructions of the recipe and she wrote them down in a book to keep them all. She had asked him to teach her cooking once he thought she was old enough apparently that was now, as he taught her the basics to cookie dough. She knew the party was for something special but she had no clue why, but the adults seemed anxious and on edge more than she had suspected and she was less excited about the party, it must be a very scary present if the adults were acting that way.

The day had come and Kasai remembered what Katsuki had told her, he gave her instructions to get a taxi to his house and his mother would give her clean clothes to wear, she was to be a surprise for Yoko. Apparently even his parents wanted to meet her too, she was nervous but more than anything excited to see her daughter, she had been cuffed and showed to a room where her items that she had been brought in wearing and on her person were sealed in a thick plastic bag. She would be able to change out of the white jumpsuit like clothes once the overseer gave her the all clear, the overseer was like a jury and judge panel where they look over you and your information on the day you're meant to be released and they determine if your crimes have been paid off in full.

Kasai stood before the oversee he wore a white outfit and had on glasses he was an older man and he looked down at her as he read her information from her arrest file that was placed before her. "Hmmm let me see, Kasai Sustrai, I heard about you recently on the news apparently you have a child with a minor?" She actually gulped "yes Overseer I do," the man continued to look at her information "and you were caught trying to rob a bank, you tried to escape but was captured, it says here you co-operated but had no information to share to detectives on their investigations," it wasn't a questioned but he looked at her over his glasses, "yes overseer, I didn't have any information that they were looking for." She knew it was better to stay calm and accept her punishments and own her wrong doings, "so four years you have served here for attempting a robbery," the overseer seemed confused but then looked at her, she supposed right now in her state she would look like a tired old junkie who had no other life outside of breaking the law, she made sure her posture was right and she kept a positive look in her eyes, hopefully that would help her case.

"Well we will add a year," his posh scrawny voice said as if deliberating, instantly Kasai lost her posture as she went stiff as a board and her eyes widened in shock, "huh?" her heart was beating so fast, and she was scared her stomach felt like it was about to vacate her body. He looked at her noting her shock "I meant to your sealing, just to make sure you don't use such a powerful quirk for any more wrong doings." Kasai hadn't realised she was holding her breath until she heard him explain she was to have 3 years instead of 2 with her tracking quirk sealer, god she was relieved and took deep breath. "Out of curiosity miss Sustrai what is it you intent to do after leaving here today," she and suspected this question apparently this was always asked, "I plan to meet my daughter and be the best mother I can be for her," the overseer looked her over with scrutiny and hummed before stamping the approved stamp on her case and putting in a pile. "You can grab your belongings and change, in that room once done your brace will be put on and you will then be allowed to leave if you need a taxi then the front desk phone is available for you to use, good day Miss Sustrai," "thank you Overseer."


	12. Chapter 12

My Sunshine Chapter 12 Mummy

 **Sorry I know this is incredibly short and a bit more on the focus of Kasai, I apologise for any mistakes and I of course own nothing, I am obviously kinda disregarding the story line here and in the future, only a few very brief meetings with characters and small scenes but none really going into detail. Hope yous enjoy.**

Yoko and Mitsuki had fun continuing to bake a cake, they were making little decorations by hand as well, it was during this that Katsuki slipped away collecting the clothes that his mother set out for him to give to Kasai to wear. It was freaking cold out and Katsuki stood shuffling his feet, he was a little nervous to see how things would go down, he had shown Yoko her picture and told her what he knew. He however didn't tell her about her release date or that he went and seen her while in jail, he knew she would be over the moon about meet her, they had been searching for her for a very long time and Yoko always asked about her or if he learned anything new, this time though he saw real hope in her eyes just like he had seen in Kasai's.

Kasai groaned at her clothes, she had been caught _robbing a bank_ so her ski mask, black gloves, combat black boots and all black body suit and leather jacket was not the best thing to be changing into, she through the mask away but kept the gloves, it was winter after all. She had the brace put on her ankle, it was thick and black also heavy like it was made of the heavy duty metal that was available. She didn't doubt that it was made by the smartest minds in the world, being able to fully cancel a quirk was not some small simple technology, but she would count her blessings that this was what she was getting instead of more time in Tartarus.

She sat with one leg up as the one who clamped it over her lower leg joint said "this is a new and experimental technology, you are to not try and take it off if you do we will be notified, we also are not responsible if any of the following happen if it explodes or electrocutes you or any long term harm to you or your quirk from exposure to it. It should not be affected by water and if you try to take it off in water it won't work. Again this is one of the first trials of it and you may be contacted by us to come in for adjustments or changes to it, if an accident does happen go to the hospital if hurt." The man droned on not in the least bit enthusiastic, but also handed her a list of what she would be responsible for and the things they were not, she read it but had to sign; she sighed but signed it just to get the hell out of there. The man gave her the other pamphlet which told her about what the brace did, it was good that it was not like the home arrest braces as she was still able to go wherever she wanted, she read that it told her to actually try using her quirk, she guessed with her powerful quirk they wanted to see if they could hold up, they gave her a time to try and use her quirks and that they were going to be monitoring her in real time. Well so much for being like the tagged animals of the planet, no they will know everything she does and are asking her to push her limits on using her quirk just to see if she could break it.

She had a taxi called for her by the attendant at the desk, she waited outside with her meagre belongings mostly those being her wallet and the items of a 9mm gun that she had been given by the gang who wanted her last help on the job. It was something that she didn't want to carry and she hadn't even drawn it. She chose to wait in the cold for the car to come, she noted she felt the freezing temperature more than in previous years, 'must be coz my quirk is sealed in a way, I can't warm myself like I normally do,' she thought, now seeing the white and green taxi pull up next to her. She got in giving the man the Bakugōu residential address she sat back in her seat, she noticed he was a little nervous always looking back at her in the revision mirror, she realised it was because she had just gotten out of jail and he must have thought her a very bad criminal, she sighed "look man I ant gonna hurt you, I don't do shit like that, I just want to go home." The man cleared his throat "you're related to the Sustrai's, you've been all over the news recently…" Kasai looked to him and she knew it, she watched from her cell and also Katsuki had told her when he visited he actually told her a lot of things, but there was still so much they had to talk about. It was when she got closer to his house that she realised she had a gun and nowhere to put it, she guessed that they didn't want it in their place, technically it hadn't been used, she guessed she would ask him, she thought it illogical to throw away a perfectly legal gun, these things were expensive, she guessed she could hock it for cash at a pawn shop if she gets desperate for money.

Katsuki was relieved when he saw the taxi pull up and Kasai step out, "bout freaking time, I've been out here freezing my ass off for fifteen minutes," Kasai was not expecting a warm welcome but she had not been expecting this either. She closed the door as Katsuki walked up to the driver window with a wad of money in his hand as he passed it over, "and that is also to shut your mouth about this commute if I hear of you telling anyone, your arse is mine got it," the driver had already been nervous driving the criminal around now to be threatened by a very temperamental young man, he had no problem with keeping his mouth shut, as he took off quickly after agreeing to them just to get out of there.

Katsuki turned to her, he had a bag of his mother's clothes for Kasai and just as well she did look dressed to pick up where she left off, "come on," he said as he turned and he heard her footsteps follow him in the snow "ah Katsuki," he wasn't used to people using his first name, "what?" he asked turning around and seeing her hold a gun, his eyes widened "what should I do with this?" "What the fuck are you doing with a gun" "they gave it back to me when I got out, it just seemed illogical to throw it away ya know," Katsuki sighed and rolled his eyes, "put it in the fucking bag, I'll put it somewhere safe once inside." They managed to enter from the front door and sneak upstairs without being seen or heard by Yoko or his mother keeping her attention for this exact reason. They entered a room the one that was previously his, "this thing won't go off on its own will it?" Katsuki eyed the gun intrusting, as Kasai pulled out the nice clothes given to her by his mother, "no you have to pull the trigger…" She picked it up and proceeded to release the ammo cartridge, then remove the bullet in the barrel and then take of the slide and then lastly taking out the firing pin, and placed it all back into the bag. "I shouldn't be so surprised that you know how to do that," Kasai shrugged "in my family that's like baby's first steps or first words, so of course I know guns, sue me." She was being slightly defensive after all they didn't know each other and had very different lives and backgrounds, she was sure his family would die from shock just hearing the things her and her blood relatives back home had done in the past.

"I'll be outside," Katsuki closed the door taking the dismantled gun in the bag and placing it in the top of a wardrobe of his parents room, Kasai came out just as she stepped out in one of his mother's lavender skirts, white singlet and blue blouse over top she looked neater, it was just her hair left, he was sure she would look better too after a proper shower, sleep and food, 'just how bad is it in there?' he wondered.

Mitsuki had been a little worried with Kasai coming straight from jail to their place but that was mainly with what she would look like, she knew it would be a big deal for Yoko to meet her mother for the first time, so Mitsuki grabbed out all the photo albums and also the home videos she had captured over the years, there was many and she was proud to say most were the important parts of Yoko's life like when she first went swimming and her first steps, ones of Katsuki feeding and bathing her and also her first words but many were off their family visiting too and her birthdays and Christmas's.

It was all set and ready, Mitsuki and Masaru had put on the Lion King to keep her attention diverted, they noticed that she wasn't always following Katsuki around or looking for him all the time, they guessed living with others and her having to entertain herself more often made her a little more independent. That in turn made it easier for them to pull of this surprise for her, Mitsuki was a little nervous to meet the mother of her granddaughter, she knew she was in her early twenties meanwhile Katsuki still in his teens, it worried her that maybe the two would get back together; she wasn't ready for another grandchild already.

Katsuki helped put her hair into a long braid which surprised her, as he was taller than her more than when they first met she spoke up "I'm surprised that you know how to do plats and stuff," he frowned "of course I do, we have a daughter, who do you think does her hair and dresses her," Kasai smiled "I'm glad to hear that, even happier with how great of a father you are to her," he paused hearing the emotions in her voice "just shut up and let me finish, you have a lot to catch up on after all."

After brushing out and putting up her hair, Kasai washed her face, it seemed to her Katsuki was more nervous and wanting a great impression for their daughter, Kasai simply wanted to meet her, hold her and never let her go and his stalling was starting to irritate her. "Can we please go down and meet her already Katsuki," he groaned out through her teeth in annoyance, he rolled his eyes "fine, but wait until I am done talking to her then come out."

Kasai stood behind the wall that separated the living room from the others, she could smell something nice baking in the oven, she listened in to Katsuki to hear when she should walk in to the room. Katsuki walked in pausing the movie and looking to Yoko "so you know we planned this separate party for you for a reason," Yoko sat up giving him her full attention as he squatted in front of her, "yeah I know, but why?" Yoko was worried lately things had been changing so drastically and things going south she didn't want to be told more bad news. "Well you remember I told you about what I learned about your mother," she nodded "and that she is in prison," again another nod "well it turns out today she is her last day in jail…" Yoko gasped "are we going to pick her up, or meet her, can we?" Katsuki shook his head no, making her instantly sad, "sorry Yoko we are not going anywhere to meet her…because she's already here," Yoko's head snapped up as she gasped seeing the woman walk into the room, Yoko knew she was her mother from the pictures her father showed her, and the lady in front of her was also smiling and looked just as surprised to see hr in person.

Yoko got up and rushed her, Kasai caught her launching jump from the lounge chair where she was sitting previously as she embraced her daughter, she slid down to sit on her knees as Yoko wrapped all of her limbs around her. The two cried Yoko kept saying "we found you, just like Nemo was found" and Kasai kept saying that she was sorry for being gone, she breathed in her scent and noticed the smell of her hair and she held her so close. She knew she would be older and look different from the picture but it still surprised her just how 'real' she was, after all she dreamed of meeting her once more for years.

A flash went off as the two hugging looked up to see Mitsuki taking a picture, they smiled and Kasai rubbed her daughters tears away and then stood up still with a clinging Yoko.

They ate cake of course after dinner, Kasai was happy that her release happened earlier in the morning as she had all day with her daughter. Like a little girl with her first friend she sat down and excitedly told her mother things about her and her life. Like the fact that she loves Disney movies and also her books and games, she told her about her one and only friend she made but that they parted ways and also mentioned about her living inside U.A. only home for the holidays. She mentioned everything telling her about her favourite books, movies, people she meet in her short time of life and mostly everything had to do with her and her father like his training and them playing together and the sports festival, which Kasai definitely remembered watching from her cell.

They had sat down after Kasai was introduced to her mother and father in law she guessed, she didn't know why but she referred to them like that, she didn't think of Katsuki as 'hers' or that they would get together in the future but she did know she could trust him and that he was a great father, she was so happy he proved her right in leaving Yoko with him. They watched home videos and Yoko sat between her parents as they watched the screen, Kasai laughed as she watched her daughter swear at such a young age with the other people's reactions on the screen, it was so beautiful and not something she was accustomed to or grew up with.

Her family was very different and it was obvious with them being gangsters she enjoyed the light atmosphere, Katsuki also relaxed and smiled lightly at the memories. Kasai could tell that they were surprised with her, they must have had an entirely different idea of what she was like, but she also didn't miss Yoko looking up at them and back and forth, she knew as a little girl now with both parents in her life she would hope they would be together and stay as a couple, but it was not that simple. Slowly Yoko fell asleep, she was not given a curfew that night and even though she tried to stay up she only made it till very early in the night. Katsuki looked down at his sleeping daughter laying between the two of them asleep, "well looks like it's time for bed," he got up and picked her up, he begun to walk away but paused and looked back at Kasai as an invitation, without another word she followed him.

There was always a room that was Yoko's she had proper furniture and belongings, apparently she had many at her dorm room in U.A. she watched him lay her on the bed and pulling up her bedding to cover her. Kasai leaned against the door frame and watched as Katsuki tucked her in, Yoko woke slightly taking not of her father "where's mum, she was here right, that wasn't a dream," she begun to sound panicked by the end of her sentence, Kasai went forward and knelt down next to Katsuki sitting on the bed and look her daughter in the eyes as she laid a hand on her head soothingly rubbing her hands through her long hair, "I'm right here," "you'll never leave me again right?" Kasai smiled "I promise." That seemed to be the only thing Yoko was holding onto before finally falling asleep, Kasai continued to roll her long nails through her daughters hair, humming, she didn't want to leave just yet. Katsuki watched her, he felt oddly happy and at peace seeing Yoko and Kasai act the way they were, he couldn't wish for anything else but for this day to go well.

They stepped out of her room and Katsuki was shocked when he felt Kasai hug him, "thank you, so much Katsuki, our such a great father," he slowly rubbed her upper back "of course, I wasn't going to leave my daughter in the system to bounce from home to home." He paused seeing the gratification in Kasai's eyes when she looked up to her, he felt the need to kiss her, but he instead took a step back. He knew she was just as bright as Yoko was, but more than anything she was also alluring, that was the main reason Yoko was in existence to begin with, "come on," they both headed back down the stairs to the lounge room once more, where they found Mitsuki and Masaru grabbing out their respective alcoholic beverages, Mitsuki looked to Kasai, "do you want one, after all you have much to celebrate." She was sheepish to agree but when she noted Katsuki grabbing a bear himself and nodded to her, she too grabbed a wine from his mother. They sat down as the home movie finished up but they were more rowdy this time as they added in the stories so Kasai got the full story and then more not on the tape. They ended up sitting up for longer after the tapes finished "hey so what really happened, how did yous get Yoko?" Mitsuki asked and Kasai frowned not really understanding "I just guessed the condom broke," she shrugged "didn't you check?" she looked to Katsuki which he frowned "no I didn't besides it was you who put it on," "yeah but everyone knows it's the guys job to check and dispose of it," Mitsuki nodded along with her, "since when?!" Masaru sighed "just don't argue with them boy, they always seem to win," Mitsuki noticed her glass was on the empty side, "I'm gonna get a top up, you want one?"

Kasai went with Mitsuki into the kitchen as the boys also wanted another drink, as they got them Mitsuki asked "so how was birthing Yoko?" Kasai was a little surprised that, that came up, "oh um, well it was painful," she began, the two held two wines and beers as they went back to the lounge, the men now listening in. Mitsuki nodded her head in understanding "but otherwise for a home birth it was really good," she felt awkward like that was not what they wanted to hear, so Katsuki spoke up "where did you have her, the situation and all that," he reference with his hands "oh um, well you see my father passed away so pop took me in, and he got sick and put in a coma to keep him 'good.' However I was protected and housed by him, a new underling of his took over, he had much 'different' ways of doing things, I feel pregnant I had no place to live and he sort of lorded that over me, the one exception was that the baby was not to be kept, so to speak so I chose to leave, I wasn't able to before but I planned to after, he agreed but only if I did one simple job to get them more money. So I was told to rob a bank, honestly they were too pre-pared for me and I was sure that he set me up, and then I went to jail. But really I had a little help with birthing her, which was nice, no one else touched her but me, and I brought her to your place…. I got the address from a friend of Ben's."

They seemed shocked and Mitsuki looked close to tears "I am so sorry you were put in that position especially while pregnant," Kasai waved her off, "if pop had been well and in charge everything would have been different," "you sound close to him," Katsuki noted and Kasai nodded taking another sip, "he was related to me, we have a big family nearly all the mobsters over the world are related in one way or another, so when my father passed pop took over my care." "What was your upbringing like," Mitsuki asked "well you know typical mobster family," they all gave her a blank look as she noted 'no they would not know' "well I am half German and I was raised in Germany I only came her when I was 13-14 years old, over there I didn't go to school, instead I was home schooled so I learned instruments, fighting, dance, all the other basic schooling with a private teacher and also how to use weapons and you now illegal stuff like counter fit money, making drugs, how to take my drink and also boost vehicles and pick a lock." She coughed as she was slightly proud of knowing things typical people didn't, "I also had a lot of training focus on learning different languages and my quirk specifically but we moved here because the heads of the Yakuza here were seeing hardships with the new symbol of peace making it difficult for them to do their jobs. Dad passed, it wasn't anything like your childhood, there were no pictures or praise or someone tucking me into bed, I was brought up to rule and take over the business, but I don't want it, besides 'he' is too difficult to try and take down." Katsuki frowned noting her words, "well where you plan on going from here?" Masaru asked it really put Kasai on the spot, "I only have one goal that is to be a good mother, but I guess I should try and get a job and house for that, I didn't even know where I was going to go once I got out, if Katsuki hadn't offered me to stay here the night I suppose I would be on the streets."

Mitsuki saw that she was trying to get better, pick herself up of the ground, it was obvious that she wanted to be with Yoko, "well we can keep you here for a while," Masaru and Katsuki looked at her surprised but smiled, "and if you're really strapped for cash then you can always do a special interview with a news channel, god knows they will line your pockets if you put me down as a father," Katsuki scoffed and Kasai rolled her eyes "I may be a gangster born and raised but I aint a liar."

"So I heard you and Yoko are living at U.A." he nodded "yeah keeps us safe, and she is attached by the hip," Kasai smiled well that's nice that she is safe," Mitsuki thought "why don't you see if you can become a hero too, I'm sure that certain cases can be considered." Kasai smiled "oh thanks but seriously I can't "I'm wearing this for four years," Katsuki frowned as she referred to the black ankle bracelet and said "I thought you said three?" "oh it was until I left, the overseer changed it by adding a year, I think it's so they get efficient data, it is a prototype and they need me to try and use my quirk so many times a day and for so long, starting tomorrow." "Are you getting any income as assistance?" "Just a little I think it's because I am part of a program for the scientists on I-Island who made this quirk canceler, but it's so small I really need to try and get a job."

"What were you thinking of for a job?" "honestly I was going to take what I can get, income is income after all," they had again drained their beverages, Kasai was close to calling it quits but Mitsuki spoke up, "we have to at least finish of the bottle, one more glass come on," she goaded the guys grabbed the last two beers as they all sat down once more, and Mitsuki took on a certain look on her face "so what's the deal with you two from now on, ex's, together, friends?" Katsuki blushed but frowned and growled out "mum, come on," "What, I'm just wondering what yous are now," it was awkward for the two of them who hadn't talked about it yet. "Now's the perfect time to decide on these things as a family," who was Mitsuki trying to kid, she was on a good buzz and wanted something juicy to sink her teeth into. Masaru sighed, Katsuki looked ready to lunge at her and Kasai looked from person to person, "here's the easier question then, "do yous like each other," "that's none of your business you old hag," Kasai nearly spat her wine out hearing his words, "look you brat, with the government, villains, heroes and the public and media breathing down your neck it is good for us to sort this out and get on the same page, besides I see how you look at her."

Kasai and Katsuki both blushed; "sorry kid but your mum is right," Masaru looked apologetic to the two of them. "Well what drew me in was one, you are loud, brash and also very prideful your like a flame and while there I thought you were much older, I like your attitude and 'I don't give a fuck' attitude besides your easy on the eyes, so easy it's hard to guess your bloody age."

Kasai couldn't look him in the eyes as she said what she liked about him, it was obvious that she was not used to speaking in this manner, Katsuki sighed "your unbelievably beautiful, but also such a happy bright person while also being down to earth and again a 'I don't care' attitude yet you are also so very soft and caring but also harsh and sharp." Mitsuki sat smiling like an idiot wine now forgotten, "so where do yous go from here," Kasai looked to Mitsuki, "seems like you want us to get together," she accused her "guilty," she laughed "it would be great if yous both were in the picture for Yoko, one have her while the other is busy, yous seem to like one another, I only worry if the media won't call you a cradle snatcher for getting with my idiot son."

Kasai rolled her eyes "a little late for that huh," Katsuki actually chuckled at that comment "yeah, besides I didn't think you would want us getting together, last time we were we ended up with Yoko, now I aint complaining but seriously," "there's something used protection Katsuki, learn how to use it would ya!" Katsuki frowned at his mother once more, as Kasai giggled this whole talk was weird and it showed seeing as Masaru was not speaking at all.

Mitsuki noticed her drink was empty once more "lets crack open another," no one got to say no as they had new drinks thrusted into their hands. Katsuki woke with the worse headache and a terrible bitter taste in his mouth, as he noticed he was in the upstairs bedroom of his parents' house. He wasn't able to move as he noticed another body was in the bed with him, and he looked down to see Kasai, "oh shit," he groaned and laid his head back on the pillows, he felt her move after he did and he just wanted to run but couldn't as he was sure he would end up being sick, 'did we mix drinks last night?' he asked himself.

Kasai rolled over and groaned feeling like she still had morning sickness from when she was pregnant with Yoko, she then noted the man in her bed. "Are you serious," she looked beneath the covers and noted they were both naked, "please say we at least used protection and it worked this time, "I don't know, last night was so blurry," Kasai rolled over rubbing her eyes clear feeling that she was exhausted between the legs, "well we definitely had sex," she said "how can you tell?" he asked "because my pussy is throbbing," "oh."

Yoko came down the stairs into the dinning and kitchen room, and paused only noting her grandparents, she was about to go wake them up, "let your mummy and daddy sleep in Yoko." She pouted but only for a second as she smiled and sat down eating her cereal and said "I am so happy that I can actually say mummy and daddy does that mean we are a complete family?" Mitsuki smiled at her happy granddaughter, "I guess so."

The two dressed and searched the whole room and bed, but no condom came up, "Katsuki," she groaned at him but she too was pissed at herself, she hoped that she didn't fall pregnant, she still needed a job. They walked down the stairs to be approached by a happy bindle, "mummy, daddy there are people outside the house taking pictures…again." There was a knock at the door, "I'll answer," Mitsuki left the room, the two sat down at the dining table, "yous look terrible," Masaru noted looking between the two of them, "how do you not?" Katsuki asked "I drink a barroca before having alcohol makes you wake up looking like this." Masaru pointed to himself; meanwhile Yoko sat with her chin in her hands smiling while looking at her parents.

"So~ what are we going to do today!?" Kasai smiled albeit it was a painful one, "what do you want to do baby," Kasai asked as she got up and went for the coffee pot she spotted in the kitchen, she poured one for Kat suki as well. "I want yous to get married," Yoko said out in her excitement, as Kasai nearly dropped her mug in shock, she slowly walked back to Katsuki passing him one, as he took it and drank no problem, "that's nice sweetie" he said on auto pilot and Kasai said "I just got out of jail yesterday…" "Exactly you never know how much time you have so the sooner the better right?" Katsuki finally chose to speak up, "there is a law that states," Yoko was apparently having none of it as she said "fuck the law!" with both hands raised and Kasai couldn't help but point and say "that's my girl" she smiled brightly. It was then that Mitsuki walked back into the room with a card in her hands, "who was that dear?" Masaru asked "one of the producers from a news show that also spoke out about Katsuki."

Yoko frowned slightly, "and" "and he said that he wants to interview both if not then just Kasai on all of the events, he also will pay for an exclusive interview." Katsuki looked to his mother, "I aint fucking doing it, it was painful being up on that fucking panel answering fucking questions," Mitsuki frowned but Yoko spoke up "this will be good for you daddy, you can learn how to do interviews for when you're a pro hero," he sighed "we'll see."

Katsuki and Kasai spent the day 'watching' sleeping through a Disney film with Yoko on the couch, it was decided that they would go on T.V. to set the record straight and also get the money, the studio offered more if both went on. They also only had so much time before school started up for Katsuki also for Yoko too, Kasai was great with paperwork and finances after all she used to help run an underground drug smuggling syndicate, she was great with money and contracts. So she picked up on which school Yoko was to go to, and then wrote up a resume, she was hoping to stick to places close to where Yoko would be going to pre-school, she had spent time looking on Google maps to be able to find places and then searched them, and planned on walking in to them, there was a convenience store, a car chop shop, a café and hairdressers but she sure as hell was not going anywhere near someone's hair. So she printed off resumes and walked in borrowing some of Mitsuki's professional pant suites, and headed out to hand them into the shops. She was in luck as a few of them were hiring the convenience store and the diner, she left it with them and then returned home. It was decided that Yoko would be staying back at home while Katsuki was at U.A. it was better if they just visited them when and if permitted too.

The day had come, it was a week before Katsuki was to return to the school and its dorms, he and Kasai spoke more over the relationship of things, it was not what she suspected. He frowned at her "I like you, do you like me," "ah yeah I do," "good then we can be partners, and that's another thing settled, Yoko was sad to not be with her father from then on but happy to be with her mother and not just her but also with her grandparents once more. Yoko spent a lot of time with her mother bonding, Kasai read to her at nights and playing many games and watching movies, they ran around and played and Yoko even asked her mother to teach her to speak German which she agreed to do. She stood in front of Katsuki, looking at him he was in a long sleeved red shirt, coal vest and matching pants, with no tie, he looked casual yet neat and professional all at the same time, meanwhile she wore a long leaved high collar professional top with an over jacket and dress pants and pumps with her hair up in a neat and tidy bun, she laughed thinking they looked ready to go to court not an interview. Before going on stage they were tidied up with makeup and then mic's put on them and followed with sat on the couch side by side across from the man who once attacked Katsuki publicly, she gave him the look he was now getting accustomed too, it said 'let me handle it.'

The channels music started as the camera zoomed in on the interviewer and she began to read his script from the rolling screen, Katsuki was glad that they went to the opposite news place and told them what the other guys offered; they offered them more and Katsuki remembered the woman from the press conference who had stayed on track with her questions.


End file.
